Akatsuki's New Girls
by HyugaPanda
Summary: Four kunoichi from sound, sand, cloud and leaf have unintentionally made their way into Akatsuki. What happens when Orochimaru finds out about them? Will something go wrong in the end, or will everything be okay? Who knows? The author certainly doesn't! XD -Dei X OC, Tobi X OC, Hidan X OC & Ita X OC. Please R&R. Rated M to be safe  Chapter 10 .  εїз
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Hope you enjoy! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! εїз**

* * *

><p>Hey, Kamiko Suzuki here. I'm an ex-nin from the villiage hidden in the sand. Right now, I'm on a mission with my teamates. I'll explain them later. Back to the mission. We have been hired to retrieve three scrolls and murder a prince. Yeah that probably seems harsh, but this is the ninja world. It's kill, or be killed here. Anyway, this mission means that one of us has to seduce the prince, letting him think he's in control, acting as a normal, non-kunoichi. Then, we'll turn the tables on him, and threaten him to tell us where the scrolls are hidden. Then, we'll slaughter him. Guess who has to do this? Me, of course! Just because I'm immortal, and the most well endowed of us. Hmph.<p>

So here I am now, trying to seduce the prince.

"You're just so spectacular, my lord! If even for just one night..." I lied.

The prince chuckled and pinned me against the wall. I 'gasped'.

"We can arrange that..." He said. Then, he began sucking and biting on my neck forcing me to pretend to moan in pleasure. "I like it when you make that noise." he said seductively. He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me over to his bed. I continued with my act.

"M-my Lord -" I said.

He silenced me by attaching his lips to mine. I kissed back, as so not to blow our cover...yet. He was straddling me on the bed now, still kissing me forcefully. His hand began to make it's way to the bottom of the dress I was wearing. Once I felt him massaging my thigh, I decided now I'd blow our cover. It was part of the plan. Grabbing both of his wrists harshly, I flipped him over, breaking the kiss, and straddled him instead. He was surprised at this, but then smirked. I smirked back. The look of confusion returned to his face.

"So...'My Lord'..." I began mockingly. "Where are those precious scrolls you have?"

Confusion on his face began to turn to fear. Ha. What a wimp.

"You had better tell me now..." I lifted a kunai to his neck. "...or _else._" I whispered murderously. He pointed over to the wardrobe. As I turned my head to look at the scrolls hiding place, I felt a sharp jab in my stomach. Turning my gaze to where the pain was coming from, I laughed.

"Heh, that won't work on me, silly." I mocked him. He stared at me wide-eyed when I laughed again.

"W-what are you?" he asked. I smirked. At ninja speed, I stabbed through his wrist to the bed, and jumped back, removing the yucky dress, revealing my ninja clothes. He screamed at the pain.

"Lightning Style: Mystical Sparks!" Enter Ayame. She put a lightning barrier up around the prince.

"Hey, took you fucking long enough." I greeted. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell Chiyoko where the scrolls are so we can go."

I nodded and turned towards my other comrade, who had entered at the same time as Ayame.

"They're in that wardrobe, Chi." I said, motioning over towards it. She nodded and collected them, then stood next to us.

"Ayame, break the barrier on one part of a wall?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded, doing so. I crept through the gap and went up to the prince, smirking at him. I yanked the kunai out of his wrist and licked his blood off it. He stared at me in horror. I laughed and then rejoined my team. Ayame closed the gap in the barrier.

"Okay! Ayame, do your thing!" I yelled.

"Shock!" the finishing touches to Ayame's jutsu. We all watched as the lightning hit the prince, killing him instantly. We were S-class ninja, after all.

"I'll cover our traces. Ruby Style: Vanish." Chiyoko whispered. "Great, lets go shall we?" Said Chiyoko heading for the window.

"Heh, come on." I said jumping first, followed by Ayame and Chiyoko. Once we were a good 5 metres away from the building, Ayame turned towards Chiyoko.

"Shall I destroy it,or do you want to?" she asked her.

Chiyoko grinned and held up her hands to make some hand signs. "Fire Style: Devastating Flames!" The building went up in...well, flames.

"Awesome." I said.

"Now lets go." Chiyoko smiled.

* * *

><p>Myself, Ayame, and Chiyoko were now jumping through the trees on our way to pick up my single-bladed scythe, and to deliver the scrolls. Oh, I mentioned I'd explain my team mates didn't I? Right, well, we're more than team mates, we're best friends actually. We've been together since we were all 7, and we're 17 now.<p>

I met Chiyoko first, whilst buying supplies in a small villiage, she abandoned her villiage because they feared and distrusted her unusual ability to use 'Ruby Style', and they were planning to seal it away. Of course, she didn't want that, so she left the hidden leaf. Chiyoko wears a long sleeved fishnet shirt under a strapless, plain black top and simple ninja trousers (sometimes a skirt with slits up the sides), white leg warmer-like things and ninja sandals. She has just past knee length blonde hair that she ties into two ponytails, a side fringe that's on the left and wears a white bow on the right side of her head.

Ayame, we met while travelling, was injured when we found her. She told us that her villiage, otagakure, chased her out, worried of her lightning and sound manipulation abilities. When they chased her out, most had an intent to kill so she was injured in the process of leaving. Her injuries weren't serious, and with Chiyoko's healing chakra, she was fine in no time. Ayame wears a halter-neck shirt, which has a diamond shape of fishnet that starts from the bottom of her neck and stops just in the middle of her breasts and the same nin trousers as Chiyoko, with the same footwear too. Her hair is also just past shoulder length, a little longer than Chiyoko's and a side fringe that sweeps to the left. She carries with her a katana.

So that's Ayame and Chiyoko, I suppose. Me, I'm from Sunagakure as I mentioned before, and I left because I was looked down upon because of my clans powerful technique. I was the last though. My family had been murdered when I was young. By the village I used to live in, no less. My clan uses emotions and many from my clan were Jashinists as I am. I managed to obtain immortality though, so I created a jutsu to put my immortality to better use. I wear a three quarter length fishnet shirt and a v-necked dark red vest top so the fishnet can be seen. I wear the same bottoms as the other two. My hair is very dark purple, with a full fringe and it reaches to the bottom of my back. I normally carry around my scythe.

Speaking of which, we had picked it up 5 minutes ago and we're 2 minutes away from our destination now.

"Hey Chi, pass me those scrolls." I said.

"Why?" she asked, but still got them out, throwing them to me.

"I'm just going to place a jutsu on them in case the guy who wants them..."

"Ryota."

"Yeah him, decides he is going to be an ass." I smiled. Chiyoko snickered.

"Give me one then, I'll put my own jutsu on one too." She giggled. I tossed her a scroll and one to Ayame.

"Thanks!" They chorused. I just smiled and finished up my own jutsu.

* * *

><p>"So I presume the task was a success ?" Ryota, the guy who had sent us on the mission, said.<p>

"Yup." I said as Chiyoko threw the scrolls to him. He tossed a bag of money in return, which I caught. I looked inside. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, that is the payment for this task."

"Like hell it is, give us more you fucking cheapskate!" I yelled.

"Show them out, Satoru, Kazuo." Ryota said to his bodyguards, ignoring me.

I growled at them all.

"Fuck you." I said flipping them off before turning and leaving, breaking a plant pot as I did. Ayame and Chiyoko followed whilst flipping Ryota off.

Once we were a good distance away from the building, we heard an explosion and a few screams. I laughed at this while Ayame smiled menacingly, and Chiyoko smirked.

_'Idiots.'_I thought. _'You don't mess with s-class ninja.'_

"Come on, lets go find somewhere to camp." Ayame spoke. Chi and I nodded and we took off into the treetops...again.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go find some firewood." Chiyoko said, leaving.<p>

"I'll go find dinner." said Ayame.

"I'll...sit...here, I suppose." I said watching them leave before sitting at the base of a tree. I leant back and closed my eyes.

I stayed in that position for a while, until I heard leaves rustling, so I hid and got my scythe at the ready. They stopped a few metres in front of the tree I was hiding in. Peering through the leaves, I could see two men, each carrying a unconscious Ayame or Chiyoko.

_'Chi? Ayame? What the hell?'_ I looked at the two men, trying to figure out who they were. _'Hmm...black cloaks with red clouds...that seems familiar...hmm...oh yeah! They're the Akatsuki! Well two of them anyway. But why have they got-'_

My thoughts were broken as the tan guys hand, disconnected from his arm, shot at me. I barely dodged it, and almost fell out of the tree.

"Come out, we know you're there." The red head said, emotionless. I jumped from the tree, staying in the shadows still though.

_'Bugger, what am I supposed to do now? Crap, crap, crappity crap!'_

I opened my mouth to speak, and tried to raise my arm to put it on my hip. I couldn't raise my arm.

"Okay! What the fuck have you done to me?" I yelled.

The red head twitched his fingers and I dropped my scythe. Oh, now I get it, he's a puppet user. Hey that would make him Sasori, wouldn't it? He made me walk over to him and and the other ninja, and Ayame and Chiyoko. I growled at him.

"What have you done to them?" I growled.

"Nothing. They are fine. Just unconscious." said the tan guy.

I sighed. "So what now? Take me to your leader? I'm not in the mood for a fight."

The other ninja raised an eyebrow.

"Kakuzu, perhaps Leader might want to see these kunoichi? These two did put up a good fight." Sasori said to the tan guy, now known as Kakuzu.

"Sure, but if Leader-sama thinks they're useless, he'll just kill them, you know that?"

I laughed. "Good luck with trying to kill me, bitches!"

"She reminds me of someone...don't you think?" Said Kakuzu to Sasori. Sasori grunted.

I rolled my eyes. "So, are we," I motioned to myself and my teamates. "Coming with you guys?" I asked.

Sasori nodded.

"...you gonna let me get my scythe or are you carrying it? By the way, I won't fucking run so don't worry." I said. He thought about it for a minute and then released me. "Coolio." I said picking up my scythe.

We took of into the tree tops, Sasori and Kakuzu carrying Ayame and Chiyoko.

About 5 minutes later something came to mind.

_'Woah. Did Sasori just trust me? Okay, that's confusing. Meh, whatever...Jashin I'm slow. Mentally, I mean. Wait, why do I even have to explain that to myself? Oh great I'm pulling faces. Now I look like an idiot. Yay.'_

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the base, Sasori and Kakuzu led us to their leader's office. By this time Ayame and Chiyoko had regained consciousness. On entering, we all felt a powerful aura.<p>

"Sasori, Kakuzu, did your mission go well?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, Leader-sama." They chorused, bowing slightly.

"And who are they?" The voice asked again.

"We found them around the area, they put up a good fight, so we thought they may be of some use." said Sasori.

The figured came forward to observe us. I grinned at him. He had ginger hair and loads of piercings. I guessed this was Pain; I'd heard of him before.

"Show them to the living room, we'll test them when the other members return." Pain said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hai, Leader-sama." said Kakuzu leaving with Sasori. Ayame, Chiyoko and myself followed.

* * *

><p>As we entered the Akatsuki's living room, I burst out laughing. Both Sasori and Kakazu looked at me, like I was retarded. Not that I wasn't...anywhozal, Chi and Ay giggled at me; they knew why I was laughing.<p>

"She's mad, don't worry." Chiyoko informed them.

"Hey!" I said.

Chiyoko laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasori.

"She thinks it's hilarious that where you guys live is so normal." said Ayame.

"O..kay?" said Kakuzu. "Sit down and behave."

I stopped laughing and looked at him. 'Behave'? We aren't kids. I ran and jumped onto the sofa grinning. Kids at heart maybe. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and walked off, Sasori followed shaking his head slightly.

Once they were out of ear shot, Chiyoko spoke.

"So what's our escape plan?"

"Escape plan?" I asked. "Uhhhh...dunno, don't care, and do we have to?"

"Well...um...huh?" Ayame asked. I shrugged.

After all, it might not be so bad living with criminals. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, thats chapter one! Review? :) Hey...I think i like using 'tree tops', don't you think? :P Anywhozal, thanks, again, for reading! Baii! :3 εїз<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Akatsuki's New Girls! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! εїз**

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"OWWWWWWWW!" someone yelled. I looked at Chiyoko and Ayame, who looked at me, and looked at the closed door where the sound had come from.

"Kisame, fuck you! Stop hitting me that fucking thing you ass!" the voice yelled again.

A different voice chuckled. "It's fun though. Your reaction is hilarious!"

"Well it fucking hurts." the other mumbled. We saw the door handle turn and the door opened. "Who the fuck are you?"

I smiled. "Hiya, Kamiko Suzuki, pleased to meet you. This is Chiyoko Baconina, and Ayame Otake."

"Well, what the fuck are you doing here?" the silver haired man asked.

"Well, we are here because your fellow fuckers brought us fucking here." The two men looked shocked by my language. "Apparently we could be 'useful'."

They raised their eyebrows.

"You perverts! Not like that, we're fucking kunoichi!" I yelled. "What-the fuck-ever, you two gonna introduce yourselves, or what?"

"Hi, I'm Kisame, and that's Hidan." the blue guy said shaking my hand, Ayame's and Chiyoko's too.

"I can introduce myself, fucker!"

Kisame ignored Hidan and sat on one of the three settees.

I rolled my eyes, smiled at Hidan (he looked shocked at this, and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks), and sat back down, as I had stood up to introduce us all, on the couch next to the one Kisame sat on. Ayame and Chiyoko had also sat down, but on the couch nearer the door. Hidan decided to sit next to me.

"Who else has got to return?" Ayame asked.

"Well, there's my normal team mate, Itachi, then Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan." said Kisame.

"How long will it take them to get here?" questioned Chiyoko.

"Well, Konan has just entered and gone to see Pain, and the others should be here shortly." Kisame answered again.

"Yeah, I felt the presence of someone's chakra enter just." said Chiyoko.

Kisame just nodded.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later all the akatsuki members were present, excluding Konan and Pain. The three of us had made introductions of ourselves to them and nearly got squished to death by Tobi. He was energetic.<p>

Waiting for Pain and Konan, I got bored so I decided to start poking Hidan. He poked me back. We were being very childish poking each other. I guess he was bored too.

When Pain and Konan finally entered, mine and Hidan's poking war had ended and everyone turned their attention to the two leaders, it seemed.

"I'm sure everyone has met and knows why these girls are here. Kakuzu and Sasori believed that those two," he pointed at Ayame and Chi. "were good fighters and could be of use to us. However, we need to test them to see if they are actually good enough. If not, they die. So, Ayame and Kisame shall fight, Chiyoko and Tobi will fight, and Kamiko shall fight Itachi. Agreed?"

We all nodded or said a 'Hai, Leader-sama'.

"Good, we'll meet in the training grounds in five minutes. Dismissed." Konan and Pain transported elsewhere in a puff of smoke. I stood up and stretched.

"Either Pain-sama hates you Kamiko, or he thinks you'll do well, yeah." said Deidara.

"Hmm, why?" I asked.

"He put you up against Itachi, hmm. Itachi's an Uchiha, yeah."

"Oh, cool." I said.

"You aren't worried?" asked Kisame.

"Uhh, nope, I'll be fine. Now someone show us where the hell the grounds are!"

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Ay! Not that you'll need it." winked Chiyoko.<p>

Ayame smiled and nodded. She walked over to where Kisame was standing. His sword, Samehade was placed on his shoulder, as Ayame took her katana from her belt. They took a fighting stance.

"Begin." stated Pain.

Kisame charged at Ayame swinging his sword and Ayame dodged each swing by jumping back. He raised his sword again and Ayame jumped up, bounced off the end, landing behind him. She spun and kicked him hard using the back of her foot. The force sent him tumbling over. This gave her time to prepare a jutsu.

"Sound Style: Piercing Waves!"

Kisame fell to his knees and held his head. His ears were starting to bleed. With this jutsu, Ayame would either leave him till he became unconscious, or put her lightning barrier around him. She let him go and hopped back. I suppose she was giving him a chance.

Kisame vanished. A substitution jutsu! She must have realised that it wasn't the real him and stopped. Kisame was now behind her, swinging Samehade, aiming for her waist. It hit and sent her flying. Ayame somehow managed to flip and land on her feet. She threw her katana at Kisame who dodged it, but cut his cheek slightly. She smirked. Kisame made some hand signs and the earth beneath Ayame caved in. Ayame tried to jump out but failed, as her feet had been swallowed up by the mud.

"Lightning Style: Chakra Gather!" Ayame spoke. Her feet then began to glow with lightning chakra and she jumped out of the mud. Ayame then manoeuvred the chakra from her feet to her hands. She ran at Kisame and Kisame charged at her. Ayame slid between Kisame's legs and pushed him, once she was behind him (again). This sent a shock through Kisame's body, causing him to be temporarily stunned. Ayame raised her hands and quickly did some hand signs for another jutsu.

"Lightning Style: Mystical Sparks Cage!" Kisame was surrounded by lightning chakra, with no way out. "Hey?" Ayame called over to us. "does he have to be unconscious for me to win, or can he surrender?"

"Either." said Konan.

Ayame turned to Kisame who was contemplating whether or not to touch the lightning cage walls.

"Kisame, you can either surrender, or I'm shocking you unconscious." Ayame said to him.

"Hmph."

"I'll give you a taster of the pain, shall I?" Ayame said, menacingly. She raised her hands to make the few hand signals she needed to make. "Shock."

"Ahhhhoowwwwwchhh!" The 'small' shock made Kisame yelp. "Alright, you win, god dammit." He mumbled.

"Yahoohoo!" Ayame did a victory dance and released Kisame. "You were an awesome opponent Kisa!"

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Kisame grinned.

* * *

><p>Next up was Chiyoko vs. Tobi.<p>

Before Chiyoko could even get into a fighting stance, Tobi had run at her with...a stick? What the hell! Chiyoko looked just as confused as I did. She was just dodging the harmless stick, jumping side to side backwards. I could see Chiyoko was beginning to get pissed. Chi's got such a short temper.

Just then, Chiyoko swung her fist back and then brought it forward to full on punch Tobi in the face. He went flying back. Everyone's, excluding myself, Ayame and Chiyoko, mouths dropped open.

"No way, yeah..." Deidara said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tobi didn't use his space-time ninjutsu...?" Sasori answered my question with a question.

"What's that?" asked Ayame. She got ignored. Everyone was interested in the battle. Ayame just shrugged and rolled her eyes before returning her focus back to the fight.

Tobi looked really confused. Whenever he tried to perform a jutsu, you could see him getting tired almost immediately. Chiyoko was just smirking.

Chiyoko kept on attacking the confused ninja with her wolf-based taijutsu style. Oh, did I mention she was raised by wolves just before she entered the leaf villiage? Heh...I must've forgotten. Anywhozal, Chi, and the rest of us, could see that Tobi was reaching his limit so she quickly did some hand signs.

"Ruby Style: Sparkle Scratch!" She yelled.

"Ruby style?" asked Deidara. "I've never heard of that, hmm!"

"It's her kekkai genkai." Ayame said, engrossed in the battle.

Red jewels appeared, surrounding Tobi. The rubies absorbed his chakra, causing him to fall to his knees. Chiyoko was going easy on him. Flashes of light sprang from the rubies and cut Tobi here, there, and everywhere on his person. Tobi collapsed.

"Yay! I won!" Chiyoko cheered. I clapped for her as she ran over. "I won, right?" she asked Pain. Pain nodded slightly and she high-fived Ayame. "Yeah!"

"Um...shouldn't someone do something about Tobi?" I asked. Kakuzu looked at me and then went to take Tobi to the Akatsuki's infirmary.

"Kamiko...you're up." Pain said.

* * *

><p><em>'Here we go.' <em>I thought. Itachi took a fighting postion as did I.

Itachi's eyes flashed with his bloodline limit. I flashed my own. Neither of us moved.

"Go already!" Ayame and Chiyoko yelled in sync. I turned my head for a slight second to look at them, but my body was enclosed in flames. Itachi had done a fireball jutsu whilst I had let my guard down.

"Damn it..." I said, trying to stop the flames from destroying my clothes. I flung a few shruiken at Itachi and then performed a few hand signs.

You know how I said my clan uses emotions? Well, its more like things that represent the emotions. For example, fire represents anger. You get it? No? Yes? Whatever. Anywhozal, if we are angry at the time we use fire, the attack is magnified, and more powerful. I decided I'd use 'happiness', which is weird because it's just a pink-ish red chakra...how that represents happiness, I will never know...

"Suzuki Style: Happiness! Happiness Style: Chakra Freeze!" I yelled.

The strangely colour chakra formed around my hands. I dropped my sycthe so I could use both hands. I ran at Itachi, and he prepared himself for my 'punch'. I stopped just 2 and a half metres in front of him, confusing him, and threw my chakra at him. He barely had time to dodge and it caught him on his arm.

"What was that?" I heard Sasori ask.

"Have you not heard of the Suzuki clan?" Ayame responded.

"JASHIN DAMN IT! SHUT UP, YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!" I yelled at them, swinging a fist at Itachi's head.

"BLASPHEMY!" Hidan yelled.

I turned to him. "SHUT UP, I'M A JASHINIST, YOU FUCK-" I was sent backwards. I landed harshly on the floor and coughed up blood. "Shit...that hurt..." I looked to see what had just happened. My own scythe was implanted in my stomach. I glared at Itachi.

_'My own fucking weapon? That bastard...'_ I stood up, pulling my sycthe from my torso. _'Now that's done it.'_

I charged at Itachi, and the rest was blurry. I think I managed to slice him here and there, and he got me several times as well.

_'Fuck! Calm down, keep this up and you'll get no-where. Think, bitch.'_ I thought. _'I need to trap him somehow, like Chi and Ay did...what can I use? Aha! I know!'_

I jumped back and prepared some hand signs.

"Suzuki Style:Happy, Calm, Mix!" I shouted. "Mix Style: Wind Trap." I whispered the last part.

I put my hands out in front of me and my jutsu made it's way to Itachi. I quite like this jutsu, because you can't dodge it. Itachi was rendered immobile. I walked forward towards him and placed my sycthe at his neck. His sharingan glared at me. I smirked.

"Do I win?" I asked him.

"Hn."

I turned to Pain. "Do I win?" I called over. He nodded slighty.

"Woo." I looked at Itachi and released him. "Nice battle."

He inclined his head. I smiled and walked over to Ayame and Chiyoko. We high-fived.

"Owwww!" I said, realising I still had a large gash in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Chiyoko asked.

"Yeah, fucking peachy." I answered sarcastically. "I have a fucking huge gash, of course I'm fine!"

"Yeah...eheh..." Chi replied.

"You might want to go to the infirmary, yeah. You don't want that getting any worse, hmm." Deidara said. Sasori walked up behind him.

"You should all go to be checked out...and Leader-sama says we'll meet after." Sasori said.

"Hm, where's the infirmary?" Ayame asked Deidara, I think she was blushing too...I'll bug her later.

"The brat will show you, follow him." Sasori said before 'poofing' away.

"What Danna said, I suppose, yeah. Come on, hmm."

I nodded and grinned. Coolio.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading, review? :) εїз<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Akatisuki's New Girls! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**εїз**

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Don't move around too much, girls, especially you, Kamiko. You don't want those stiches coming undone." Konan said sweetly.

We nodded. "Thanks Konan, will do!" I replied.

"We appreciate it, thanks Konan!" Chiyoko said.

"Yup, thanks Konan-chan!" Ayame said.

Konan giggled a little. "No problem girls, by the way Pain is just assessing your skills and there will be a meeting in half an hour."

"Hmm...okies!" I said, giving Konan the 'okay sign' and winking. Konan smiled and waved goodbye before 'poofing' away. "So...what now?" I asked.

"We could look around? Or we could go talk to the others?" Ayame suggested.

_'Oh right! I was supposed to bug Ayame!'_ I thought as I noticed the blush appear on Ayame's cheeks.

"Sooo..." I began with a mischevious tone. "...how about those boys, huh?" I snickered.

"What are you going on about?" Chiyoko asked.

"They were pretty fucking hot if you ask me, which one do you like, Ayame?" I said, causing the blush on Ayame's face to become a deeper shade of pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she stated.

"Heh, what about the blonde, hmm?" I teased.

"He's kinda cute..." she mumbled.

"Ohh...!" Chiyoko said, catching on.

"Hah! So you admit it!" I yelled.

"Yeah well...! Umm...which one do you like then?" Ayame was bright red. I giggled.

"I don't know yet, but for now, lets go, I bet you're just itching to see Deidara-san again!" I mocked, skipping down the hall and making a right.

"Other way!" Chiyoko yelled. I turned around and went the other way, as Chiyoko had told me.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the Akatsuki's lounge now, talking about whether we thought we'd be accepted into Akatsuki and discussing each of our battles.<p>

"You three, are weird, you know?" Kisame said.

"Well, thanks! How so?" Ayame said, laughing slightly.

"Well for one, I haven't ever seen that technique with the lightning you used, and when my clone returned to me, well, I never knew sound could hurt so much!" Kisame replied. Ayame smiled.

"Ha, that's Ayame for you!" Chiyoko said, enthusiastically.

"Tobi thinks Chi-chan was good too!"

"Really? I wasn't that good...was I?" Chiyoko said, blushing a little.

"Hn. You were a good opponent, it seemed." Itachi said, resulting in Chiyoko's blush to redden. "I think none of us have seen someone use that ruby style you possess."

Chiyoko nodded, still blushing. "It's my kekkai genkai, I suppose."

"Say Itachi, you're talking more thatn usual." Kisame said, grinning.

"Hn."

"Nevermind then..." Kisame said, in a defeated manner.

"So, Kamiko, you were good too, yeah. What was that 'Suzuki Style' you used, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Hm? Oh, my clan's technique, Suzuki Style. We use emotions." I replied, smiling.

"Emotions?" asked Sasori.

"Yup! Well, sort of, it's more like things that represent emotions. I can sometimes manipulate others emotions too, but I rarely do that...and whatever I'm feeling at the time, say anger, and I use the 'anger/fire' style, it gets intensified, and more powerful. It's a little confusing, but whatever."

Sasori nodded, taking it in.

"Cool, yeah. Wait, what about when Itachi used your scythe on you, hmm? You should have passed out, un."

"I'm immortal, and I have a very high pain threshold." I said trying not to glare at Itachi for using my own weapon against me.

"Immortal? Like Kakuzu immortal, or Hidan immortal?" Kisame asked.

"This is the last fucking question, okay? It's kinda pissing me off with all these Jashin-damned questions. Hidan immortal, I too, am a Jashinist."

"A follower of Jashin? Fuck yeah!" Hidan exclaimed. I giggled and looked at Ayame who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." she answered. I gave her a questioning look and was about to speak until the door opened and Konan entered.

"We're meeting now in the the meeting room." she said.

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki sat at a large table, while myself, Ayame and Chiyoko stood. Pain cleared his throat and began to speak.<p>

"Girls, I have assessed each of your skills and with what we have seen so far, I believe you may be of some use to us." Our faces lit up, I'm not sure why, we weren't trying to get into this organization in the first place. "You each seem to possess rare skills, and that is how we normally recruit new members. Therefore, welcome to the Akatsuki."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, along with Ayame and Chiyoko.

"I will sort out rooms and uniform for you, until then, dismissed." Pain said, leaving with Konan, to elsewhere.

I looked at Ayame and Chiyoko.

"What now?"

Chiyoko shrugged as did Ayame.

"Hmm..." I said, thinking.

"Hey, you guys tell us about yourselves!" Chiyoko said after a while.

"What, us, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Ayame nodded, blushing.

"Hmm, well then, I'm Deidara, yeah. I like art and making it explode, hmm. I have a kekkai genkai, so I have mouths on my hands, un. Sasori no Danna is my partner, yeah." Deidara said showing us his hands.

"Awesome..." I said, inspecting his hands. "Kisame?"

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, my partner is Itachi and I'm one of the seven ninja swordmen. My chakra nature is water and earth and my sword, Samehada, can absorb chakra." he said, grinning.

"That's cool, I can perform water jutsu as well." Chiyoko said. "Um, Itachi?"

"...My name is Itachi Uchiha and I have fire and water nature chakra. I also possess the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Kinda like Chiyoko then, I suppose. Sasori..._no Danna_?" I said, smiling.

Sasori looked at me for adding the 'no Danna' part onto his name. I grinned at him.

"I like making _my_ art, that is, puppets, and I believe that true art is everlasting, unlike the brat who thinks art is fleeting. Pft. I also like making poisons."

"Puppets? Oh yeah, I remember you used chakra strings earlier! Cool! Kaku-... Kakuzu? Where'd he go? Whatever, Hidan then?"

"I'm immortal, and I think Kakuzu's an ass. I'm a Jashinist, and I have a fucking awesome three-bladed scythe."

"Where's your scythe? I love weapons!" I asked, and Ayame and Chiyoko smirked at me. I ignored them.

"It's in my room, I'll go get in a minute." Hidan replied.

"Shit, Hidan. You didn't swear..." Kisame said, mouth slightly agape.

"Shut up, fish fucker."

"...Damn it! First Itachi, now you!" Kisame went to sulk, probably in his room...or a corner, or something.

"Okaaaay...shall we go elsewhere?" Ayame asked. Chiyoko, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan and myself nodded.

"It's fucking crap in here." I declared, walking out.

* * *

><p><em>'It isn't so bad here, after all. It'll be easier than before, and we have more company. It looks as if Ayame and Chiyoko are a tad cold though.' <em> I thought. _'...I'm bored shitless though. I wonder when our rooms and shit will be ready.'_

"Kamiko!" I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Chiyoko yelling down my ear.

"Fuuuuck! What?" I yelled back.

"We wanted to play Truth or Dare, you in?" Ayame asked.

"Um...okay, sure?"

"Great! Who wants to go first?" Ayame asked again, but addressing everyone.

"Tobi will! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Okay! Truth or Dare?" Chiyoko asked, excitedly.

"Tobi picks Dare!"

We all thought of a dare until Kisame, who had returned from brooding, spoke up.

"I know! Talk backwards until it's my turn! And if you fail, you have to...hug Hidan!"

"What the fuck! Why me?" Hidan yelled.

"Because...Kisame thinks you're smexy." I said, with an emotionless face, to add humor.

"I do not, bitch!" Kisame protested.

"Yeah, yeah, Tobi pick someone!" I said, smirking at Kisame.

"Yako, Ibot skcip Iapmes!" Tobi said, earning a laugh from us all, except Itachi and Sasori. "Hturt ro erad, Iapmes?"

"Um, truth, yeah." Deidara said.

"Pussy, are ya, Deidara?" Hidan mocked Deidara.

" Aww, come on, leave Dei alone, and Dei, what other things do you do with your hand-mouths, besides jutsu's...?" I said, grinning mischeviously.

"Uhh...sexual activities, hmm?" He said, quietly.

I laughed, as did Hidan, Kisame and Chiyoko, whilst Ayame went bright red.

"What? On yourself, or with a partner?" I giggled.

"No, yeah! With a girl, hmm!"

I snickered and peeked at a tomato red Ayame.

_'Heh heh heh...'_ I thought.

Deidara was blushing slightly, but ignored it and carried on with the game.

"Hidan, Truth or Dare, hmm?"

"Dare. Give it your best fucking shot."

"I dare you to poke Kamiko's boob!" Ayame practically yelled. My eye twitched.

"What?" I asked her.

"Quick, Hidan! Or you'll miss your chance!" Ayame yelled. I turned to look at Hidan, but instead of him being sat where he should have been, his face was right next to mine. I felt a jab on my right breast, and Hidan moved back, slowly. He had a tinge of red on his cheeks, as did I.

"Fuck you, Aya."

"Fish fucker, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go hug Tobi and tell him he can speak normally now." Chiyoko said.

"Sure, crappy dare, but, where is Tobi?" Kisame said.

"You have to find him!" Chiyoko smiled. Kisame shrugged and left the room in search of Tobi.

"Who's go is it then?" Ayame asked.

"..."

"Great...then-"

"I dare Ayame to kiss Dei!" I yelled, cutting Ayame off.

"HUH? B-b-but-?" Ayame stuttered.

"Shush! Just do it!" I grinned devilishly. Ayame scowled at me and then crawled over to Deidara sheepishly. She quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Aw, that's not good enough is it, Chi?" Chiyoko giggled and nodded. "Give him a proper kiss!"

"But-!"

"Nope, do it!"

Ayame turned back to Deidara. She put her hands on his face and smashed her lips against his. Both Deidara and Ayame went bright red. The others in the room, including myself, either smirked or giggled at the two.

_'Aw crap, I bet she'll get me back for this.' _I thought, my laughing fading. Then Ayame turned to me and smiled evilily.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I dare you to lick Hidan's face!"

"Damn you...wait, you didn't ask Truth or Dare!" I complained.

"Too bad, neither did you!" She countered.

"Hmph. Whatever." I mumbled, crawling up to Hidan. Hidan turned his head and taped his cheek cockily. I raised my eyebrow.

_'Yeah, right. I'm not your bitch. Hey...that's an idea.'_ I thought, grabbing his head and turning it to face me. I then licked his face going from his chin to his forehead, and over his nose. His cocky expression changed to a look of shock. I laughed and sat back down. _'Heh. That'll teach him.'_

"Right, Chi, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare?"

We all began to think of a good dare to give Chiyoko. Deidara decided to speak.

"I dare Chiyoko to give Itachi a hug and kiss, yeah." He said, still blushing from the event with Ayame.

"Okay..." Chiyoko crept over to Itachi who opened his arms for Chiyoko to hug him. Chiyoko did so and when they released each other she pecked him on the lips. It was all quite cute actually. We were about to continue when Kisame walked in, a little out of breath.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"Tobi...hug...too...tight...also...leader...rooms...uniform...ready." Kisame said between breaths. I laughed at this and stood along with Chiyoko.

"Aw, poor Kisa...anywhozal, Kamiko, Aya? Shall we check out our rooms?" Chi enquired. I nodded and followed her out the room after telling the guys that we'd continue our game later.

* * *

><p>"We get separate rooms? This base must be really big!" Ayame said.<p>

"Mm...which do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have this one? I like the wallpaper, it's a really nice red-ish-pink colour." Chiyoko replied with a question.

"Sure, I have nothing against it, Ayame?"

"I want the purple room, so go ahead, Chi!"

"This works out well, I wanted the red and black one anyway!" We went into the separate rooms to check out where we'd be living from now on. "See you later!"

_'We finally have a place to stay...a family of sorts and I think it'll work! Jashin, we got lucky!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 3! It's kinda crappy (and late, sorry!) because I've been kinda busy and didn't really know what to write...but there's truth or dare in it! Meh...I know it's suckish. Next chapter will be better (hopefully), and thanks for reading! εїз<strong>

**~HyugaPanda~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Chapter 4 of Akatsuki's New Girls! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto!**

**εїз**

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

_'This...heh...I can't describe it. For criminals, they sure are kind. Giving us our own rooms? It's so weird. It's a good thing though. Chi and Aya...I'm glad they got this opportunity.'_

I had been sitting in my new room for quite a while now. I was just sitting on the bed messing with my scythe. I was kind of bored actually. We'd been here a few days now, and not much happens here. You would of thought, that with this base being so big and- Hey! That's it!

I got up, knocked on Chiyoko's door and went in.

"Chi...?"

"What...?"

"I'm boreeeddd!"

"That makes two of us then."

"Three, actually." Ayame added, walking in. "What shall we do to cure the terrible disease called boredom?"

"Lets...uhh...I dunno." Chiyoko said.

"We should explore the base! More importantly, everyone's rooms!" I burst out.

"Um, sure!" Ayame said.

"Okay!" Chiyoko said at almost the same time.

"Come on then!"

* * *

><p>Myself, Ayame and Chiyoko had managed to sneak in and out of Kisame's, Itachi's, Sasori's, Deidara's and Tobi's rooms without getting caught and we were now about to venture into Kakuzu's room.<p>

"You first!" Chiyoko whispered to Ayame, crouching.

"What! No way, you first!" Ayame replied in the same tone, kneeling next to her.

"Nu-uh! Kamiko! You go!" Chiyoko turned to me and shoved me through the door to Kakuzu's room.

"Ow! Why the hell d'you push me, you fucker?" I moaned standing up. Chiyoko and Ayame's eyes widened and they sped off down the hall. "Where're you going?"

Someone behind me coughed. I spun round to see non other than Kakuzu himself.

"Shit."

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked in his gruff voice, a dangerous tone lingering about.

"Umm...uhh, I-I'm.." I stuttered.

_'Woah. He's slightly intimidating.'_ I thought.

"I said, what are you doing in my room?" He repeated. I gulped.

"Well, I, uhh...um, you see, I'm...taking a survey?"

"What?" Kakuzu looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, a survey. I was wondering that if you turn around..." I lied. Kakuzu turned around and I sped out of his room and down the hall in the same direction as my friends, who has abandoned me, had gone. I looked behind me to check if Kakuzu was chasing me.

"Phew." I sighed turning back around only to run into something hard. I fell over and landed on my butt. Opening my eyes, I saw I had ran into Hidan.

"Oh! Sorry! Hi Hidan!" I blushed madly.

"Uh, what the fuck you runnin' away from, bitch?" He asked.

"Your fucking partner, and who're you calling 'bitch', bitch?"

Hidan smirked.

"What're you smirking at?" I narrowed my eyes. Hidan rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Come on, bitch, you wanted to check out my scythe, right?"Hidan said walking away.

"Huh? Oh, Jashin yeah! Of course!" I replied, ignoring the 'bitch' he called me. Again.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"Crap, Chi! We left Kami behind, she's gonna kill us now!" I said.

"Oh yeah...crud buckets." Chiyoko answered. "What shall we do then?"

"Why the panicked faces, girls?" Kisame came up behind us with Deidara.

"Oh well...um..." I stuttered.

_'Oh crap...I'm stuttering! Kamiko was right about me and Deidara...damn her.'_

"Hm? What's up, yeah?" Deidara asked again.

'Well, uh..." I cleared my throat. "...we kinda snuck-"

"Oi! You bitches! You left me!"

"Shit." Chiyoko and I said in sync.

"H-hi, Kamiko! H-how's it going?" Chiyoko said.

Kamiko had a weird look on her face. It was a mixture of anger and mischief.

"Eheh...actually...hide me!" Kamiko said.

"Um, why, un?" Deidara asked, looking at her strangely. Kamiko snuck behind the four of us.

"Um, Kam? What are you doing? Oh! Wait...you stole Hidan's scythe. I can't believe I didn't notice before." I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. That thing was huge. How the hell did anyone else not notice?

"Don't worry, un. Kisame and Chiyoko-chan didn't notice, yeah. Neither did I, hm." Deidara smiled. I blushed hard.

_'Eeee! That's such a cute smile! Oh gosh, my cheeks are burning!'_ I squealed in my mind.

"Anywhozal, why'd did you steal Hidan's scythe?" I asked Kamiko.

"Well, I bumped into him in the hall and he reminded me about his scythe so we went to take a look and it was sharp and shiny and I took it." Kamiko said quickly. I barely managed to catch all that she said; she was talking so fast. "That's basically it, but now you all need to act casual because I can hear Hidan coming!" Kamiko ducked behind us.

Sure enough, Hidan came speeding down the hall, yelling curses at the rather badly hidden Kamiko. I yielded a 'casual' looking pose as did Chiyoko, Kisame and Deidara who decided to sling his arm over my shoulder. I blushed deeper again.

"Where's the bitch?" Hidan asked us. We all shrugged. "Yeah right. Where is she, damn it! She's got my scythe!"

We all shrugged again. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he began to pass by us.

"Cabbage! Whoops..." **(1)** Kamiko's voice was heard and Hidan turned to tackle Kamiko. "Ahh! Get off me!"

I heard Kamiko yell. I wasn't really focusing on that though. Hidan had managed to tackle Kamiko to the floor, but pushed Chiyoko into Kisame and Deidara into me. Deidara was now on top of me and our lips were connected. My eyes were wide and my face was red. Deidara had a hint of pink across his cheeks.

"Ah! Get off my boob, Hidan!" Kamiko yelled, accidentally molested by Hidan. Myself and Deidara parted and got up, him offering me a hand. Chiyoko and Kisame were standing to the side, eating popcorn. Popcorn? Where'd they get that from?

"Shit. Sorry, bitch. I didn't mean to grab it!" Hidan yelled at the same volume as Kamiko.

"Yeah well, now's the time to get off!" Kamiko replied.

"...No. You stole my scythe."

Aha, this is pretty interesting.

"What? That's no excuse! Now get the fuck off!" Kamiko punched Hidan in the stomach. Hidan flicked her. Kamiko bit him. They started to play-wrestle.

Kisame and Chiyoko had finished their mystery popcorn by now and were beginning to walk away. Deidara was watching Kamiko and Hidan with a puzzled expression.

"Um, Chi? Kisame-san? Where're you going?" I asked the big, blue fish-guy and the short-compared-to-Kisame friend of mine.

"To spar. Coming?" Chiyoko answered simply.

I looked up at Deidara. I'm not sure why, I just did. Deidara nodded and took my hand, causing me to blush again, and led me off to the training grounds leaving Kamiko and Hidan to scramble around on the floor.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

Myself and Hidan had been play-fighting on the floor for about 7 minutes now. We were both lying on our sides in the hall way, clawing and kicking at each other, with our legs tangled together. I was biting Hidan's shoulder at the moment, and he had the palm of his hand on my forehead trying to push me off.

"Get off, bitch! Oww! Stop fucking biting me!"

"Gerroffmuyheadthenfuckzer!" My reply was slightly muffled.

"I will if you stop fucking biting my shoulder, damn it!"

"...Noaw."

"AGHHH! GET OFF!" Hidan screamed at me. I inwardly giggled...and then burst out laughing as he began tickling my sides. I had to stop biting his shoulder at that point because I was laughing so hard.

"H-Hidan...s-stop t-tick-ling me!" I said between breaths and giggles.

"Where'd you put my scythe, bitch?" Hidan said with a grin.

"It's b-behind y-ou! Ah! S-stop it!"

Hidan chuckled and released me. I crawled away quickly to catch my breath and the ensure Hidan didn't start tickling me again. Hidan picked up his scythe and stood up. Offering me a hand he spoke.

"You have a cute laugh, Kamiko."

I felt my cheeks redden and I looked down at the floor.

"Really? It's a silly laugh and embarrass-"

Hidan lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Your laugh is adorable." Hidan said before closing the gap between our lips. I responded almost immediately. Hidan's lips were warm and soft. Butterflies formed in my stomach as the kiss progressed into a more passionate kiss. When our lips parted, I wished they hadn't. That kiss was heavenly. Hidan smiled at me before walking down the hall, heading elsewhere. I stood where I was, almost motionless. I brought my fingers to my lips and watched Hidan leave.

_'Sparks...'_

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

"Hah!" I went to hit Kisame in his chest. He dodged backwards. "Damn it! Stop moving you stupid shark!" I yelled.

"Feisty! Who knew you had such a temper!" Kisame replied in a loud voice.

I glared at him and constructed some hand signs.

"Ruby Style: Crystal Knives!" The scarlet stones formed on my hands into spikes. I ran at Kisame, slashing at him angrily. Kisame dodged as I sped up, still attacking. I devised a plan in my head to trick Kisame and hoped that it would work. I pushed chakra into my hands to lengthen my ruby knives. I lengthened them about 3 centimetres longer and pretended that was as far as they go.

Kisame seemed to believe my plan as he smirked. I kept on with my plan and slashed at Kisame-san some more. Then, I lengthened my knives again and cut Kisame's side. Kisame scowled at me as I did.

"You didn't think they wouldn't go to the length I wanted, did you?" I asked him cockily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just carry on."

"Actually, you might want to sort that wound out. I put poison on my blades. Better be quick though." I said releasing my jutsu.

"I'm fine, I'll just-"

"Kisame. Do as she says. It would be wise." Itachi appeared from thin air. Kisame nodded at his partner acknowledging his words. "Chiyoko-san. Would you like to continue?" Itachi asked, addressing me.

I nodded as Kisame walked away in search of Kakuzu or Konan. I stood in a battle stance and prepared myself for Itachi's attack.

Itachi ran at me with a kunai in hand. I charged at him myself with my own kunai made of ruby. Just as we got close together, Itachi disappeared. I stopped in my tracks and was about to turn around when I felt someone behind me. Obviously it was Itachi, right? Anywhozal, Itachi grabbed my arm and held it behind my back and then placed his own kunai at my throat.

"Heh, I guess you win, Itachi! I-Itachi?" Itachi released my arm to turn my face to his.

"There is...something about you...Chiyoko-chan...that I find irresistible." Itachi said, his red orbs gazing into my own blue eyes. With that, Itachi leant in to kiss me. It was...amazing, to sum it up in one word. I wouldn't know how else to describe it.

_'I never would have thought that Itachi would take an interest in me.' _I thought, blushing as Itachi let go of me.

"Well, I-I.." I bit my lip. "You confuse me, Uchiha...I'd like to know more abou you though." I smiled.

"We shall have to spend more time with each other then." Itachi winked and left, waving slightly.

_'Itachi? Winked? At me? What is going on?'_

Ayame came rushing over with Deidara in hand after just witnessing what happened with myself and Itachi.

"Holy crap, Chi! That was so cuuute!"

"Mm, I haven't seen Itachi open up like that before, yeah." Deidara put in.

"R-really?" I asked, feeling a little special. Deidara nodded. "So, uh...what's the deal with you two? I mean, friends don't just hold hands like you two are..."

Deidara and Ayame looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed.

"Oh, uh...I guess we've done it so many times today, we just didn't realise..." Ayame said.

"Uh, yeah...I suppose...hm." Deidara agreed. I winked at him and tilted my head towards my friend. He looked at me curiously and narrowed his eyes. I grinned.

_'I wonder whether anyone has told him how cheeky Aya can be...?'_

As that thought entered my head, Ayame had gone into her 'cheeky mode' and turned to Deidara. She got on her tip-toes adnd put her hands on Deidara's neck and kissed him passionately. Deidara looked surprised at first, but then responded. I smiled as Ayame broke the kiss and went nervous.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." Ayame stuttered a bit.

"Heh...it's okay, hm. It was quite enjoyable, actually, un. Right, well, I have to go and create some new sculptures, so I'll see you later, Chiyoko-san, Ayame-hime, yeah." Deidara said with a hint of pink on his face and a cheeky grin. He left myself and Ayame to watch him leave and for us to have a girly spaz.

"Oh my gosh! We have to find Kamiko and tell her!" I said.

"Yeah! I wonder where she is...let's check her room first!"

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

_'I can't believe Hidan actually kissed me. It was so out of the blue! I have to tell Ayame and Chiyoko! Eeee!'_

Just as I got up, my door burst open and my two best friends ran in, slamming the door behind them. They seemed excited.

"Hey guys, I was just about to come find you! I have to tell you something!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Us too!" They choursed.

"Okay, after three?" asked Ayame resulting in myself and Chiyoko nodding.

"Right! One...Two...Three!"

"Hidan kissed me!"

"Deidara kissed me!"

"Itachi kissed me!"

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Really?"

"That's awesome!"

"That's awesome!"

"That's awesome!"

"Okay, stop it." I said, after the weird yelling in sync.

"Yeah, yeah. Aywhozal, details, girls! Details!" Chiyoko said, excited.

We stayed up most of the night talking about how each of us ahd been kissed. We were being quite loud and managed to wake Tobi up, who bounced in and told us to be quieter because Tobi couldn't sleep. I wonder how he even sleeps with all his energy anyway! When we eventually went to sleep, we all snuggled up together. I smiled as I drifted to sleep, thinking of all the adventure with Akatsuki to come. I'm glad we made the choice to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie Dokie! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please? :D<strong>

**(1) Cabbage is a pretty random thing to say, and when you're trying to hide, saying it probably doesn't make any sense, right? Well, I'll explain. In my group of friends, we've developed a way to prevent sneezing. That is, yelling cabbage. It makes no sense, but it works, strangely. Most of the time, anyway. Either way it's quite fun to yell cabbage randomly. :D**

**Oh yeah...sorry for the delay...again...I have no excuse really, but...nah. I got nothing. Anywhozal, virtual cookie for you if you review! :D **

**~HyugaPanda~ **

**εїз**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo! Chapter 5 is here! Please enjoy! εїз **

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"A mission?" Ayame asked. "So soon?"

"Yes. There are 3 missions available. I will be putting each of you with two other members to complete the missions." Pain said.

"Aren't we going together?" questioned Chiyoko, motioning towards myself and Ayame.

"No. Obviously, you 3 can work well together already. I'm testing to see how you work with the other members."

"Oh. That makes sense, I suppose. So what's happening then Pain-sama?" I asked.

"Ayame. You will be going with Deidara and Sasori. You will be on a research mission, finding a women called Jun Atsuka. She has a scroll that has information in it. You need to collect it." Pain said to Ayame, handing her a mission scroll.

"Right. I'll get Deidara and Sasori and we'll head out. Thank you, Pain-sama." She replied heading out the door after bowing her head at Pain.

"Chiyoko. Itachi and Kisame will be who you shall be going with. The mission will be to collect supplies and ingredients. This scroll has everything required on it. Leave as soon as possible, please."

"Yes, Leader-sama. Thank you." Chiyoko left, leaving myself to receive my mission and partners.

"What'cha got for me, Pain?" I asked, dragging out some of the end of the words. It was a little disrespectful but Pain only rolled his eyes and carried on.

"Kamiko, I would like you to team up with Hidan and Kakuzu and go on a assassination mission. The man you are looking for goes by the name Zentaro Inamine. His picture in in this scroll. Go now, Kamiko."

"Sure Pain. See ya later!"

Pain rolled his eyes again as I skipped out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Hidan! Kakuzu!" I sang.<p>

"What, bitch?" Hidan yelled back.

"Where are you both?" I asked. "We have a mission!"

"We?"

"Yes, we, Hidan! Now get your butts out here!" I said, as Kakuzu emerged from his room, all ready to go. "Hey, Kuzu! How are you?" I asked. He nodded his head at me politely.

"Kamiko. I'm good, what about you?"

"Good thanks! Oh...by the way...sorry about the other day...eheh...we were just...uh..."

"Shush. I understand. Just don't do it again, please." Kakuzu waved it off. I smiled at him and he patted my head.

"OI! HIDAN!" I yelled. We had been waiting for 5 minutes now. When Hidan finally emerged, I hit him playfully on his shoulder. He winked at me. "Okay, so we have an assassination mission. Some guy called Zentaro Inamine. Kakuzu, I'll let you handle it." I passed the scroll to Kakuzu.

"Thank you." He said, reading it.

"Oi, bitch? Where's your cloak?" Hidan asked me, as Kakuzu assessed the mission.

"My cloak? Oh yeah, I haven't tried it on yet. Let me just go get it, I'll meet you at the entrance." I said, running off down the hall.

_'Woop! First mission! I'm so excited!'_

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I knocked on Itachi's door and waited for an answer. Itachi opened the door to me and motioned me to come in. I walked in, a little nervous and found that Kisame was also in there.

"Hey, guys. We've got a mission." I said, holding up the scroll. Kisame motioned me to throw it to him, so I did and he caught it.

"Hm. Okay, I'll go get myself sorted." Kisame said, throwing to scroll to Itachi who observed it. Itachi nodded after reading it. He got up and sorted himself out too.

"Chiyoko, shouldn't you go and get ready too?" Itachi asked me.

"Hm? I am ready though."

"What about your Akatsuki cloak?" Itachi reminded me.

_'Oh yeah. I'm part of the Akatsuki now. I've got to wear the cloak. Silly me!' _I thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll meet both of you at the front entrance!" I said, skipping out the door. Itachi half-smiled and shook his head at my antics. I smiled to myself as I skipped down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh! Danna! Hi!" I said, bumping into Sasori.

"Brat number 2. What is it?" Sasori said.

"Well Danna, me, you, and Brat number 1 have a mission!" I said, a little excitedly.

"Is that so? Well, come on. Let's go tell the Brat."

I nodded and followed Sasori no Danna to Deidara's room.

"Brat. We have a mission." Sasori said on entering Deidara's room. "Get dressed so we can go."

I had been so busy looking around Deidara's room that I hadn't noticed what Deidara was wearing. Nothing but a towel. I felt my face burn up and turn bright red. He looked so hot. He'd obviously just come out the shower. His hair was down, his body covered in water droplets and most of his body was uncovered revealing toned muscles. I looked away embarrassed.

"Mm. What's Ayame doing in here, though, un?" Deidara asked, noting my tomato-like appearance.

"All three of us have the mission." Sasori answered him.

"Oh right, un. She isn't wearing her uniform so...yeah, hn."

"Oh! Yeah...I'll go get it. I'll meet you both by the entrance so you can get ready." I rushed, slightly embarrassed still. I ran down the hall after giving the scroll to Sasori.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I reached into the wardrobe, complimentary of the Akatsuki, and pulled out the black robe, also thanks to the Akatsuki. I put it on walking over to the mirror, (lets just say that the Akatsuki got us a lot, okay?) and then examined myself when I had it on properly.

_'Akatsuki, huh?'_ I did up the cloak and looked at myself. _'Nah.'_ I undid it again and positioned it so that the collar flopped a bit and the front sides were flow-y.

"That looks better. Yeah...I'm liking that!" I posed in the mirror, checking out my new uniform. I grabbed some shuriken and kunai, my scythe and headed out my door to bump into Ayame and Chiyoko who were conversing about their missions.

"Hi guys!" I said, cheerfully.

"Kamiko! Hey! You look awesome!" Chiyoko exclaimed.

"Mm, you do!" Ayame agreed.

"Thanks, you guys look smexy too!" I said, grinning. Chiyoko and Ayame giggled at my choice of words. "So anywhozal, our first mission with the Akatsuki! And don't you just love Pain for grouping us like he did?"

"Yeah, I bet Ayame's a pleased doughnut." Chiyoko said. We looked at her funny.

"A 'pleased doughnut'?" Ayame asked her.

"Um...apparently?"

Ayame shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to leave for the missions...so I'm going." I walked off. Ayame and Chiyoko followed.

On the way down to the entrance, where we said we would meet out team-mates, we discussed each of our missions. It seems that I wasn't the only one excited for our first missions with the Akatsuki. Of course, we've been on missions before, we are ninja for Jashin's sake, but I mean, it's with the Akatsuki! That's what makes it exciting! Also, how Pain has grouped us up, is very suspicious, yet cool, since we are with those who myself, Ayame and Chiyoko might have 'a thing' for...

Anywhozal, enough of my blabbering, time skip to the missions!

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Where've you been, bitch?"

"Getting my shit together, Hidan." I answered.

"Well, we should have left by now." Kakuzu said in his deep voice.

"Sorry Kuzu!" I pouted. Kakuzu grunted at the nickname I gave him. Kakuzu turned and left the hideout and Hidan followed, murmuring curses. I skipped after them, dragging my scythe. "So Kuzu, did you read the mission scroll?" I asked.

"Yes, we're heading in the direction of the lighting country. Zentaro should be around there."

"Yes sir! So what's the plaaaaa-? Hidan!" Hidan grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. "Hidan, what are you doing?" I asked again, blushing slightly.

"You walk slow. I'm speeding you up." Hidan answered simply.

"...But now you have me and a scythe to carry?"

"...Oh." Hidan tossed his scythe at me, which I caught, skilfully. "You fucking carry it then, bitch."

I narrowed my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see me. "Hmph. Fine then." Slinging both scythes onto my back, I performed a few hand signs and grabbed both scythes again. "Ninpō : Shurinku." I said, as both scythes became miniature.

"Woah, how'd you do that, Kami?" Hidan asked me.

"It was a shrinking jutsu, idiot." Kakuzu answered for me.

"Shaddap, Kakuzu. I fucking knew that!"

I rolled my eyes, put the scythes into my pouch and rested my head on Hidan's shoulder as he was now carrying me in a piggy-back. I let my arms dangle in front of Hidan's chest. I think, if Chiyoko and Ayame were witnessing this, they'd be cooing about how cute the situation was.

"I can feel your boobs on my back." Hidan stated.

"Way to ruin the moment, baka." I rolled my eyes and bit his ear. Hidan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

We were travelling through the trees at a steady speed on our way to collect supplies.

"Itachi-kun? Which villiage are we going to?" I asked, an innocent tone in my voice.

"A villiage just outside of the rock country." Itachi responded to me.

"Coolio." I said, speeding up to catch up with them. The Akatsuki were quite fast. I tripped just as I caught up to Kisame. I almost lost my balance, but Kisame caught me before I fell and stood me up-right. Kisame smiled a toothy grin at me, and grabbed my hand so that I could keep up easier.

"Careful there, Suītohāto." Kisame said.

I blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks, Kisa!"

I looked at Itachi's lonely hand and made a bold move to hold it. When I did, Itachi tensed slightly, but relaxed shortly after. He had an almost undetectable surprised look on his face.

We carried on leaping through the trees, holding hands, with me in the middle smiling, with a pink tint across my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

We arrived on the outside of a small town, that was busy with people and villagers. We executed a jutsu to disguise ourselves, to avoid suspicion. I now had red hair, pulled into two bunches that reached my ankles, emerald green eyes and I was slightly shorter thank usual. I was wearing a black, baggy crop top and black and purple skirt. I was wearing black ninja sandals still.

Kakuzu now had mid-length, brunette hair that was pulled into a small ponytail. His eyes and his height hadn't changed. He was wearing a simple, dark green kimono. His ninja shoes remained.

Hidan had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with black nin-trousers. He was wearing a beige messenger bag over his torso. Again, his ninja shoes remained.

We walked through the villiage and found a hotel, of which we checked into.

When we got into the room, I stared at the lack of three single beds. I turned to glare at Kakuzu, who was responsible for checking us in. I cleared my throat in an obvious way.

"Kakuzu...why is there only one single bed and one double bed?" I asked, with a threatening tone.

Kakuzu merely shrugged, walked over to the single bed and sat down on it. He then looked at me, an innocent yet menacing glint in his oddly coloured eyes. I furrowed my brow and got ready to run at him. Kakuzu looked away for a split second and I sped towards him, arms out-stretched. I tackled him and we started to wrestle on the bed.

_'We're like brother and sister! How freakin' cute!'_ I thought as I poked Kakuzu in the ribs again. I was laughing like an idiot and Kakuzu was chuckling. It was probably the first time I had seen him display emotion. All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted from Kakuzu. _'Hm? Someone's a little jealous.'_ I rolled my eyes.

Hidan cleared his throat awkwardly. I looked at him and then turned back to Kakuzu.

"Onii-san! Hidan's being jealous!" I said in a whiny way, also calling Kakuzu 'big brother' to rub in the fact that he was like a brother-figure.

Kakuzu just chuckled.

"I am not!" Hidan denied, blushing. I giggled making him blush even more.

"D'aww, you're so cute, Hi-kun!" I cooed. Hidan just looked away, embarrassed. "Well guys, I'm going to get some sleep so I can stay awake tonight." I jumped onto the double bed that, apparently, I had to share with Hidan. "One of you fuckers wake me up later, please?"

Kakuzu grunted and went back to whatever he was doing and Hidan nodded. I yawned a 'thanks' and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"So where will this woman be, Danna?" I asked. We had arrived in a small town just inside the fire country.

"She works in a small shop somewhere in the villiage. The shop is called 'Nichijō no nīzu'." Sasori replied.

"Oh right. By the way, shouldn't we be in disguise?"

"Not really, hm. This town is, sort of, allied with the Akatsuki, yeah. Even though it's in the fire country, un." Deidara answered my question.

I nodded and latched on to Deidara. Deidara smiled down at me. I had decided to get closer to both Danna and Dei on this mission because I had the feeling I'd be working with them a lot from now on.

Walking through the villiage, I hummed softly to myself, whilst noting each of the villagers expressions. Something came to mind as I was doing so.

"Hey Danna, Dei? What happens if we are spotted by Konoha ninja?" I asked them.

"That thought hadn't sprang to mind, actually, hm. I guess we'll just have to be careful, yeah."

"Even if we did encounter other ninja, they wouldn't stand a chance against us. No worries, Ayame-chan." Sasori said.

"Okay Danna." I smiled.

After walking around for a bit, Sasori suggested that we stop for the night. We checked into a small inn with a room with three beds and sorted ourselves out so that we could go in search of Jun's shop.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Kamiko? Wake up." A voice I recognised as Kakuzu said.

"What?" I murmured, not fully awake.

"Kamiko, wake up." Kakuzu shook my shoulders again. This time, I woke up properly and sat up. Hidan was sitting on the bed next to me, a faint blush on his face, but a cocky expression. "Kamiko you were sleep talking." Kakuzu told me.

"Oh? What was I saying?" I asked naïvely.

"You were moaning Hidan's name."

I clamped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"So Kamiko..." Hidan started. "...good dream?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Yes, actually." I decided to try and embarrass Hidan. Again. "You were good in bed. Maybe we should try for real sometime?" I winked at him.

Hidan made a weird sound. One between gasping and chuckling. I laughed at him for it. He tackled me on the bed and started tickling me, making me have a laughing fit.

"H-Hidan! We n-need to get r-ready for o-our m-mission!" I screamed, hysterical with laughter.

Hidan chuckled and stopped tickling me, and I took a big breath of air in. Hidan did a jutsu to change his clothes so he was now wearing casual trousers and a shirt. Kakuzu looked the same. I got off the bed so I could do the same.

I decided to go for a slutty, revealing outfit. I was wearing a top that barely covered my breasts and showed my stomach. I had on a very short skirt and was wearing suspenders and long, black stockings. I wore heels and had obvious, but pretty make-up on. As soon as I had transformed, I turned to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Do I look like a slut?" I asked, bluntly. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded and I smiled. "Good to know. Shall we go?"

We headed down to a local club in hope of finding Zentaro Inamine.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"I'm going this way, come find me if you spot him." I said to the boys in our group. They nodded and headed off in different directions. I went up to the bar and ordered a drink. I was just looking around the club until I spotted someone familiar. It wasn't Zentaro, but a girl.

_*Flashback* (Age 8)_

"_Tag! You're it!" I laughed as Ayame tagged our other friend who we had met only recently._

"_Aw! No way!" She yelled back at Ayame. Ayame stuck her tongue out at the girl. I was too busy laughing that I didn't realise our other friend had run into me. We tumbled to the ground, laughing. Ayame and Chiyoko ran up to us to see if we were okay. Seeing we were fine, Chiyoko jumped on top of us. As did Ayame. "Uh!" The short girl grunted, pouting afterwards._

_Myself, Chiyoko and Ayame cooed at her face. She was by far the cutest one of us all. _

_*Flashback End*_

I had been staring at the girl for so long that she had come up to the bar and I hadn't even noticed. I turned to her as she ordered an orange juice.

"Excuse me?" I asked, politely.

The girl turned to me.

"Kamiko Suzuki?" She questioned.

"Tsukiko Jo?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>:O A new characterOC! Who is this mystery person? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Also in this chapter it says something about a 'pleased doughnut'? I felt the need. It makes no sense, but who cares? XD Anywhozal, I'm not entirely sure whether this chapter was late or whatever, but if it was delayed, my apologies! Thanks again, and I love all all of you who read this and extra love and virtual cookies for those who review! :D Okay then, I'm done! So until the next chapter, bye! εїз**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Chapter 6 is finally here! Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V<p>

"Kamiko Suzuki?" She questioned.

"Tsukiko Jo?" I asked.

"KAMIKOOO!" The girl who was now revealed as Tsukiko leapt at me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Kamiko-nee-chan!"

"Aha…you too, Kiko!" I was slightly taken off guard when Tsukiko jumped at me so my enthusiasm only showed when I said my friend's nick-name.

Releasing me, Tsukiko smiled cutely at me with her eyes shut in a half circle way.

'_Still cute as ever, I see.'_ I smiled softly.

"What brings you here, Onee-chan?" she asked, sipping on a juice carton that appeared from no-where.

"A mission. What about you?" I replied, grinning.

"Oh, cool! With Ayame-nee-chan and Chi-nee-chan? I'm hiding, I suppose." Tsukiko's face went from cheerful to a childish pout. I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing at her cute display.

"No, those two are on different missions, I'm with Hidan and Kakuzu. Oh! We joined the Akatsuki too! Anywhozal, hiding? What from?"

"I left Kumogakure! Chased out more like…some kid stole my ice-cream and I used my ultimate on him! It's not my fault I didn't know that the kid was the Raikage's grandson." Tsukiko pouted again. "Now, the Raikage has sent ninja after me. I don't see the big deal! It's not fair."

"The kid saw The Wrath of Tsukiko, didn't he?" I laughed. "All for an ice-cream?"

"Well, yeah…" Tsukiko mumbled. I giggled again.

"Let me finish my mission, and then we'll kill those bastards who were sent after you, m'kay?" I said, patting her head. She looked up at me and smiled her cute smile again and nodded.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

'_Wow…this is kind of boring. Ayame had a better mission than me. I bet Kam did too. I guess I'll just wait for Itachi to finish his damn dango and for Kisame to return.'_

I turned my head away from admiring a tree to Itachi, who was looking at me already as if he was going to speak to me. He opened his mouth and closed it again before looking away again.

"I-Itachi? Is there something the matter?" I asked.

A silence took place, apart from the birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees.

"Chiyoko?" Itachi finally answered.

"Hm?"

"I…You…Um…" He said. I looked at him thoughtfully. Itachi reached over and took my hand. "The time we've spent together…uh…I've gotten to know you better…um…"

"I've gotten to know you better too, Itachi-kun!" I said, smiling and giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled and continued. "I think…that I might want to…"

"Want to what?"

"I'd like to start a relationship with you." Itachi turned his head to the side as his face went a crimson colour. I looked at him, lovingly. "I have assessed my feelings over and over again until I was sure and Chiyoko, I love you."

My eyes widened. I was not expecting that. My mouth hung slightly agape. I was not expecting that at all. In truth, I hadn't really thought about my feelings towards the Akatsuki, or Itachi…but now that I'm thinking about it, I guess that the Akatsuki are like family and Itachi…Itachi is more than just family or a friend. He's…my love at first sight.

"I-Itachi…I…I think I love you too. I want to be in a relationship with you too." I could feel my face getting warmer. Soon, I'd be blushing as much as Ayame does. Itachi's eyes brightened and his face lit up. He was even more beautiful when he looked happy.

Just as Itachi and I leant in for a kiss, Itachi grabbed me and jumped away. I was a little confused until I realised that someone else was in the area, and it wasn't Kisame.

"Shit. Itachi, someone else is here, wha-" Itachi placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"They don't know where we are, hide your chakra…" Itachi whispered. I nodded, vaguely taken aback by his actions.

"I swear there was someone just here. Seriously, they were right there!" A voice said.

"What are you going on about? Come on or we'll be late! Some ninja you are…"

Although we could both hear the voices arguing, we weren't concentrating on that. Mine and Itachi's lips were pressed firmly together, him cradling my body close to his; the other ninja were none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"Danna!" I yelled, frustrated.

"What is it?"

"My bed just broke! This place is crap!" I huffed. Sasori rolled his eyes and put down the miniature puppet he had been working on. He inspected the leg that had completely collapsed and snapped in half.

"Damn, hm. I didn't know you were that heavy, un." Deidara said, jokingly. I turned around to jokingly tell him to shut up, but the words never quite came out. Well…not how I wanted them to.

"Why is it, that whenever I see Deidara, he's either half naked, or just incredibly smexy looking?"

'_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!'_ I smacked a hand over my mouth. _'I did not mean to say that! I meant to say…whatever I was going to say!'_ I mentally punched myself in the face before realising that Deidara was staring at me, smirking, but blushing just as bright as I was.

"So Ayame thinks I'm 'smexy', hm?"

Ooh, look floor! Interesting…

"Ayameeee, unnn…" I lifted my head up slightly to see Deidara's face right next to my face. I let out a squeal and fell backwards. Deidara chuckled as he scooped me up and sat us both on his bed. I pouted the whole time. "You're so cute, Ayame, yeah." Cue mental squeal.

Deidara nuzzled his nose against mine and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Brat number 2, your bed is beyond repair, you can use mine. It's not like I was going to sleep myself or anything."

"Hm? Oh thanks, Danna!" I said snuggling further into Deidara's chest. Sasori went back to his puppet and started looking for something. I watched Sasori. "Danna? Have you lost something?"

"Hm. I'm missing a screw."

"I thought you were intelligent…"

"Shut up, brat 2. I didn't mean that. I'm missing a screw for my puppet." Sasori snapped. "I'll have to go buy one, I'll be back in a bit. Behave."

"Yes, Danna~!" I sang. Sasori acknowledged me, shot a look at Dei and left.

"So, Ayame, un…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we, hm…?"

"Are we what?"

"Are me and you, um…are we t-together?" Deidara was beginning to turn pink.

'_What's he embarrassed by? He's pink…? Hm…together? Oh my Jashin, I just realised! He missed his speech impediment off his sentence! Wait…I'm confused…'_

Deidara was waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Ayame, un?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry…eheh…" I muttered an apology, sheepishly.

"So…hm?"

"Oh! Wait, what do you mean by 'together'?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. I was being stupid, wasn't I? Damn it.

"I mean, like…in this way, hm." Deidara leaned over me and kissed me passionately. I responded immediately, as if this was a regular thing, which it kind of had been recently and-

As Deidara pulled away, I realised what he meant. Jashin…I am SLOW.

"Ohh…I get it now…"

"So, yeah?"

I thought about it carefully, not that I needed to - but I did, and I eventually turned to Deidara and kissed him again. Smiling the sweetest smile I could muster, I replied happily:

"Of course!"

Dei-kun grinned and hugged me tightly. Cue ambitious-to-make-babies make-out session. That is, until Sasori returns…

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Damn it…where the hell is Kakuzu? Or Hidan?" I cussed colourful swearwords as I lead a juice-drinking Tsukiko through the crowds of the club.

"Nee-chan? Is that one of them?" Tsukiko pointed towards a man surrounded by girls.

"Don't point! He'll see!" I wondered why I was worried at Tsuki's pointing. Then it hit me. "Zentaro."

"Ne, if you're trying to find your team mates, why not flare your chakra?" Kiko asked, still innocently sipping on her juice box.

I facepalmed.

'_Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? I'm such an idiot sometimes.' _I thought, taking Tsukiko's advice and flaring my chakra to notify my team mates where I was.

Within minutes, both Hidan and Kakuzu were at my side questioning me about Tsukiko.

"Hey, bitch. 'S'up? By the way, who's this?" Hidan asked.

"Hey, Hidan. Kakuzu. This is mine, Chi's and Aya's childhood friend, Tsukiko Jo. Tsuki, this is Hidan and Kakuzu. Now you've met I have something important to tell you: Zentaro is over there." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

Kakuzu nodded first at me, then at Tsukiko. Hidan grinned. Then they both 'casually' turned to look at Zentaro. Yeah…it wasn't noticeable at all. Don't you love sarcasm? I do.

Anywhozal, I started walking over to Zentaro, swaying my hips in a seductive way. Hidan grabbed my arm.

"Hidan? Explanation, please?" I gestured to his hand on my arm with a nod of my head.

"What are you doing?" He said, turning crimson.

"I'm acting like a slut to get his attention so we can assassinate him and complete the mission." I said, as if it were obvious. "That was the plan, you know."

"I know…I just…" Hidan trailed off. I gave him a half-smile, kissed my index and middle fingers and then placed them on his lips.

"Shush. I won't let him go too far." I said, winking at him. Although, it wasn't a kinky wink, it was…just a wink. "Okay, I'm going now. Make sure you know where I am, and watch Tsukiko too. Don't let anything happen to her."

'_Here I go. Yet another fucking seduce-some-prick mission. Pft.' _

I began to approach Zentaro once more, in the same fashion as before. Slutty outfit? Check. Swaying hips? Check. Seductive smile? Check. Zentaro interested? Check.

Zentaro shoo-ed away the other women and watched me advance closer to him. On reaching the booth he was sat at I leant on the table, propping my face up on my elbows, giving him a full view of my cleavage. Now for my awesome conversation starter.

"How's it going, babe…?"

Hm. Close enough.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

"So is that everything?" Kisame asked, observing all the weaponry and groceries that Akatsuki needed.

"Uh-huh. Should be." I said in an away-with-the-fairies way. I was still in incredibly high spirits from earlier because of the conversation me and Itachi had. Well, I say conversation…

"Right. Well, shall we pack up, and then we'll be head back?" Kisame suggested, noting my strange mood.

"Okies~!" I sang, taking out a scroll from my pouch and putting various objects into it whilst humming. Both Itachi and Kisame followed my lead.

"What's gotten into you, Suītohāto?" Kisame asked, chuckling.

"Ah! Well, you see," I started, looking over at Itachi for a second before continuing. "Itachi confessed!"

Scarlet Uchiha-no-jutsu!

"Ahh…really?" Kisame was somewhat surprised.

"Yup!" I giggled, gleefully.

"Aw, that's sweet. I never thought Itachi to be the type of person to do that." Kisame commented.

"Hn."

I smiled and packed stuff away some more, before enveloping Itachi in a bear hug.

'_He hee! I could get used to this!'_

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

'_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shiiit. This wasn't supposed to happen! Ah crap! What the hell am I gonna do? Shite.'_

I see now why the Akatsuki used this guy. He was fucking clever. How do I know that he's clever? Because he figured out our fucking plan! That's how. Well, part of it. The bastard.

He's got me in a different room where Hidan, Kakuzu and Tsukiko can't see me and he's tied together my wrists and ankles with chakra rope therefore cutting off my chakra. I'm screwed.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? Stupid? A fool?"

"Hm…Baka, baka, baka! Hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai~?" I sang.

"Shut it. As I was saying, whatever you were planning to do, I saw right through it. With such a crappy disguise, anyone would! I bet it was just so you could dress up as what you really are, whore!" Zentaro just crossed the line.

"I am not a whore, you gay-ass fucktard! Now let me go! I'll rip your stupid little head off and stab your eyes with senbon a million times over! When I get outta this, you are so in for it!"

Zentaro snickered. "Now why would I let you go? If I did, I wouldn't have my own little whore toy, would I?"

"I. Am not. A. Whore." I growled, fiercely. "You have exactly three seconds to let me go, or your death will not be pretty."

He laughed. The bastard laughed.

"3…"

"Ha! And how were you planning on escaping your bonds, hmm?"

"2…"

"Oh wait! You weren't! You can't! You're just a trapped, insignificant whore."

"1."

I screamed. I screamed at the top of my voice. I yelled for Hidan and Kakuzu and Tsukiko. Although I didn't like it because it made me seem like 'the damsel in distress', it had to be done. I've always been crap at escape jutsu's so this was my only way out.

Just then, Zentaro slapped me hard across the cheek and stabbed me in the leg with a pocket knife. He yelled a harsh 'shut up, whore', resulting in me screeching even more lively cuss words. It continued until finally, the door burst open and Hidan, Kakuzu and Tsukiko ran in.

"Take your filthy hands off MY girlfriend!" Hidan yelled, smacking that bitch upside the head. Wait. Stop. Girlfriend? Since when? Meh. Now isn't really the best time. Kakuzu ninja-jumped over to me and cut the chakra ropes as Hidan beat the living shit out of Zentaro. Tsukiko stood at the side of the room, her expression changing from amusement to 'ouch-that's-gotta-hurt' every time fist connected with face, still sipping on her never-ending juice box.

"You okay, Kamiko?" Kakuzu asked, concerned.

"Spiffing." I was fuming. I took out my miniaturised scythe and performed a jutsu to expand it again. "Ninpō: Tenkai."

I walked closer to Hidan and a bruised and bleeding Zentaro.

"Hidan. Move away."

Hidan dropped Zentaro and stepped back slightly. I raised my scythe high above my head and held it there.

"Never underestimate the Akatsuki. Bitch." I swung my scythe down upon his neck. There was a loud crunch and blood flew in several directions around the room.

"Kamiko…?"

I removed my scythe and licked Zentaro's blood off the blade. I sighed and also removed the kunai that was sticking out of my leg.

"Kamiko? You had me so worried! Don't scare me like that again!" Hidan yelled at me, whilst pulling me into a hug.

"So I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" I asked, smirking cheekily but tiredly.

"Heh. So you're trying to make jokes now, hm?"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Wait, no! Ah, shit, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I meant that how you said it, because the…"

"I love you."

"…tone of your voice made it sound like a joke, but- wait what?"

"I said: I love you." I repeated myself.

"Uh…huh? Um…I, uhh…um…" Hidan stuttered.

"Just shut up and kiss me, bitch!" I leapt at Hidan and, well, you know what happened next.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu's P.O.V.<p>

Okay. I wasn't really expecting Kamiko to leapt at Hidan like that. Anywhozal-Damn it. Those girls have got me saying it. Anywhozal, Tsukiko had started shuffling round towards me, but her eyes were glued to the make-out session before us, right next to the dead body…

'_I wonder if Zentaro has a bounty on his head…? We'll have to go see. We could always use the extra money.' _I thought, figuring out how many crimes Zentaro might have committed. Pulling at my sleeve brought me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Tsukiko, her eyes still glued to the scene in front of us.

Wow. She was shorter that she looked.

"Psst! Kakuzu-nii? Why is Kamiko-nee trying to eat Hidan-nii-san's face?" She asked me.

I facepalmed. Seriously? She reminds me of Tobi…oh kami. Not another one.

"Uh, I'll tell you when you're old enough…" I said, hoping it'd work.

"Okay!"

Well, this has been a long day…

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"I leave you for fifteen minutes and you're already trying to rape each other!" Enter Sasori.

"Uh!" I released Deidara. "Sorry Danna! It's just that-"

"Nevermind. I managed to find Jun's shop and retrieve the scroll that Pain-sama wants so we can check out and head back if you want. Or we can sleep the night and return to the base in the morning."

"You found the shop all by yourself, un? How, yeah?"

"Apparently, this town is quite lazy and hire Konoha ninja to do all their fixing and building for them so they didn't really need a DIY shop. I found one though and coincidently it just so happened to be right next door to Jun's shop."

"Ahh…well this place is a dump, so shall we head back to the base? I mean, Leader probably wants that scroll a.s.a.p." I pointed out.

"True. Okay then, pack up."

"'Kay Danna!" I said, doing as he said.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

We arrived back at the base just after Ayame, Deidara and Sasori did. Kamiko, Kakuzu and Hidan were still not here the next morning.

"Where could they be? I mean, come on!" I moaned.

"I bet she got a better mission than us. That's why she isn't back yet." Ayame frowned.

"Or…" A suggestive grin spread across my face. "…they could be doing 'bad' things…"

"What? No! It didn't take me and Dei- I mean it wouldn't take that long!"

I gave Ayame 'the look'.

"How would you know that?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Ayame looked away, pink creeping onto her cheeks.

"I don't…it was just a guess…" I did some more eyebrow wiggling. "Okay, stop that. It's creepy."

"Sorry." I replied, giggling.

Just then, the sound of the base entrance opening and loud voices echoed through the halls of the base.

"I think they're back then." Ayame assumed, accurately.

"I think so. Lets go meet them, yeah?" I answered my friend, getting off of her bed as we were in her room.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Ah! This is so cool!" I exclaimed. It was exciting. Kamiko-nee said that there was a chance of me staying here too, so I'm really hyper. I might even be accepted into the Akatsuki!

Kamiko giggled at my excitement.

"Kam! How did your mission go?" A distant voice yelled.

"Couldn't you wait until we were actually in sight?" Another(vaguely annoyed) voice spoke to the loud voice.

"Nee-chan? Who's-" My eyes widened. It had been so long. They were so much more grown up-looking. Can't say the same for myself though. Hmph. Anywhozal, back to being surprised. "Ah! Kawaī! Ayame-nee! Chiyoko-nee!" I squealed in delight before running at them both.

"Huh? Oh gosh. Tsukiko?" Ayame-nee asked me. Chiyoko was also waiting for an answer.

"Uh-huh! I'm so happy to see you again!" I said in my cutest voice, wrapping an arm around each of them in a three-way hug.

"Tsukiko, so it really is you! Wow, you're even cuter than I remember!" Chiyoko greeted, returning my hug.

"Uh-hm! It's good to see you again, Tsuki! We missed you!" Ayame followed Chi's actions.

"Ahaa…you three look so sweet." I heard Kamiko comment. "Well, you guys go into the living room, I need to report to Pain along with Hida-kun and Kakuzu-nii. We'll see you in a bit." She said walking off with Hidan and Kakuzu-nii-san.

"Okies, see you!" Chiyoko turned to me. "Come on then, you can tell us what's gone on recently." Chiyoko smiled. Ayame nodded, also smiling.

"Okay!" I grinned.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

In the living room, Tsukiko told myself, Chiyoko and most of the Akatsuki of who she was, what happen to her after we split up, how she met Kamiko while she was on her mission and how Kamiko helped her escape the cloud ninja by killing them all.

The whole time she was giggling and smiling and showing us all, unintentionally, how cute she was.

'_It's really nice to see her again. I hope she qualifies for an Akatsuki member, because then we'll be together again. That'll be nice. He he, the Akatsuki's just getting bigger and bigger!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So...sorry for the ridiculously long wait...my laptop crashed and I had to wait for it to be repaired and I kept getting a writer's block every 10 minutes. Fun. Anywhozal, I totally put some lyrics from Triple Baka (Miku Hatsune) in here. XD What? The moment called for it... Yeah anyway, I'd like to thank you all so much for reading because it really brightens my day when I see more views on my fic. I'd also like to give special thanks to Akuma Uchiha, AnimeRulz55, XxKaori-chanxX, Nilsia, Itachiz waz takenz, Dust Bunnies Anonymous, DutchyPuppy, Emberscar, NinjaSmartie, ninjamunki4427 and The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard for reviewing as I have a happy spaz for every review I get. :P I really appreciate it, and I love you all! ^.^ Also, if you haven't already, go read XxKaori-chanxX's fic's. She's written one that has the same title, plot and characters as this and it's really good. So go read it! XD Anywhozal, that's all from me for now, love you all and remember - you're always welcome to a virtual cookie from the virtual cookie jar! ;D <strong>

**~HyugaPanda~ εїз**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai thur! Chapter 7 of Akatsuki's new girls! εїз**

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I stretched and yawned. _'What I nice lie-in.'_ I reflected, smiling to myself.

It's been almost a week and we haven't had another mission yet. Although it's been nice to relax and train a little at our own pace, it can sometimes get a little boring. The Akatsuki, excluding myself, Ayame, Kamiko and Tsuki, aren't all that lively. Yeah sure, they're fun to be around and are great to train with, but sometimes, it's like they've forgotten how to enjoy themselves…

I stretched again and got out of my comfy bed, courtesy of the Akatsuki.

"Hm…we'll just have to remind them all then." I said to myself quietly. "Now…what to wear? I don't really feel like wearing my usual nin-clothes…perhaps I'll wear a regular t-shirt? With some three-quarter length trousers, maybe?" I rummaged through my closet pulling clothes out and making a mess.

I eventually decided on a red-pink coloured t-shirt and a black skirt that was just above knee-length. _'So much for the trousers…'_

I dressed quickly and then went to clean myself up and put my absurdly long hair into its usual style. Just as I finished getting myself ready for the day ahead, a scream of pain sounded throughout the halls. It came from Kamiko's room.

"Shit. Kamiko!" I ran to see what the trouble was.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"A-Chooo!" I woke myself up with a sneeze. I wiggled my nose at the tingling sensation and then giggled. "What an awesome way to wake up!"

I shook my head at my own actions and got up to put on some clothes. My regular nin-shirt remained, whereas I decided to opt for a skirt rather than trousers. I observed myself in my floor length mirror and then proceeded to brush my messy bed-hair whilst yawning.

I did a few stretches before flopping back onto my bed. I landed with a soft bounce.

"So, Ayame? What to do today?" I asked myself. I turned over onto my stomach and propped my head up on my elbows, while swinging my legs back and forth, up and down. I began to hum quietly and tried to think of something to do.

"Train? Meh. Hang out with the girls? Maybe. Stalk Dei? That's a definite. Eheh…" I continued humming as before. I lay for a little longer, beginning to get lost in my thoughts. That is until a piercing scream, obviously one of pain, echoed about the base. "Holy crap!" I panicked and fell off my bed, landing with a thud.

"Oww…" I moaned rubbing my butt, the area that caught most of the impact of my clumsiness. I heard Chiyoko yell something and ensued to exit my room to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I rushed out my room and bumped into Ayame. Seeing as my room was furthest from Kamiko's room, I should've expected it as a possibility that Ayame might also come to inspect the noise. She didn't seem as worried as I was though. She was also rubbing her butt.

"Hey, Chi, obviously you heard that, right?"

Cue eyebrow wiggling.

"Chi?"

I laughed menacingly. "So, uh? What'cha rubbing your butt for? Did you and Deidara try a new 'style' last night?" More eyebrow dancing. It took a few seconds for Ayame to realise what I meant.

"What? N-No! Of course not! Deidara wasn't even in my room last night!" She wailed, exasperated. I snickered at her reaction and was about to continue winding her up when something crashed against the floor and Kamiko moaned again.

"Oh right." I said, remembering about our friend. I ran over to her door and flung it open, my concerned mood returning.

What a sight.

Kamiko was hopelessly lying half on the floor, half on her bed in an awkward position. Head on the floor. Legs in the air. Broken lamp.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up at the sound of Ayame rummaging around in her room. I lay still and wondered why I was lying completely straight, still in my clothes from the previous day, shoes and all.

"Okayy…" I said, somewhat confused. I went to sit up, but stopped dead in my tracks. A searing pain shot through my body. My eye twitched and I stiffened up before screaming out at the pain.

'_What the fuck did I do last night? Ahh! My body is burning and achy!'_ I tried to move again but like, really slowly. Like, really, really, reaaallly slowly.

Guess what? Epic fail.

"FUUUUUUUUCCK!" I whinged as I fell, headfirst off my bed, my legs refusing to follow. I broke a lamp in the process. More pain shot through my body.

The door flung open and Chiyoko rushed in, Ayame following casually behind. When Chiyoko and Ayame saw the state I was in, they stared at me for a minute, before doubling over and bursting out in laughter. I growled at them.

"Aren't you going to help me?" I shouted at them. I was red with both anger and embarrassment. It just caused them to laugh more. "This isn't funny! I'm in a load of pain here!"

I watched them laugh at my pathetic position and gave up with yelling at them. I sighed only to create a shift in my weight, therefore causing me to fall completely off my bed with a 'thump' on the floor. I groaned at the pain continuing to burn through my body.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I laughed at Kamiko's situation, as did Ayame who was beside me, slowly sinking to the floor in laughter. Although it was obvious she was in a lot of pain, we couldn't help but laugh. Her position it's self was funny, but the fact it was her own fault just makes it funnier.

'_Jashin! She's gonna kill us when she can move again! Ahaa! Who cares!' _I thought, also beginning to descend towards the floor in hysterics.

"Okay! Okay! Yeah this is funny to you, but it bloody hurts! Will you stop laughing at me for just one fucking second and help me out?" Kamiko complained, clearly getting ticked off at every laugh or giggle that escaped our lips.

I suppressed my giggles and stood up properly. Clearing my throat, I confirmed the source of Kamiko's pain. "So, you were training yesterday. Did you go over the top again?"

Kamiko muttered a 'yeah' and began sulking as she and I both knew this wasn't the first time this had happened. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"Right. Thought so. Ayame, shut up and help me get her back into bed, will you?" I asked, an authoritative tone lingering about my voice. Ayame brought her own sniggering to a halt and nodded, standing up to help Kamiko.

"Back to bed? What? Why? I don't want to go back to bed, I want you to heal meee!" Kamiko protested. Being the medical ninja I was, of course, I was going to refuse her.

"No, Kam. You have to rest too and you will rest even if I have to tie you to this bed. 'Kay?" I asked sweetly, yet dangerously, giving her a 'smile' that would have Hidan quivering. Kamiko shut up immediately. Ha…I love having power over Kamiko. "Right Ayame, we need to lift her back onto her bed whilst trying to cause her as less pain as possible. Hm…lift her upper body back onto the bed and then we'll turn her into a more comfortable position." I ordered.

"Got it." Ayame winked.

Just as we finished managing to get Kamiko back onto her bed, despite her wails of pain and objection, Hidan, Tobi and Tsukiko walked in, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Nee-chan…what's going on?" Tsukiko said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, we heard screaming and yelling." Hidan said. "What's that all about?"

"Tobi wants to know if everything is okay?"

I turned my attention away from Kamiko to tell the three what had happened.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

I noticed Kamiko was still in yesterday's clothes so I confronted Chiyoko about it after she'd finished explaining to Tsuki, Hidan and the ever energetic Tobi.

"Hey Chi? Kam's still in yesterday's clothes. Surely that's not healthy?" I asked.

Chiyoko furrowed her brow at Kamiko's appearance. She nodded.

"Yeah, we should get her out of those clothes; it's not exactly hygienic." Chiyoko stated.

Hidan piped up. "I could undress her." He said bluntly.

Bonk! Chiyoko smacked him on the head.

"You perv! How inappropriate! Tsukiko is present, damn it!" Chiyoko scolded him.

"Oww! What the hell? There's nothing fucking wrong with it! She is my girlfriend, for Jashin's sake!" Hidan complained. Chiyoko's eyes narrowed telling him to 'back off'.

Well this was all quite amusing.

"I wouldn't mind Hidan undressing me."

Bonk! Chiyoko smacked Kamiko on the head.

"What was that for?" Kamiko had anime tears streaming down her face.

"You should know better." Chiyoko admonished Kamiko. "Tobi, do you mind taking Tsukiko out, please? Go get her some breakfast or something?"

"Tobi will do as Chiyoko-chan said because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi grabbed the perplexed Tsukiko and sped out the door to the kitchen.

"Hidan. You too. Out." Chiyoko said in an 'I'm-not-putting-up-with-your-shit' kind of way.

"Fine." Hidan said in an 'I'm-doing-as-you-say-because-you-scare-the-crap-out-of-me-but-I'm-pretending-you-don't' way. He left scowling, muttering something about 'I'll get my chance'.

'_Quite amusing. I wonder how the rest of the day will go? Actually…I do wonder – Chiyoko's being relatively 'motherly' today. Meh. As long as she isn't scolding everyone all day, I haven't a problem with it.'_

I and Chiyoko helped Kamiko into some clean and comfortable clothes and got her under the bed covers. Chiyoko then whacked Kamiko over the head to get her to pass out and rest. I would not want her as a mother. Imagine that? Being five years old and your mother doesn't read you a bedtime story to get you to sleep, but smacks you in the head instead. What a horrible childhood…oh! Getting off-track here. Anywhozal, Chiyoko healed Kamiko's achy muscles and injuries and made sure to clean and bandage any wounds. I suppose Chiyoko would be quite a good mother when it came to caring.

When Chiyoko finished, she stood up and stretched.

"Honestly, the first thing I do in the morning, Kam? Anywhozal, Ayame, shall we go and get some breakfast then?" Chiyoko spoke rhetorically to the unconscious Kamiko before addressing me with a question of food.

"Yup!" I said, perhaps a little too loudly.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I re-awoke later during the day, at about one o'clock in the afternoon. I stretched my arms above my head and hopped out of my bed only to step on something sharp.

"What the-?" I glared at the piece of ceramic embedded in my foot. I pulled it out and looked for where it had come from. "Hm…what could- hey! My lamp's broken! How did- oh. I did. Nevermind."

I picked up the pieces of lamp that I could and threw them in the bin. I went to prepare myself for the remainder of the day.

'_That's right. I was in pain this morning because I overdid it yesterday. Hehe…and I broke my lamp when I fell out of bed. Chiyoko had to take care of me again – I'll have to thank her.' _

I brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face. I picked out some clothes to wear and went to dress in view of my mirror.

After my regular nin-trousers were on with satisfaction, someone knocked at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, covering myself with the short and baggy, purple t-shirt I was going to wear.

"It's Hidan, bitch!" Hidan answered from the other side of the door.

"Oh. 'Kay! Come on in!" I said, becoming less bothered about covering myself up, therefore lowering the t-shirt. He was my boyfriend now after all. Hidan came in and sat on my bed, grinning at me. "Oh shush, you. It's not like it's going to be the first time." I said, a flirty smirk creeping onto my lips. Hidan chuckled.

"Yeah, well. So, you feeling better, sweetpea?" Hidan is so cute when he wants to be.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess it helps that I heal quite quickly naturally." I replied looking at the scar on my stomach from when I battled Itachi. That only took a couple of days to heal. I put on the top I had been holding and walked over to Hidan.

"That's good then. Wanna go get something to eat?" Hidan enquired, standing up as I motioned that I was leaving my room and so should he be.

"Sure, but then there's the question of what to do for the remainder of the day?" I said closing the door to my room and then walking down the halls to the kitchen with Hidan, hand in hand.

"Ah…what could we do? We'll all be bored out of our fucking minds if we don't find something fun to do!"

"Mm-huh. Oh! Tsukiko said she wanted to go to the hot springs yesterday…we could go today?" I suggested as we turned the corner and walked down yet another hall. I still hadn't gotten over how huge the base was.

"That's not actually a bad idea, Kam…but there's the problem of the hot spring's location." Hidan said, frowning.

"What about the location?" I asked. "Is it far?"

"Not far from here, it's only outside Ame – but that's the damn problem. Leader has it raining 24/7 at Ame so the hot spring is caught in the rain and it'd be wet." Hidan explained.

"Ahh…we could ask Pain if he'd stop the rain just for today. We should invite him along too. Also, I'm guessing the hot spring doesn't get very many customers because of the rain so it'll probably be empty too." I reasoned.

"It's worth asking." Hidan agreed.

We finally made it to the kitchen and I greeted those who were in there. A.k.a. – Tsukiko, Tobi, Ayame, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Chiyoko, Itachi and Konan. They were all getting some lunch, apparently.

"Hiya guys, how's everyone?" I asked.

Thwack!

"What the hell are you doing up?" Chiyoko had punched me in the head and now had a harsh grip on my ear.

"Owww! Chiyoko! What the hell?" I winced as Chiyoko began twisting. "Let go! I'm fine, honest!"

Chiyoko narrowed her eyes and released me to do a quick 'heal-over' of my joints to make sure I was fine. Then, she smiled and went back to doing whatever she was doing with Itachi.

I sweat-dropped at her motherly actions.

"Anywhozal…we were thinking…" I started. "We could go to a hot spring today?"

"Yay! Can we? I reaaallly wanna go!" Tsukiko jumped up and down on the spot excitedly. "Please?" She added.

"That's not actually a bad idea. I'm up for it!" Kisame grinned.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a hot spring for a long time…" Ayame pondered.

"Mm. So, who else wants to go?" I asked. Tobi raised his hand and was waving it around in the air. Seriously, if he stretched any further, his arm was going to come out of the socket and fall off. Anywhozal, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi and Konan also showed some sort of wanting to go. "Chi, what about you?"

"Hm…are you well enough to go?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I'm fine. I told you. Besides, the hot water will help soothe my muscles…so it's a good thing!" I persuaded.

"I suppose you're right with that one. Sure, what the hell!" Chiyoko grinned at me.

I leant over to Ayame. "It might also get rid of that 'motherly' mood she's in." I whispered. Ayame snickered. "Hey, Konan? Do you reckon you can convince Pain to stop the rain? We were going to go to the one on the outskirts of Amegakure."

"Sure, Kam. I'll go ask him now. You ask the others if they'd like to come, while I'm doing that. In fact, Pain might even come." Konan smiled sweetly.

I nodded and ran off to find Kakuzu and Zetsu.

I decided to get Kakuzu first, since he would be the easiest to find. I reached Kakuzu's room and knocked on the door before going in.

"Hey, Nii-san!"

"Kamiko. What's up?" Kakuzu said, casually counting his money as usual.

"We're all going down to the hot spring, want to come?" I asked with puppy-dog eyes. Kakuzu looked at my expression and rolled his eyes going back to his counting. "Kuzu?"

"I'd best go to keep an eye on you and Hidan."

"Yay! Bye Kuzu!" I raced down the hall towards Zetsu's room.

On opening Zetsu's door, I found that he wasn't in there. _'I'll try the greenhouse then?'_ I skipped in the direction of the greenhouse. He wasn't there either. I sweat-dropped.

"Damn it, Zetsu! Where are you?" I yelled, irritated. Zetsu morphed through a wall.

"You yelled?" His white half asked.

"Yeah. Want to join us in going to the hot springs?" I questioned.

"Hm…I think we could. I just need to water Geraldine." The white half of Zetsu considered. "**Do we have to?**"

"Yes black Zetsu. Your other half said you could so you will." I smirked.

"**Alright, kid. See you in a bit.**" Zetsu sunk back through the wall. I shook my head at their antics and made my way back to the kitchen.

'_Hey, if Pain comes, it'll be all of us! An Akatsuki outing!'_ I thought, beaming cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

When everyone was ready, with everything they might need, we all met up in the living room. It turns out, everyone was going including Pain. Kamiko called it 'an Akatsuki outing'. Konan had also convinced Pain to stop the rain, thankfully.

"Everyone's sorted, right? We can go then." Chiyoko checked. Again. We seriously need to get her to relax, a.s.a.p.

Anywhozal, we left the base and headed to the hot springs.

"Ne, Dei-kun? Are the hot springs mixed gender or separate?" I asked, innocently. Deidara chuckled at my attempt of purity.

"I don't remember but I'm sure we could sneak into the same one." Deidara answered, smiling a flirty smile.

"We could…you could easily pass for a girl!" I joked. Deidara gave a fake pout.

"Aw, now you're gonna have to kiss it better!" Deidara winked, tapping his lips. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"When we get there!" I promised. I turned my attention to the group in front of us. More specifically, the couples in front of us. Itachi and Chiyoko were making there way to the springs in a similar fashion as Dei and myself were. They were holding hands and swinging their arms whilst talking to each other. Kamiko and Hidan were having a poke war and tickling each other every now and then. Pain and Konan were walking side by side and Konan had her arms wrapped around Pain's arm in a hugging manner. They were both blushing, Pain more than Konan. I also noticed that Tsukiko and Tobi were acting cute as well. Tobi was giving Tsukiko a piggy-back and Tsukiko was playing with his hair.

"Ah! Dei, look at Tsuki and Tobi! They look so cute!" I whisper-squealed. Dei let out an amused 'hn' and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him and squeezed back.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

Hidan poked my side and I squealed, jumping away retardedly. Hidan laughed at me so I pouted and went over to Leader.

"Pain-sama! Hidan laughed at me!" I whined. Pain ignored me so I turned to Konan. "Konan-sama! Pain ignored me!"

Konan chuckled and smiled at me. "Now, now boys…" She mocked. I grinned and went back to Hidan, jumping on his back.

"Holy shit, Kam. Warn me next time!" Hidan said, half-serious.

"Umm…naah! It's much more fun to just jump you." I giggled.

"Kamiko!" Chiyoko had obviously heard that.

"Damn it." I whispered, looking for a distraction. "Eheh…um, hey look! The hot springs!" I yelled, urging Hidan to run to them.

It turns out; Tobi decided he wanted to be first along with Tsukiko. They sped right past everyone. I heard Tsukiko laugh happily.

"Last one there smells really bad!" She shouted back to us all, causing a few of us to laugh.

"Come on then guys!" Ayame said blushing and climbing onto Deidara's back and speeding off. Itachi and Chiyoko followed suit.

"Quick! Go Hidan, before Pain and Konan decide they want to beat us!" I insisted, excitedly.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

"Aw. It's not mixed gender!" Ayame said. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, uh…yay? It's not mixed gender?" She said.

"You bet, Ayame. Now go on. In." I ordered. Ayame dramatically dropped her head and arms and walked slowly through the entrance. I motioned with my head for the other girls to release their men and follow Ayame. All the while I was smiling menacingly. The boys face-palmed. I kissed Itachi 'goodbye' and left him to join the other sulking girls.

Once we were in, we were greeted by an elderly woman, who supposedly was the owner of the bath house. She showed us to the female changing room and made sure we were happy, wishing us to enjoy ourselves.

"Thank you!" I told the woman as she left. "Right. Get changed guys!" I smiled, not failing to notice Ayame, Kamiko and Konan's sweat-drops. Aw, sweet little Tsukiko hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

Once we were all ready, we made our way to the spring, four of us walking normally whilst Tsukiko imitated a dinosaur. Yeah, short arms, retarded walk and snapping teeth. What a sight.

I was too busy watching Tsukiko's dino walk to notice that Kamiko had run past me, dragging Ayame with her, and jumped at the edge of the spring. She threw away her towel before cannon-balling into the water.

"Kamiko!" I said, frustrated at her and Ayame's actions.

When Kamiko resurfaced along with Ayame they both grinned whilst Ayame gave the victory sign with her fingers. I face-palmed as they began laughing.

* * *

><p>Kisame's P.O.V.<p>

We heard a splash and laughing on the other side of the fence-like wall. Chiyoko had also scolded Kamiko for some reason. I raised my eyebrow at the commotion as I got into the spring.

"They sound like they're having a load of fuckin' fun over there" Hidan laughed.

"No shit." I grinned, revealing all my shark-like teeth.

"Tsukiko! Sit down! Or cover up, damn it!" Ayame yelled. Each of the Akatsuki members either face-palmed or smirked. Well, I think Tobi did too…he was still wearing his mask. Yeah. Anyhow, I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, Itachi. You seem really talkative ever since you got with Chiyoko."

"Hn."

"Screw you." Itachi did it, yet again.

"Why doesn't Chiyoko screw him instead?" Hidan said cheekily but in all seriousness.

What happened next was both really funny but quite unexpected. First, Itachi went the same shade as the Sharingan and second, the fence collapsed. Like, the whole thing fell over flat on the floor. Behind it, Chiyoko stood with a fist outstretched to where the fence would have been. She was just as red as Itachi and I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Hidan…!" She said, growling a little. Chiyoko stormed over to Hidan, and punched him in the face. Hidan was gobsmacked. Literally. I laughed at the situation along with Kamiko, Deidara, Ayame, Tsukiko, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu's white and black half, and even Pain and Itachi chuckled a little.

"What the fuck? It's not funny! It hurts!" Hidan complained. This made us laugh harder.

"Next time watch your mouth, Hidan!" Konan advised, giggling.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

Once our laughing fit had died down, we continued with relaxing in the springs. Since Chiyoko had destroyed the wall separating the two baths, and her 'motherly instincts' mood had basically disappeared, we were all in the same bath, namely the men's bath.

I was sitting next to Dei, my face flushed as usual, but this time I can blame it on the heat.

"It seems we managed to find a way for this to work, un." Deidara observed.

"Mm-mh. Even if it wasn't planned this way!" I smiled. Deidara laughed a bit.

I made my mind up to rest my head on Dei's shoulder and close my eyes. It was strangely possible to do this without any disturbances. A.k.a. – Hidan and Kamiko. They were actually being quiet and well behaved for once. I opened my eyes to see what they were doing. Kamiko and Hidan were holding hands, Kamiko's head was on Hidan's shoulder and Hidan's head was resting on Kamiko's head.

'_We should bring them to a hot spring more often.'_ I thought, thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet. I glanced over at Chiyoko and Itachi who were also in a similar position. Chiyoko was leaning on Itachi and Itachi had his arm around her. D'aww, cute.

Tobi and Tsukiko looked cute too. Although, I think Tobi was feeling a bit awkward. It seemed as if Tsukiko had fallen asleep and Tobi was trying to keep her from sliding into the water without waking her. Even if Tsukiko and Tobi had the minds of children, it was obvious they were getting closer by the minute. 'Best chum's' they were as Tsukiko had put it. I chuckled at the thought.

I yawned and snuggled closer to my boyfriend who gladly held me closer.

'_What a nice day it's been…well, apart from Kamiko being a retard this morning and Chiyoko's motherly mood. Heheh.' _

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

We left the springs at around nine, after apologising for the damage. We also paid some compensation money, of which Kakuzu wasn't too happy about.

On the way back to the base, Chiyoko and Tsukiko were reminiscing about the past.

"Do you remember the time when Tsukiko fell in the river and we had to fish her out?" Chiyoko asked both me and Ayame.

I searched my memory and nodded happily, waiting for Ayame to catch up. I gave a shivering Tsukiko my cloak while we waited.

"Oh yeah!" There we go.

"I was trying to get the ball back! Someone decided to be clumsy." Tsukiko shot a look at Ayame who gave her a look that said 'What?'. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, never did get it back in the end…" Chiyoko recalled.

"Mm, that was my favourite ball as well." Tsukiko said, pouting.

"Your ball? It was my ball, Kiko."

"Nu-uh! It was mine!" Tsukiko contradicted.

"What? It was mine, it had my name on it!" Chiyoko shook her head.

'_Are they seriously arguing about a ball?' _I wasn't surprised by Tsukiko, but Chiyoko! I would never have thought she would argue about something so trivial.

"Tsuki, you probably don't remember all that well, it was so long ago, you know."

"What makes you think you remember it so well then_!_?" Tsukiko's eyes were welling up with tears and her mouth displayed a quivering pout.

Wow. She looked…so cute!

Tsukiko huffed at Chiyoko before turning and running off in the wrong direction. Okay, I didn't think that would happen.

"Tsukiko!" Ayame yelled after her. I realised that we'd stopped walking a while ago and the other members of Akatsuki were well ahead of us.

"Oh dear…" I said, for both losing the Akatsuki and now Tsukiko. "Oh, by the way Chiyoko, that ball was Ayame's. I popped your ball and Tsukiko gave hers to a monkey for some reason." I deadpanned. Chiyoko looked at me with her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"We should probably go after her, or she could get herself into trouble." Ayame urged us. We nodded and chased after Tsukiko.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Hmph. That was definitely my ball! My ball was green with pink stripes! Chi's was red with yellow spots…I think…" I mumbled to myself, having gotten quite awhile away from the others. "Wait…did we even play with my ball that day?"

_*Flashback Time!* (8 year old Tsukiko and 9 year old Chiyoko, Ayame and Kamiko)_

"_Catch, Kamiko!"_

"_Oof!" Kamiko landed on her butt after attempting to catch the purple ball they were playing with. It flew past her and landed in a nearby river with a splash._

"_My ball!" Ayame exclaimed, running up to the side of the river to watch it drift away. _

"_I'll get it!" Tsukiko ran and jumped straight into the moderately fast flowing river. _

"_Ah! Tsuki! The river will drag you along, you idiot! Kamiko, Ayame, quick! Find something for her to grab onto!" _

_*No more Flashback Time…*_

"Ah…so the ball was purple…that means it was Ayame's…whoopsie." I giggled. "I should head back now then, or the others will get worri-"

I felt someone hit the back of my head harshly and I fell to the ground unconscious. Although I had passed out, every sound was as clear as diamond.

"This is a member of the Akatsuki? Not really much effort…" Someone said.

"They can still be interrogated though. Good work…Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...sorry about it being somewhat late...again. You see, I got lost on the path of life...<br>Anywhozal, do you know what's really annoying and retarded? I do. It's my cursor. It has a mind of it's own and I have to stop every 5 seconds just to watch it spack and then stop working. I'm going to break this damn laptop in a bit. :P I've been in a Disney mood recently...what's been going on with you guys and gals? Well! That's all I'm saying for now other than thanks for reading and thanks to those who'll review this chappy. Also, love you! And, uh, yeah, virtual cookies all round! ;) Bye! εїз**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Chapter number 8 of Akatsuki's New Girls! Enjoy! εїз**

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"Fuck. Where'd she go?" Kamiko asked, worry visible on her face. I'm pretty sure that my expression was similar.

"I'll summon Daiki. He'll be able to pick up her scent hopefully." Chiyoko said, biting her thumb to draw blood and forming some hand signs. Sure enough, Daiki, Chiyoko's wolf summon, appeared before us.

"Hey, Chi. Long time no see!" Daiki grinned, toothily. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hiya, Daiki. We've lost Tsukiko, can you pick up her scent?" Chiyoko asked.

"Gottcha." Daiki sniffed the ground, searching for Tsukiko's smell. "Okay, got it! This way!"

Daiki took off in the direction of Tsukiko, still sniffing. We leapt after him, following him and keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of Tsukiko.

"Say, I can smell Kamiko too, but you're right here…?"

"She's wearing my cloak. That's why you can smell me too." Kamiko answered. Daiki nodded in understanding.

"Dai, how far away is she?" I enquired.

"Hmm. I'd say she's about a ten minute walk from where you summoned me. She isn't stopping though and she's not alone either."

"What_!_?" Kamiko was a mix between anxious and angry. "Fuck. Guys, pick up the pace."

We nodded determinedly.

"We're headed towards Leaf, aren't we, Daiki?" Chiyoko said. I turned to look at her and her head was hung, her bangs hiding her face. It was obvious that Chiyoko was not looking forward to returning to the leaf village.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I pushed my legs to go as fast as they would. Tsukiko was in trouble, I just knew it. On top of that, we were headed for the village hidden in the leaves, where the ninja there were very skilled. The leaf village was also Chiyoko's former home. The problems just kept on piling.

"Daiki, how much further?" I asked Chiyoko's nin-wolf. He sniffed the air once more before answering.

"I hope you're all ready for battle, because Tsukiko has stopped and I can smell blood."

"Blood?" Ayame exclaimed, alarmed. "Tsukiko can't have-"

"It isn't her blood, Aya. Not to worry…but we had better hurry up." Daiki cut Ayame off, so as to not cause any fret. Ayame let out a sigh of relief.

"Right. Well, I can just see the top of the gates so that must mean we're almost there. You ready?" I subjected, enlarging my scythe.

Ayame nodded, drawing her katana. Daiki looked bored but ready, still on Tsukiko's trail. Chiyoko had formed a sharp staff from her ruby style.

"Ready." Chi said.

We quickened our pace yet again, in hope of reaching Tsukiko before she entered the village. We didn't want to cause that much trouble.

"There she is!" Ayame pointed at our missing friend.

As we neared her, it seemed the battle had already begun. The other three ninja who had taken her, most likely, were all bleeding – the blood Daiki could smell. Tsukiko, on the other hand; not a scratch.

"Uh, guys…be careful. Tsukiko's eyes…" Ayame pointed out. Sure enough, Tsukiko had activated her ultimate jutsu, ready for use, causing her left eye to become purple whilst her right eye was red. It was a bit of a difference from her normal sea-blue eye colour, if you ask me.

We stood behind Tsukiko in a way that made us look like we were her bitches. The three ninja looked at us in a way that said 'Back up, hmm?' and 'Aw, crap.'

"Just _what _do you think you're doing taking Tsukiko like that?" Chiyoko hissed, venom glazing the tone.

"Ah, Chiyoko! It's nice to see you again." The eldest ninja said in a fake happy tone.

"You know her, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde one asked.

"Hm. You probably don't remember her. That is Chiyoko Baconina, an ex-leaf ninja." The man, the blonde addressed as Kakashi, said.

"Ah! I read some records about her." Pinky said.

"I love how you guys think this is an appropriate time to discuss this shit. Now. You have two options. Let us take Tsukiko and be on our way and we can pretend like this never happened…or we'll kick your ass's and then be on our way." I interrupted their little conversation. Aha. So evil.

"You think you can kick our ass's? Ha! I don't think so! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

I stared at the orange ninja with an amused look on my face.

"Well, that's lovely. But I don't give a fuck." I launched myself at the blonde, kicking him in the face. "BOOYAH! Good job letting your guard down, blondie!"

Ayame then pounced at the dude called Kakashi, Chiyoko following suit.

"Chi! What about Tsuki?" Ayame exclaimed as I dodged a punch from the cocky idiot, Naruto. I whirled around to see the pink-haired bitch running to attack the defenceless Tsukiko who had gone into a trance trying to deactivate her jutsu – the only bad thing about her ultimate.

"Tsukiko!" I yelled just as I was kicked in the back, causing me to fall to the floor. Despite the ground coming closer to my face, I kept my gaze fixed on Tsukiko and Pinky, my face scrunched into that of a worried scowl. Pinky's drawn back fist began shooting forward towards Tsukiko's face.

Oh, but wait.

Pinky punches thin air. My eyes widened as I realised Tsukiko was no longer there.

"Rasengan!" I screamed in pain as whatever jutsu Naruto performed landed on my back. I coughed blood and tried to ignore the burning sensation on my back. Wiping my mouth, I stood up, tired.

"You bastard…that fucking hurt!" I growled, turning around and swinging a fist at the blonde.

"H-How…you shouldn't be able to stand after that!" Naruto complained, confused.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm immortal. Nice try, asshole." I glared at him, trying to burn holes in his head.

"Kam! We're retreating!" Chiyoko yelled at me.

"Yeah, fine!" I replied, turning to run after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi grabbed my arm and shouted the name of a jutsu I didn't quite catch. The next thing I knew was that a lightning jutsu had inflicted yet more pain on me, catching Chiyoko in the spark as well.

"Aw, fuck no! Again? And you got Chiyoko too! You asshole!" I snarled and spun around quickly, slashing at him with my scythe making a nice clean cut across his chest. "Bitch."

I coughed up more blood and ran to Chiyoko's side. Her leg was injured so I helped her take to the tree tops.

"Thanks, Kam. Tobi saved Tsuki and Ayame's with them. By the way, are you okay?" Chiyoko asked.

"I'm alright for now. I can keep going if that's what you're asking."

"Kam." Chiyoko said sternly.

"Okay! I feel dizzy from the blood loss and my arm and back hurts! But I'm fine!"

Chiyoko rolled her eyes.

"The others are over there."

I nodded and quickened my pace to get us 'there' faster. When I landed on the ground I helped Chiyoko sit against a tree for her to heal her injuries.

"Hey, Tobi. What brings you here?" I asked the lollipop.

"Tobi noticed that you girls were missing and came to find you! Lucky for Tobi, Tobi found you just in time! Also Tobi will transport us to the others now! Tobi said to wait at the base!" Tobi explained.

"Ah. Oh, Tsukiko, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay! I'm sorry for causing you trouble!" Tsukiko pouted cutely.

"It's okay, at least we're together again now!" Ayame assured the frowning girl, returning Tsukiko to a happy mood. I let out a small chuckle as I leant against a tree. I wasn't feeling too good.

"Hey, Chi, are blurred vision and ringing in your ears symptoms of passing out?"

"Yeah, why, Kam?"

"Ah. I think I'm about to pass out." I started lowering myself to the ground to sit, but I lost consciousness and just fell instead. Woo, go blood loss.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

When I awoke, I found myself in the Akatsuki's infirmary with Hidan and Konan. Hidan was asleep in the chair beside the bed I occupied. Konan was preparing new bandages, I think.

I stretched and sat up, yawning. Konan heard my yawn and turned the top half of her body around to look at me briefly. I smiled at her.

"How're you feeling, 'Miko?" Konan asked, returning the smile.

"Good, I suppose. I bit tired, but good." I replied, rolling my eyes at the new nickname.

"Ah, that's good then. I'll just change your bandages and after you can do what you like."

"Okay, oh! By the way, is Chi okay? 'Cause of her leg?"

"Chiyoko's fine. She's quite the talented medical-nin. She'll be walking properly within the next few days. Ayame's okay too. Some scratches and whatnot. She does have a large cut on her arm though, and it's a little deep. I'm just surprised at the lack of injuries Tsuki has! I mean, she was the one captured!" Konan explained, removing the bandages around my arm and torso. I giggled at her surprise.

"You haven't seen nothing yet! Tsukiko's not all rainbows and butterflies!"

"Ahaa! Well, we'll be witnessing some of Tsukiko's skills soon!" Konan laughed. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Soon? And don't you find it amazing that Hidan can sleep through all of this?"

"Yes…and yes. Pain's decided that Tsukiko will be fighting me later. And I know, right? I didn't think it was possible!" Konan told me.

"Ah! Cool! I've been waiting to see how you fight!" Konan beamed and finished bandaging my arm. "Thanks, Konan-chan! I'll see you later, then. I'm gonna go bother someone now."

Konan rolled her eyes, smiling at my mischievousness. I poked Hidan to wake him up and then pulled his arms around my shoulders from behind. It startled him when I began dragging him out the room.

"Heavy sleeper much?" I laughed.

"Shut up, doofus."

"I thought I was 'bitch'?"

"Okay, shut up, doofus-bitch."

"Apparently, you aren't a happy person when you're rudely awoken."

"Who would be?" I laughed at Hidan's sudden volume change.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

It seems almost all of the Akatsuki had tired themselves out with worrying when we disappeared. Itachi had fallen asleep with me in his lazily draped arms and his head on my shoulder. Over on the other couch, Deidara had fallen asleep lying with his head in Ayame's lap. Ayame was as bright as a tomato. Eheheh.

When Kamiko walked in, it looked as if Hidan was tired too…Kamiko was dragging him. It looked so funny! She plopped him down on the third sofa and then sat on his lap. Hidan responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his face in the back of her hair.

"So, did you two know that Tsuki will be fighting Konan?" Kamiko asked me and Ayame. I nodded, carefully so I wouldn't disturb my Weasel.

"Yeah, I can't wait! It'll be awesome seeing Tsuki and Konan-chan fight." Ayame commented. Kamiko nodded in agreement. We then sat silently for a while, just watching each other.

My gaze wandered over to Kamiko who was leaning back on Hidan and then over to Ayame who was playing with Deidara's hair. Ayame suddenly stopped and she looked at me. An evil grin spread across her face. Kamiko also noticed this because when she looked at me, her face held the expression: 'WTF?'. I mouthed 'psycho' to her, making her laugh.

"I just had a great idea." Ayame grinned.

"And that would be?" Kamiko urged. Ayame laughed psychotically, matching her grin.

"Let's make Itachi, Hidan and Dei…_fabulous._"

I blinked twice and then slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing hysterically. Kamiko was snickering.

"That's genius. We so totally should." I complimented Ayame and her amazing idea. Kamiko, still sniggering, got up off Hidan, making sure that he didn't stir. I did the same with Itachi as did Ayame with Deidara.

We then snuck off to get the needed materials. When we returned the boys were still in the same positions we'd left them in.

"To work…we go." I announced in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

An hour or so later, we were done with our boys. They truly looked fabulous. I smirked at my handiwork. I had decorated Deidara's face with purple eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner, bright pink lipstick and pink blush. I had also found two pink ribbons of which I used to tie Deidara's hair into two pony-tails on the sides of his hair. I also managed to shimmy him into a skirt. I giggled at my work.

"He looks good, Aya. Very pretty." Chiyoko said, sarcastically.

"Oh Jashin. I've just realised that…you're going out with a she-male!" I smacked Kamiko for that. "Hey, this was your idea!"

"Yeah, but…shut up."

"Nice comeback. Anywhozal, onto Chiyoko's creation!"

We shuffled around to see what Chiyoko had done to Itachi. Itachi was now sporting green eye shadow, blue mascara, heavy eyeliner, red blusher and neon orange lips. Chi had taken his hair from his usual ponytail and curled it all, completing the look with a neon pink bow clipped on the side.

"Nice colour scheme?" I said.

"Is it meant to look terrible?" Kamiko asked. Chiyoko nodded and laughed.

"What? I had the colours and I was never going to use them on myself!" She argued. I rolled my eyes and then moved on to Hidan.

Hidan was wearing mascara and his eye shadow was rainbow on one eye. On the other eye there was a cat. I looked at Kamiko sceptically. She grinned. Hidan's lips were painted bright red and his cheeks matched the crimson colour. Kamiko had put a headband in Hidan's hair that had a cupcake on it. The best part, though, was the bright yellow bra that he wore.

"Sexy." Chiyoko mocked.

"I know, right?" I agreed, in the same tone Chiyoko had used.

"Thank you." Kamiko said simply before pulling out a camera. "Hehe. Picture time!"

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

Me, Chiyoko and Ayame had retired to the kitchen at the smell of cake. Tobi had been baking with Tsukiko. It surprised me that Tobi could cook and was quite good at it. So we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating a slice of cake when Kisame comes in, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, Kisa-chan?" Tsukiko asked. Kisame got his breath back before he answered.

"I just walked into the living room to find Hidan, Itachi and Deidara all dolled up and asleep!" Kisame chuckled.

"Ah, so you like our work?" I asked in a voice that a shop owner might use to try and sell something.

"Yeah, they look great!" Le sarcasm. Kisame grinned toothily.

"I think you mean _fabulous._" Ayame corrected. Kisame laughed again and got some cake. Kisame decided to shove his cake in whole. I smirked and continued eating my cake whilst watching Tsukiko try to mimic Kisame. She shoved hers messily into her mouth…it actually looked like she was just smearing it all over her face. Tobi noticed too and he cleaned her up for her earning a quiet squeal from Ayame. I chuckled.

"PAHAHAHAHAA! Oh my god, un! You look so stupid, hm!" So. Deidara was awake.

"Haaaahaha! You should fucking see yourself! You remind me of Tsukiko!" Hidan seemed to be awake now as well.

"Ah! My beautiful hair!" Oh gosh. I loved Itachi's reaction.

Myself, Ayame, Chiyoko and Kisame burst into uncontrollable laughter. Itachi stormed into the kitchen with Hidan and Dei following behind. Itachi was pissed while Hidan and Deidara thought it was hilarious.

"Wow, you girls look pretty. Nice skirt Dei." I teased.

"Thanks, un. You think it suits me, yeah?"

"Yesh. I do." I winked.

"Enough. Who did…_this!_?" Itachi pointed a finger at his curly locks. Both I and Ayame pointed an accusing finger at Chiyoko. Itachi walked up to her and slung her over his shoulder and then turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" Ayame asked, frantic that Itachi was going to viciously murder Chiyoko with a spoon or something.

"Chiyoko is going to sort my hair and face out. Then we'll have make up sex." With that Itachi left, leaving all of our mouths in an 'O' shape.

"Basically, he's going to rape her. Ooh. He should rape her in the shower!" I pondered aloud.

"Kamiko!" Ayame squeaked.

"What? Oh. Did I say that out loud?"

"No shit."

"Are you girls gonna fix them before the fight?" Kisame chortled.

"Only if they don't wanna look like screwed up transvestites. But first, strike a pose, boy- uh, _ladies!_" Ayame grinned, pulling out a camera.

Hidan and Deidara laughed and then struck girly poses until Ayame was satisfied.

"Okay, enough, hm. This make-up feels weird, yeah! Can we go and get it off now, Ayame-hime, please, yeah?" Deidara pouted. Ayame giggled and nodded. I decided I should do the same for Hidan.

"Same here, I'll take it off for you, Hida-kun~! Let's go and make babies while we're at it!" I sang and skipped down the hall, Hidan in hand.

"Sure. Making babies sounds fun." Hidan smirked.

"Kamiko! If Chi hears you, _you_ won't hear the end of it!" Ayame warned me. I shrugged my shoulders and heard her 'tut'.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Tobi? Where do babies come from?"

"Tsuki is too young to know things like that yet! Tobi will tell you when you're older!" Tobi sweat-dropped. Mwhahaha. I already know where babies come from! I just enjoy making things awkward.

"Hm. Okies! …Tobi? Why do I have to fight Konan?"

"Pain-sama wants to see Tsuki's skills before she becomes an Akatsuki member!"

"Akatsuki? Yay! I get to be with Aya-nee and Chi-nee-san and Kamiko-nee and Tobi forever and ever!" I giggled. "Tobi…?"

"Yes, Tsukiko-chan?"

"What's under your mask?" I asked.

"Ah…it's a secret! Tsukiko might know some other time though!" Tobi assured me.

"Oh…okay then. I look forward to it!"

"Heheh! Well then! Tsukiko had better go and get ready for her fight with Konan-chan, ne?" Tobi…I think, grinned.

"Right! I'll go now! Bye bye, To-To! Love you!" I skipped out the kitchen and down the hall to Tobi's room. A thought dawned upon me as I reached Tobi's door.

'_Did I just tell Tobi…? Whoops. I'll have to be careful when saying who I love…'_

Little did Tsukiko know, Tobi noticed it too and was blushing a deep red beneath his lollipop mask. Okies. Back to Tsukiko's point of view.

"Tsuki? Why are you going into Tobi's room?" I spun around to see Ayame walking towards me.

"Because my stuff's in there!"

"Um…why?"

"Because I've been sharing a room with Tobi!" I cleared up the confusion for my slow friend. Despite this, it still took forever for her to process the information. When she finally did, her eyes were wide.

"Tsukiko!" She squeaked. "Do you know how inappropriate that is? If Chiyoko finds out she murder you both! Viciously with a spoon!"

"Tobi let's me sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor though! What's wrong with that?"

"Oh. Nevermind then. Carry on, see you later!" Ayame continued on her way down the hall. I shook my head. Weirdo.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I was lying on my bed with my hands over my face. I did not feel good. Not good at all. Twenty minutes ago I coughed up blood and broke my stitches and had to find Konan to re-do them. After that I came back to my room and haven't moved since.

"What is going on…?" I mumbled to myself. Just then, Hidan walked.

"Hey, Kam. It's time for the fight now…hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." I lied, sitting up carefully.

"Bullshit. You look really pale and…" Hidan placed his forehead on mine gently. "…Yeah, you're burning up too."

"Nah, I'm fine, honest!" I objected, pulling my head away from his and getting up. I pulled him towards and out the door to the training grounds. I could tell that he was staring at me from behind.

"Kamiko, don't lie to me."

I pretended to have not heard him and carried on.

"Kamiko!" Hidan stopped me and turned me around to face him.

"I'm okay! I insist!"

"And I insist that you're not!"

"Just…whatever." I walked out onto the grounds and made my way over to the group.

'S'up, Kam?" Chiyoko asked me.

"Nothing much. Hey Konan, Tsukiko, good luck!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Nee-chan!" Tsukiko called over. Konan winked.

Let the games begin.

Tsukiko readied herself and drew the two swords from their holsters on her back. Konan formed paper angel wings on her back and a long, paper spike as a weapon. Then, Tsukiko charged at Konan, grinning madly. Konan flew into the air and threw the spike at Tsukiko who simply slashed her swords in a criss-cross method. The paper fell to pieces but travelled back to Konan.

"This looks like it's going to be a difficult match…" Sasori remarked.

Tsukiko had decided to try and attack from the air, bringing her swords down at Konan's head and yelling 'Hi-YAH!'. Konan dodged, got around the back of the now kneeling Tsukiko and kicked her, pushing her forwards. Tsukiko face-planted. When she recovered, she pouted at Konan and yelled 'meany'. Doing some hand signs before, Tsukiko created a water dragon out of the moisture in the air and sent it hurtling at Konan. Konan, yet again, dodged.

"This isn't going anywhere!" Ayame exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "They're evenly matched."

Konan threw some paper shuriken at Tsukiko and one, miraculously skimmed her cheek, drawing blood. I could tell that this angered Tsuki. The hand signs that Tsukiko performed next were the hand signs for her ultimate jutsu.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness came over me and I clung on Hidan to steady myself. He looked at me dubiously.

I turned my attention back to the fight to see Konan and Tsukiko become still. Tsukiko's right eye became a glowing red, indicating that she was creating a nightmare in Konan's head. A few seconds later, Tsukiko's arms fell limp at her side and her head dropped. Konan, seeing as she'd survived it with energy left over, took the opportunity to enclose Tsukiko in a chakra-enforced, paper cage. Then, just as Tsukiko regained her senses, Konan passed out.

"So…a draw?" Pain noted.

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation because I'd starting coughing again. Blood was pouring from my mouth and only Hidan noticed until I was practically being sick.

"Kamiko!" Chiyoko rushed over to help me with a concern struck face. Ayame followed. My vision became blurry and my hearing dimmed. "I was right! It was taking it's toll on her!"

'_Oh, Jashin, what's happening! This had never happened before! I…I'm scared…'_ I mentally screamed as I was unable to let out even a squeak. I felt myself become limp in Hidan's arms and my eyes closed. I didn't know what was happening and I was scared. _'What if I don't wake up? Am I…dying!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Gasp! Kamiko, oh noes! :O<br>**

**Eheh...sorry for the long wait...I went to Wales and then school...I kinda lost track of everything...and I started writing a new fic (look out for that, by the way ;)) and blarg. So, yeah, sorry! Anywhozal, how are you all, my lovely readers? I hope you guys are enjoying life at the moment. Yush.  
><strong>**Right. Well, I've been thinking. I dunno how much you guys know about me(which, if you've been on my profile, there's like, a boatload XD), but I'd love to know more stuff about you guys! I'm too lazy to stalk all of your profiles so how 'bout we do it like this: one question per chappy? Ne? If so:**

**What are your worst fears?**

__**Mine are heights, thunder + lightning and injury to the eyes.**

**Ooh, by the way, if any of you are interested to see what Ayame, Chiyoko, Kamiko and Tsukiko look like, look at my display picture, 'cause I changed it to one I drew if them. (It's a bit crappy because I drew it on paint, but the original is awesome, so I've been told...) Also, does anyone want to know more on my oc's because if you do, I'll write character profiles and post them on my profile! ;)**

**Well, I believe I'm finished talking here...not that many people read this though. Remember to leave me a review, my lovelies! Review = Cookie. ^.^ εїз**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh ma guash. Kamiko's condition revealed! Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki in any way, shape or form. I do however, own Kamiko, Tsukiko, Ayame and Chiyoko. Oh, and an imaginary duck. εїз**

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

"KAMIKO-NEE-CHAAAAAAN! DON'T DIE!"

"Tsukiko! Be quiet, damn it! She's not dead! Or dying for that matter!" I told the screaming Tsukiko.

'_I hope she isn't, anyway…'_ I frowned at my doubt.

"What's wrong with Kamiko-nee then_!_?" Tsukiko bawled. Tsukiko was on her knees, dramatically clinging to my clothing.

"We don't know and we won't know unless you guys get the hell out!" Konan chimed in rather forcefully, might I add, before I could answer Tsukiko. (Konan had only recently recovered from her battle with Tsukiko and now was a little cranky. Fast recovery time though.) Konan shoved us all out, apart from Chiyoko. I got one last glance of Kamiko before the door shut though, but I couldn't see much except for Kamiko's dark hair, a few IV thingy-ma-bobs and blood.

I sighed and went over to Deidara, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. He squeezed my hand and looked at me with an expression that said 'it'll-be-okay-so-don't-worry'. I squeezed his hand back and smiled faintly.

A few minutes later, Tsukiko had calmed down so the hallway was really quiet. The quiet had begun to make me nervous and I'd started chewing my bottom lip without knowing it. Why had I only just noticed now? Well, I'd been chewing it for so long and so severely that I'd drawn blood and the blood just ran down my chin.

"Oh, bugger." I said, breaking the silence.

"What's up, un?" Deidara asked. I looked at him and pointed to my lip which he laughed at. "Oh right, hm."

"Heh…hey, Tsukiko? Do you mind?" I left Deidara's side to poke Tsukiko in the face and gesture to my lip. Tsukiko nodded in understanding and smiled. Lifting her hand to my bleeding lip, she forced healing chakra into my lip to heal it.

"Tobi didn't know Tsukiko could heal!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Tsukiko grinned and finished up on my lip.

"Wait a minute, yeah… If you've got medical skills…shouldn't you be in there helping, Tsukiko, hm?" Deidara questioned, confused.

"I could…but I'd just be in the way. I'm not as advanced as Chi-chan and besides, I'm not very good at healing, you see." Tsukiko explained.

"Ahh…un."

The atmosphere became silent, once again, other than the dim clinking and beeping noises coming from the infirmary. I glanced around the room at the other Akatsuki members present. Itachi was sitting on a bench and appeared to be asleep, Sasori was next to him, simply listening to the sounds around him, Kisame was leaning against the wall the other side of Itachi and Hidan was leaning next to the door, head hung and arms crossed. Hidan seemed to be in his own world, obviously worrying about Kamiko.

"You okay, Hidan?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, but moved his head in a way which was probably supposed to be a nod. I didn't press on the matter and cuddled into Dei.

Kakuzu came jogging towards us after another agitating minute, with some sort of medical kit in hand. He nodded his head in acknowledgement at us and then went into the first aid room. I managed to peek at Kamiko again, also hearing the noises clearer. Kamiko's face was deathly pale now, and her expression looked…lifeless. The beeping that was coming from the machine that monitored her heart beat became faster and an 'Oh shit' was heard from both Chiyoko and Konan. The door closed before I could see anymore.

Hidan's head cocked at the beeping, as did most of the others heads'. I gulped and swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes widened.

'_Oh God, please no. Please, please, please don't let Kamiko die!'_ I mentally screamed in my head over and over. I finally gave up with holding in tears and let them flow. Deidara pulled me into his chest and I cried on his t-shirt. _'She's supposed to be fucking immortal! Why…why the fuck is this happening!'_

"I…I don't want Kamiko-nee to die…" Tsukiko whispered to Tobi as he hugged her tightly. Tobi squeezed her and tried stroking her hair to comfort her. "I don't understand…"

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh, shit." I said as the ECG monitor's beeps became quicker. Konan said exactly the same thing and rushed to get an oxygen mask for Kamiko. Meanwhile, I hooked up another IV before pushing more healing chakra into Kamiko. The monitor's beeps were still quite fast, but were now keeping a steady beat.

"Oh, Kami. How…? I thought Kamiko was immortal?" Konan commented, pushing her own medical chakra into Kamiko's body.

"Kakuzu, stitch up the wounds on her legs, please. I know, Konan. That's what I don't get. It's kind of worrying, to be honest. Has this ever happened to Hidan?" I said, wiping the sweat on my brow.

"Right. And no. We've never experienced this with Hidan." Kakuzu clarified. I made an 'm' noise and searched my brain for any solutions that might get Kamiko into the clear.

As I was thinking, the ECG's beeps sped up again.

"Fuck." I said. Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and walked over to the machine. Then, he hit it. The beeping returned to what it was before. Quite fast, but steady. "That things faulty. We _need_ a new one."

Kakuzu frowned at the thought of losing his money.

Miser.

I rolled my eyes and furrowed my brow in concentration. _'Come on, think Chiyoko! You need to get Kamiko stable. I'm sure you've got something that'll help! Hmmm….uhmm…'_

Then it came to me.

"Uh! Konan, lend me some of your chakra!" I exclaimed.

"Wh-?"

"Just do it!" I cut her off. She nodded and did as I said. After, I quickly formed some hand signs. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Baconina Style: Secret Medical Technique!"

I hovered my hands above Kamiko's stomach as the special blue chakra flowed from my body into Kamiko's. A few seconds later, the colour came back to Kamiko's once pale skin and all of her cuts and bruises healed completely. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to cut it. I didn't have enough chakra to heal Kamiko entirely. She'd be in a stable condition, but further assessing is necessary to find out what Kamiko's condition would be after that.

"You've got to teach me that." Konan smiled as the monitor showed Kamiko's heart beat to be regular. I returned the smile weakly and sat on the floor.

"Sure. It takes a lot out of you, but it sure is handy!" I mused between breaths. Kakuzu checked that Kamiko was definitely in the safe zone.

"Good job, Chiyoko. Kamiko's fine now, but…it seems that she's gone into a mild coma." Kakuzu frowned at the last part of his sentence.

"How long do you reckon it'll last for?" Konan asked.

"Not long, Kamiko's a fighter. I'd say 4-5 days, tops." Kakuzu replied. "Anyway. We should break the news to the others."

"Mm. Let me just sort Kamiko out. By the way, Chiyoko, are you okay?" Konan said, changing the IV drip Kamiko had for a new one.

"I'm good. Just tired, I guess." I smiled, getting up and lifting the sides on the bed Kamiko was in so she wouldn't fall out. Kakuzu left to tell the others to go to the meeting room, where Pain was waiting.

I stretched and yawned, holding the door open for Konan when she was sure Kamiko would be okay. When Konan was ready, we turned down the hall to the meeting room.

"Nice work, Chi. I never realised how much you excelled in medical techniques." Konan complimented.

"Thanks, same goes for you. Your knowledge on the topic is impeccable!" I grinned.

"Thank you. You know, it's funny how we've know each other for a while now, but we don't seem to know much about one another, you know?" Konan chuckled.

"I know, we should talk more! You're always with Pain-sama, so we never get the chance. Hey, when Kamiko's better, we should all go out for a girls' day out!" I suggested.

"That sounds great! We should." Konan agreed, smiling sweetly.

"It's a plan, then!" I winked, earning a giggle from the bluenette.

When we entered the meeting room, every member, other than Kamiko, was present already. We took our seats and waited for Pain to speak.

"I'm sure you're all aware for the reason this meeting has been called, therefore, we'll get straight down to it. Konan, Chiyoko, Kakuzu. What is Kamiko's position?" Pain asked in his deep voice.

"She's safe. Unfortunately though, it seems she's gone into a coma, Leader-sama." I said with a clear voice. I noticed Hidan stiffen when he heard the verdict.

"She'll be okay though, she's, physically, fully healed." Konan added.

"Good. That's a relief. To ensure that Kamiko remains safe, each one of us will take turns so that she is watched over for however long she will linger in a coma for." Pain ordered. "Konan, I'd like you to sketch up a rota for it. Moving on to another matter, I've decided, based on her skills that have been exposed and the talents she has yet to display, that Tsukiko will be a member of Akatsuki. I'll have a room prepared and your uniform made shortly."

"Yay! Kamiko's okay and I'm in Akatsuki now! Double whammy!" Tsukiko cried gleefully, raising everyone's mood.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

The next few days were torture. It had been two and a half days and Kamiko was still in a coma and on a life support machine since yesterday. Hidan was also acting really unlike himself. All he'd do is sit quietly and mope around the base. I was shitting myself, however. I was unbelievably scared of what might happen and so I'd been really panicky. Tsukiko seemed to be bipolar; being extremely happy one minute, and then pathetically crying the next! Chiyoko seemed fine, but every now and then she'd snap at someone. Deidara was trying to calm and reassure me most of the time, Kisame appeared to have a permanent 'it-will-be-okay-but-oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-worried' look on his face all the time, Tobi was trying to deal with Tsukiko's mood swings, bless him, Kakuzu would check on Kamiko every five minutes, despite it not being his turn and Konan was making sure that everyone was okay. The more stoic members, i.e., Itachi, Sasori, Pain and Zetsu, didn't really react much, but they clearly cared because their ears would perk up when Kamiko was mentioned.

So, yeah. It was tormenting.

"Kamiko would slap us all if she knew how much we're all worrying about her…" I laughed quietly.

"And why is that, un?" Deidara, who was sitting beside me on the sofa holding my hand, asked.

"Kamiko hates being looked after! She prefers being independent." Chiyoko clarified.

"Ooh."

I smirked at Deidara's expression. It was just so cute! The room fell silent again and I decided to look around the room. At the moment, it was me, Deidara, Chiyoko, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu in the room. Chiyoko and Itachi were cuddling, just as Deidara and I were. Sasori was messing with the small puppet he had when we went on our mission. Kakuzu had a pen and paper and seemed to be working out this month's funds. Kisame was watching the television and Zetsu was entertaining himself by morphing in through one wall and then out through the next while conversing with himself.

"Ugh…I'm bored! Don't you guys have anything fun to play?" Tsukiko groaned, walking into the room with Tobi trailing behind.

"Like what?" Kisame asked, still staring at the TV.

"Mm, I dunno!" Tsukiko shrugged and plopped down next to Kisame. Tobi assumed a 'thinking position'.

"Tobi knows! Tobi knows what we can do!" Tobi ran out the room, hands in the air.

"Ookaaay." I said, raising an eyebrow at the sudden commotion. A few seconds later, Tobi returned with a box in his hands. Tipping the box forward so we could see the cover, I jumped up and clapped my hands twice enthusiastically.

"Twister! I love that game!" I laughed.

"Ah! Me two! We have to play!" Tsukiko squealed happily.

"I'm definitely in! And it's the extra big mat version, so more people can play! What about you, Chi? Are you playing?" I said.

"Sure, why not? Who else? 'Tachi?" Chiyoko smiled, pulling on Itachi's bangs.

"Hn. If I must."

"I'll play too, un."

"Yahoohoo!" I exclaimed. "Danna, are you gonna play?"

The puppet man looked up and shook his head 'no'. I pouted but let him continue working on his miniature puppet.

"Kisa-nii? Are you going to play with us?" Chiyoko asked.

"No darlin', but I spin it for you, if you like?" Kisame responded sweetly.

"That'd be great! Thank you, nii-san!" Tsukiko grinned happily and shoved the spinner into his hands. I chuckled evilly.

"Let the games begin…"

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I love twister! I mean it. I think Kisame cheated for me and Itachi because Itachi is over me in quite the suggestive position. I don't care if I look like a cherry right now. I'm waiting for him to fall. On me.

Insert fangirl squeal here.

Anywhozal, it's just me, Itachi, Deidara and Ayame left in the game. Tsukiko went out at the beginning because she went all 'bi-polar' again and started blubbering at the top of her lungs. Obviously, Tobi is out because he had to sort her out. That, and she fell on him.

"Right foot green, Ayame." Kisame said.

"Ah! But, that's over there! Wait…which is my right foot?" Ayame fumbled trying to get her foot in the designated place. When she did, I peered over my shoulder. Seriously, I think Kisame's making it up. Ayame's legs are now wide open and Deidara is between them. Awkward… Ayame seemed to also realise the position, because her face, like mine, became cherry-red. Dei had a faint pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

I inwardly smirked.

"Left hand yellow, Chi."

"Okay…" I moved my hand, having to go behind myself. "Woah."

I almost fell. I placed my hand on the yellow circle. '_Phew. Close.'_

"Itachi…right foot, blue." I felt Itachi move closer to my back and his foot appeared in front of me. Then, he decided to rest his out-stretched leg on my thighs.

"Hey!" I protested. "That's cheating!"

Itachi chuckled and I shivered. We were so close now and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Deidara! Right hand, red."

"What, hm? Aw man, un!" I peered over my shoulder again and saw Deidara bring an arm over Ayame's head and bring it towards me and Itachi because Ayame's hand and Itachi's foot were in the way.

"Oh, damn." I cussed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked me.

"I'm going to sneeze! Cabbage!" I yelled. "It's okay. It's gone!"

"Chiyoko, right hand-" I cut Kisame off and sneezed loudly, causing myself to fall, bringing Itachi with me. Itachi's foot managed to hook on to Deidara's wrist and he fell on top of Ayame. "Game over, then."

We all burst out laughing. Even Itachi did, for once.

When we'd finished having a laughing fit, we packed the game away and then stood around wondering what to do next.

"What time is it?" Ayame asked, swivelling around to look at the clock on the wall. It was 5:12pm. "What shall we do now?"

Konan walked through the door before anyone could come up with anything.

"Is it my turn?" Sasori asked Konan, referring to watching over Kamiko. Konan nodded and Sasori began collecting his things.

"How is she?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing's changed. Even after putting her on the life support system yesterday, she hasn't responded. I can't say whether she will actually wake up at all." Konan sighed sadly.

"She has to wake up, though!" Ayame complained. Deidara pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, un. She'll wake up at some point, yeah."

Sasori put his things in a draw and then motioned that he was going now. He headed towards the door but stopped before exiting and turned around to face Konan.

"Konan-sama? Is-" He started. Sasori was cut off though. He was cut off by a piercing scream that echoed all throughout the base. Everyone froze and I watched as everyone's eyes widened, just as my own did.

Kamiko…was the owner of the scream.

We all rushed to the medic room where Kamiko was. We bumped into Hidan on the way.

"Hidan! What's wrong?" Konan asked, still heading to Kamiko.

"It's Kamiko. She isn't in the fucking medic room!" Hidan panicked.

"Calm down, Hidan." Konan stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's not in the fucking medic room! She's gone!"

"Oh shit." I said, running past everyone. Konan ordered everyone to stay put, but Hidan, Ayame, Deidara and Itachi followed anyway.

"Chiyoko!" Konan yelled as I pushed the doors open to the medical room. It was as Hidan had said. Kamiko was not in the room. I turned around swiftly and faced everyone. "Chiyoko, do you know something?"

"Sort of. If I'm not mistaken, Kamiko had a nightmare and has run off."

"How would you know that?" Ayame asked, wiping her eyes.

"Do you remember the last time I performed that jutsu on Kamiko?" I started. Ayame nodded. "She had a nightmare before waking up, and she ran off to the place she felt safest. Then…back then, I remember her being a bit 'out of it', and she almost d-died."

"And you knew this_!_? That it could happen again_!_?" Hidan fumed.

"Well…yeah, I-" Hidan cut me off. How? He slapped me across the face.

I stood there, stunned.

"Hidan!" Ayame glared. "There was no need for that!"

Hidan turned away from me and crossed his arms stubbornly. Itachi looked pissed. I gulped and rid my throat of the lump that was forming. Blinking away the tears forming in my eyes, I spoke.

"It's okay. I probably should've warned you all. I just forgot. I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "But now isn't the time to mull over the past. We have to find Kamiko."

Ayame and Itachi calmed down visibly and nodded. The others came to from their shocked states. All of those present began to think of where Kamiko's safe place might be.

'_Perhaps she's gone to a place of our childhood? Or somewhere we've been recently? Maybe she went to a place of her childhood? Oh…where did she go last time?'_ I thought.

"Ne…do you think she's gone…to her old home?" Ayame piped up.

My eyes widened.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, running out of the room in the direction of Sunagakure.

The six of us ninja-ran to where Kamiko might be. She couldn't have gotten far, so we were all keeping our eyes peeled for her.

After another 2 minutes of running, a figure appeared in the distant desert. It was crouched into a ball.

"That's Kamiko!" Ayame cried.

We sped up and eventually were by her side. Hidan was first there and immediately cradled Kamiko in his arms. When I got there, I saw that Kamiko was now gripping onto Hidan and crying. Hidan had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank Jashin. Thank Jashin!" Hidan shouted, gripping Kamiko closer and tighter.

The rest of us watched, each of us feeling a wave of relief crash over us.

Hidan then lifted Kamiko from the ground, whispering to her. He then gestured to us that we should go.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

_(Kamiko's Dream)_

"_Where am I?" I asked aloud. I looked around myself to see nothing but white. Then it hit me. I was in a coma, right? Chiyoko had used a jutsu on me too. I can feel it. Her chakra. _

_The scenery changed and became the image of the Akatsuki base. _

"_It's the jutsu she used on me last time. Last time…I started hallucinating after I woke." _

_I looked on as my body moved automatically. I walked into each of the members room's but no-one was in their room. Not even Pain or Konan. _

"_This is a nightmare. I'm sure of it." _

_I then walked into the kitchen. No-one in there. The next room I entered was the living room. _

_I wish I wasn't having this dream. When I opened the door, the sight I saw…was horrible. There, in the middle of the floor, piled on top of each other were the Akatsuki and my friends. Dead. _

_That was enough for me. So I did what anyone would. I screamed._

_(End Dream)_

I shot up, eyes wide. I was in the medic room, and connected to a bunch of medical stuff. Pulling them all out, I stood up and walked over to the open window. I jumped out and headed home.

I could hear the panic arising in the base but I kept going home.

'_**What are you doing?'**_

'_I'm going home.'_

'_**What? To Suna? That is not your home. Kamiko, turn around.'**_

'_Suna is my home! So, no!'_

'_**What about the Akatsuki?'**_

'_The Akatsuki? Who are they?'_

'_**The Akatsuki are your family. Along with Chiyoko, Ayame and Tsukiko. Kam, you've got to remember.'**_

'_Remember what?'_

'_**Who you are! The person you're acting like now, is not you! Get a grip, Kamiko! You're hallucinating!'**_

'_I am?'_ I stopped walking and some of my senses returned. I could feel hot sand between my toes. _'I am…'_

I slowly curled up into a ball. '_I am.'_

Then, I cried. What for? Who knows?

I stayed like that for a while, curled up in a ball, crying in the middle of a desert. Finally, I felt someone's arms encircle me. By the way they held me and their natural smell; I could tell who it was. It was Hidan. I turned around and gripped his shirt, clutching on like he was going to disappear. I felt the presence of others, but I didn't care. All that matters right now is me and Hidan. I cried into his shirt as he pulled me closer and tightened his grip.

"Thank Jashin. Thank Jashin!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Hidan. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay, Kamiko." He whispered back, gently rocking me. Hidan lifted me up and began walking somewhere. The base, I presume.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up.

'_I must've fallen asleep.'_ I pondered and opened my eyes. I saw that Hidan was lying with me, with his arms around my waist. '_Oh yeah…'_

I remembered what had happened recently. I pushed the memories to the back of my head where they would stay. I wasn't one to hold on to bad memories.

Anywhozal, I seem to have slept for a good few hours. It was dark outside, but I got up and stretched. My stomach grumbled.

"Time for food." I said quietly. I found a piece of paper and wrote on it 'At kitchen. Don't worry. Love, Kam x', before sticking it to Hidan's sleeping face. I then left Hidan's room and went down the hall in the direction of food. I stepped quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone.

On reaching the kitchen, I walked over to the fridge and peered inside. There was block of cheese, some butter and milk, some jam, Itachi's dango, Chiyoko's strawberries, a few leftover onigiri and some clay. I think we need to go shopping…

I took two onigiri, sat at the table and began to eat. I chewed happily, thankful to have some food in my stomach. I finished them and cleared up my mess. I turned around and turning off the light, opened the kitchen door. I almost shat myself. Hidan was standing behind the door, with a sleepy look on his face.

"Hey, honey. You okay?" I asked him.

"Mm. Are you?" He mumbled.

"I'm fine. I feel much better, thank you." I wrapped my arms around Hidan's neck and brought his head down to kiss him.

"That's good then. I'm glad you're okay. You had me pissing myself. All of us were." Hidan commented, leading me down the hall to his bedroom.

"Ah…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you all worry so much." I apologised.

"Heh. It wasn't your fault, Kam. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Aw, that's no fun…just sleeping…" I pouted. Hidan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What? You didn't expect that you'd be the one to wear the pants in this relationship, did you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Too bad, now let's go make babies."

Hidan chuckled and followed me into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 9 of Akatsuki's New Girls! Sorry for the wait...I'm lazy! XD Anywhozal, how have you all been? Good, I hope.<br>So, who enjoyed the chappy, eh? Tell me by pressing that button...you know...the one that says 'review'? ;D**

**Question of the Chapter Time!**

**Do you have/want pets? What do you have/want and what is it/would it be called? (Do both if you want! - What you have and what you want!)**

**I'm a cat person! I have 5 cats, 4 boys and 1 girl! Spyder, Boots(the girl), Diesel, Bailey and Rufus!  
>I'd love another cat - a tortoise shell girl called Autumn. :3 But if it were a more exotic animal, I'd like a parrot...called Momo. XD Momo the Parrot!<strong>

**Please answer! I enjoyed all of your reviews last chappy; especially reading about your fears! It was interesting! :D**

**So anywhozal...I think that's all I have to say, so until next time, guys! Much Love,**

**~HyugaPanda~ εїз**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wahey! It's the tenth chapter of Akatsuki's New Girls! At last, sorry for the wait, my lovely readers! Anywhozal, please READ THIS because I have a WARNING: Swearing. For those readers who absolute hate and cannot stand gruesome things, I advise you to skip the part which begins with '-In the nightmare-' that is all in italic font. I've also bumped up the rating to an M, just to be safe.  
>Oh and I apologise for the crappy-ness of the beginning. I couldn't focus properly so it sucks in my opinion.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters, blah-de-blah-blah.**

**Enjoy! εїз**

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up feeling happy and refreshed. I turned over from my side to my back and opened my eyes, also stretching my legs. I stared at the blood stained ceiling and realised that I was not in my own room, but rather, Hidan's room. I sat up and heard Hidan murmur something in his sleep and turn over. I thought he might stop there, but Hidan continued rolling.

So he wouldn't roll off the bed and possibly injure himself, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my loving embrace.

…Is what a nice girlfriend would have done. I, on the other hand, am not a 'nice girlfriend'. So, I watched as Hidan fell out of bed and landed with a 'thump' on the floor. I laughed loudly as Hidan woke with a start. I peered over the edge of the bed, still giggling. Hidan glared angrily at his surroundings before looking at me.

"What the fuck?" Hidan continued glaring.

"You rolled out of bed!" I laughed.

"And you just let me…?"

"Yes. Yes I did." I giggled. Hidan pouted. I shook my head and finished giggling as Hidan stood up and climbed back in bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Anywayzel, good morning, Hidan!"

"Good morning, Kam. How you feeling?" Hidan snuggled into me.

"Mm. I'm good. I feel a lot better…sorry for all the worry I caused you all the past few days." I apologised, feeling guilty.

"Shush, Kam. It wasn't your fault."

I nodded and let the matter drop even though it angered me. That was going to put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day, most likely. Hidan and I lay there for a while longer before Hidan's stomach decided he was hungry. The loud grumbling noise sent me into a fit of giggles and Hidan's face began to turn slightly red. I got up, pulling Hidan with me, to go to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen, I was assaulted by Tsukiko.

"KAMIKO-NEE!"

I fell backwards with Tsukiko on top of me.

"Oof." I said.

"I WAS SOOOOOOOOO WORRIED!"

"Thank you for caring about me. Now GET OFF!" I rolled my eyes at her childish way of dragging out 'so'. Tsukiko pouted at me for yelling at her. "Wipe that stupid look off your face, Tsukiko."

My harsh words shocked Tsukiko and the other Akatsuki members in the room. It seemed that I was in a bad mood today. Tsukiko stopped pouting and stepped away from me.

"That was mean, Kamiko-nee." She said sadly.

"Pft. Maybe you should grow up then." I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "And actually act your age." With that, I left and stormed down to my room.

'_Damn it.'_ I thought as I turned a corner. '_Why did I act like that? ...I am not apologising though. Jashin, I'm such a bitch.'_

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I stared at Kamiko's retreating figure and then looked at a gobsmacked Tsukiko.

"What's up with her?" Ayame asked, looking at me.

"I don't know. But that was definitely uncalled for." I answered. "Hidan, was she like that when she woke up?"

"No, she was fine earlier. I don't fucking get it either!"

"Hm…anyway, Tsukiko, are you okay?" I walked over to the small girl and went to put an arm around her, but she smacked it away and turned her back to us all.

"I'm fine." She said in a tone laced with rage and gloom. Then, Tsukiko left too. I turned around to see that everyone held a astonished expression.

"Tobi will check on Tsukiko-chan!" Tobi declared and ran after Tsukiko.

"Well…today's going to be interesting…" Kisame commented breaking the awkward silence.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be with Kamiko." I said, deciding that I'd go and talk with Kamiko.

"Chi, don't piss her off more." Ayame warned.

"I won't, I'm just going to talk to her." I reassured Ayame. I left the kitchen and proceeded with running to Kamiko's room. When I reached Kamiko's room, I knocked the door gently but audibly.

"Kam?" I opened the door slowly and peered around the door. Kamiko was sitting on the window sill, looking outside. "Kamiko, are you okay? Is something the matter?"

When she didn't answer, I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Her reaction was to simply lift my hand and push it away.

"Kam-"

"Go away." Kamiko's words were cold and callous.

"But Kamiko, you-" I tried again.

"I said: Go away. Now." She cut me off again. I decided to try again once more.

"Kam, if something's the matter, you need to tell-"

"For fuck's sake, I said go away! Now piss off and leave me alone, Jashin damn you!" Kamiko turned around and narrowed her eyes at me, before getting up, walking past me and out the door.

"Fuck." I said.

'_What has got her so worked up? Maybe she's just in a bad mood and took it out on Tsukiko and now feels bad that she did…or something. Maybe it could be to do with what happened when she woke from her coma? Or…oh. It could be that my chakra is inside her…which I should of removed by now…Damn. I always forget that part…'_ I thought, sweat-dropping at my disregard to the jutsu I'd performed on her.

I ran out of the room, closing the door behind me, to the others in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I felt so angry at what Kamiko had said to me. I slammed the door to Tobi's room behind me, only for it to open again and for Tobi to walk in.

"Is Tsukiko-chan okay?" Tobi asked quietly.

"No." I frowned. "Kamiko was mean to me. You heard what she said: 'Maybe you should grow up then'. 'And actually act you age'." I said in a whiny voice. I crossed my arms and legs angrily.

"Tobi is sure she didn't mean it, Tsukiko-chan!"

"Hmph. But maybe she's right…maybe I do need to grow up a little. Yeah…yeah! Starting today, I'm gonna be more grown up!" I declared.

'_Although…I'm not sure how I'm gonna do that considering I'd probably have to be -that- me…'_

"Ah, Tsukiko-chan doesn't have to…" Tobi started.

"But Tobi, I want to!" I whined. I cleared my throat and then said it again in a more 'grown up' way. "I mean…Tobi-san, I would like to."

I then hopped off Tobi's bed and opened the drawer where all my clothes were.

"Tsukiko-chan? What are you doing?" Tobi asked me, from sitting on the bed still.

"These clothes are too childish. I need other clothes to make me look more grown up." I stated. I huffed when I couldn't find anything and closed the drawer. "I'll be right back, Tobi-san; I'm just going to Chiyoko's room."

I skipped out the room happily and then, remembering that I was grown up now, slowed to a walk with a straight posture. I passed Kakuzu in the hall on my way.

"Tsukiko." He greeted, nodding his head at me.

"Kakuzu-san." I replied in a similar tone, returning the action. His foot steps stopped and I wondered why Kakuzu had stopped. I mentally shrugged it off and continued on my way. I reached Chiyoko's room eventually and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and strode over to Chiyoko's wardrobe. Opening the door's of her wardrobe (like a boss), I stared at the different items of clothing that Chiyoko owned. Surprisingly, Chi owned a lot of clothes. I wonder if Kakuzu knew she had this much…

I picked out a bunch of her clothes to try on, all dark colours, and went to put them on in her en-suite.

…

Ayame's P.O.V.

Chiyoko re-entered the kitchen and shrugged.

"So?" I asked on behalf of everyone.

"Nu-uh. Something's not right." She said. "But, don't knock her for being moody, because…I know why...eheh…"

I frowned, confused, at her somewhat guilty attitude.

"You do? What's up with her then?" Kisame asked the questions that I was thinking.

"Well, as some of you know, I used a jutsu on her to save her the other day…and, well…" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I forgot to complete it by removing the rest of my chakra. So Kam's a little groggy."

I chuckled and assured her and the others present that we shouldn't worry because it'll wear off later. Everyone relaxed and went back to whatever they had previously been doing. I latched onto Deidara who gladly hugged me in return. Kakuzu walked in later, looking baffled.

"Hey, Stitch-Bitch. Why the weird look?" Hidan questioned his partner, grinning.

"I just saw Tsukiko going down the hall. She was acting…strange." 'Stitch-Bitch' replied, monotonously.

"Strange?" I enquired dubiously. "How so?"

"Well, she was-" He started.

"Good Afternoon." As if answering my query, Tsukiko walked in. Tsukiko, cute, adorable Tsukiko, just said 'Good Afternoon' in a tone much like Konan's when she faced an opponent.

"Like that." Kakuzu finished. My jaw, like many others, hit the floor in surprise. I looked Tsukiko up and down. She was wearing clothes that were way too big and definitely not her own. At a closer look, it seemed that the clothes belonged to Chiyoko. You would've thought that the clothes might have fit a little, with Chiyoko having a petite frame. Off track here though. She walked with a steady pace for once, and all her actions were sophisticated.

"Ts-Tsukiko?" Chiyoko stammered, trying to overcome her surprise. "Why are you wearing my clothes? And why are you acting oddly?"

While Tsukiko answered the questions with an unusual (normal) confidence and voice, I was trying to control myself.

'_Don't you dare, Ayame Otake. You'll anger her if you do and you yourself will look crazy! So don't!'_ I told myself, sitting on my hands and biting my lip. Tsukiko continued with her little act.

"Well, why do you need to be more grown up, Tsuki? You're fine as you are- uh, were." Chiyoko said.

"I regret to inform you that I used to act childish and if I am supposed to be a ninja, I must take on a more serious personality and appearance." Tsukiko said as if it were the most normal thing in the world for her to say. However, the twitching of her eyebrow as she tried to think of the right words told otherwise.

'_Ah, screw it.'_ I mentally gave up.

And jumped at Tsukiko.

I wrapped my arms around an alarmed Tsukiko in a bone-crushing hug whilst squealing at her adorableness. I picked her up and squeezed her like a child would after confessing their 'deepest secrets' to their favourite teddy bear.

"Ayame-chan! Can't…breath!" She said in a 'Tsukiko choking manner'. I giggled when she lost her focus of being 'grown up'. I released her and she gasped in the air as if it were the most delicious thing ever. After she caught her breath, she sat up again and muttered something before running out the room again.

"Whoops." I said, breaking the silence. Chiyoko bopped me over the head and called me an idiot. Everyone sat in silence again and I stared at the clock on the wall watching the minutes pass slowly. Until I realised something. Something absolutely amazing, yet absurd. It was incredible. "Did you guys realise that we've been in the kitchen for almost 3 hours?"

Yet again, Chiyoko hit me over the head.

"Owie."

"But it is true though, maybe we should go to the living room, un?" My boyfriend defended. A few people voiced their agreements whilst others nodded and we all got up to go somewhere else. I followed Deidara down the hall pondering what we should do for the rest of the day.

"Where's Danna, Dei?" I asked Deidara.

"I think he's working on another puppet, yeah. Pft. I don't see what's so interesting about wooden dolls, hm. Ne, come to think of it, I never actually asked, but, what's your opinion on art, Aya, hm?" Deidara mused aloud.

"Hm. I've never actually thought about it, really." I said, wondering what I thought art was. I supposed that I didn't think art was 'fleeting' or 'eternal' like Dei and Danna, but something else that was equally beautiful. I thought about Deidara's question for a good half an hour in the living room, and even then didn't come up with an answer.

"Ugh, how in the hell did you think of something!" I complained.

"Heheh, I dunno really, yeah." Deidara grinned, watching my frustrated expression. I 'hmph'ed and turned my attention to Konan and Chiyoko who were conversing in a girlish fashion. I decided to join in on the conversation.

"That'd be great!" Chiyoko smiled.

"What would be?" I asked.

"Oh, Chiyoko and I were just saying how we girls should have a girl's day out tomorrow!" Konan beamed.

"Ah, that would be great!" I agreed. "That is, if Kam and Tsukiko have made up."

Chiyoko frowned and nodded.

"Anyway, what should we do together?" Konan considered.

"We could be really cliché for a girl's day out and go shopping!" Chiyoko suggested. "Or do some sort of activity."

"Ha ha, yeah. Or go to the sea-side for a day? Or ice-skating or something?" I proposed. Just then, Pain walked in shaking his head at the scroll he was reading, exhausted-looking.

"What's the matter, Pain-sama?" Konan asked the God-like man.

"Ah, Kakuzu's report for last months finances," He sighed. "we've not got enough money for the next month if we don't find another bounty or something."

"Who could we go after, Leader-sama?" Kisame piped up, drawing his eyes away from the shark programme on the TV.

"Kakuzu suggested this man, Shotaro Tenshin, whose bounty would cover for the whole month and more, apparently."

"Why don't we go after him then?" I asked, confused.

"Because, Shotaro is of our level and incredibly…sneaky, shall we say?" Kakuzu clarified. I nodded in understanding.

"Where was he last sited?" Chiyoko asked, giving the impression of trying to devise a plan in her mind.

"Ah, that would be…Otogakure." Pain said, reading from the scroll he was holding.

"Right! I'll go get him!" Tsukiko declared, surprising us again. It took us all a few seconds for us to realise what she had said.

"Ah! Tsuki!" Chiyoko exclaimed, clumsily tripping up as she went to follow her. She stood up quickly after falling and tried again to go after Tsukiko. Unfortunately, Tobi ran in knocking her over again. "Damn it!" She grumbled.

"Oops! Chiyoko-chan! Tobi didn't mean to knock you over, Tobi is sorry! Anyway, Tobi was wondering if anyone knows where Tsukiko-chan is? Tobi can't find her anywhere!" Tobi rushed his words in the familiar hyper attitude he had. He helped Chiyoko up and then waited for an answer like a puppy waiting for food.

"She just went that way, but stay here, I'll go get her." Chiyoko explained, pointing in the direction Tsukiko ran off in whilst trying to control her temper so she wouldn't punch Tobi in the mask.

I observed as Chiyoko once more went to get Tsukiko, but yet again her exit was blocked. This time though, it was shockingly Kamiko.

"I'll get her. Stay here." Kamiko stated tediously.

"Oh…Okay." Chiyoko nodded. Kamiko returned the gesture and sped off down the hall. Chiyoko turned around to look at the rest of us and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I hung around the door to the living room, feeling a little miffed with myself. After accidently dropping my grown up-ness, I felt disappointed in myself and annoyed at the fact that Ayame-chan thought it was cute rather than me being grown up. I'd hid in a cupboard on the other side of the base, in an unused room, just thinking.

I had long since changed out of Chiyoko's clothes, facing the fact that, yes, they were too big. I'd thought about my decision to be grown up again. Eventually, I made my mind up to be more helpful and improve on being a kunoichi, but be me at the same time. In turn, I hoped that it'll make me grow up a little. Even if just a little bit.

I began to listen in on what was being said in the living room. Konan, Chiyoko and Ayame were talking together about something. I didn't hear what they were saying though because something sparkly and glittering caught my eye and I turned away to investigate what it was. I crouched down and saw that it was just a silver sequin that the sunlight had reflected off. I giggled to myself and turned around again to see Pain walk into the living room.

I went back to listening to the conversation. Pain was saying something about 'finances' whatever they were, and how they had to get a 'bounty'. I scrunched up my nose in confusion but nevertheless continued listening to the discussion. Pain mentioned a man's name, and gaze flickered up from the floor to the door frame. Shotaro Tenshin, Leader-sama said. In Otogakure, he said. Making my mind up quickly, I jumped into view and made myself heard.

"Right! I'll go get him!" I announced loudly, and then ran off down the hall to get my Akatsuki cloak. Oh that's right, I forgot to say! I have the uniform now, but Leader-sama has yet to sort out a room for me. Heheh. I grabbed my cloak and slid it on swiftly, before grabbing a few kunai and shuriken and heading out of the base in the direction I assumed Oto was.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I skipped happily around the town of Otogakure, which I'd managed to find easily by following some creepy-looking people. Everyone stared at me as I went by for some reason. There was a part of me that felt uneasy, but I brushed off the feeling for the sake of how determined I was to help the Akatsuki organization that I was apart of.

After a while, I decided that Shotaro wasn't in the village, but he may be on the border, or just outside of Oto. I headed back towards the village gates that I previously entered into the village. Looking around, I noticed a very shifty-looking man watching me with amused interest. I strode up to him and tried to look as menacing as I could.

"Are you Shotaro? Shotaro Tenshin?" I questioned, looking the man in his sinister yellow eyes. He chuckled deeply, and looked down at me with a terrifying gleam in his eyes and a sick grin.

What the hell was this man? He didn't seem human at all.

"I'm not, no…"

"Oh, okay. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked, somewhat dejectedly. The man just laughed harshly. I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed.

"Has the Akatsuki stooped _this_ low?" He hissed, thoroughly entertained. I gave him an offended look, despite him sending chills up my spine. "I wonder, why they recruited _you_?" He laughed.

"Hmph." I said, aggravated. "Fine then." I mumbled, turning away to leave the weirdo. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder painfully and turned me to look at him again. I let out a gasp of anguish.

"However, I do know that the Akatsuki don't just hire anyone. Despite your naïve personality, you must be powerful." He snickered. I glared daggers at him and smacked his arm away. I stood in a fighting stance which made him laugh harder.

"Stop laughing at me! Stop it! I'll fight you, you weird bastard!" I yelled angrily, running at him, kunai in hand.

"Well, well…" I heard him mutter.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I felt bad about what I said to Tsukiko. I didn't understand why I said what I said, and I still don't. All I know is that I was in a bad mood and now I felt guilty. Earlier, I took out my frustration on a tree in the training area thinking about what an ass I was. The tree was now just a burnt (Itachi taught me fireball no jutsu) and cracked stump after I attacked it. I felt better after using a bit of chakra and could now think straight. I thought that even though I had already decided against it, I changed my mind about apologising to Tsukiko.

When I went to find her, and found her, she ran off after yelling something to someone in the living room. On closer inspection, it appeared that she shouldn't be going where she was headed so I told the others that I would go and fetch her. That's why I'm now running through the trees after her.

"Damn, she's fast." I thought aloud. By the looks of it, she was headed to Oto, which was a bad idea in my eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't run into trouble.

'_Aw crap, I bet I just jinxed that.'_ I mentally chuckled.

I ran for another twenty minutes before I could feel her chakra. It kept pulsating every so often, for some reason, as if she were agitated at something. I pushed more of my own chakra into my feet and hopped down from the tree branches to run along the ground. Not long now till I reached Tsukiko, I guess. I avoided a few stray tree roots and thought about what I might say to her when I found her. I checked for her chakra again and focused on it. It was still pulsating, but rather than steadily, it was just going faster and jerkier.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I questioned. Then, all of a sudden, he chakra flared completely, indicating that something was definitely wrong. "Ah, shit."

I ran faster in Tsukiko's direction and as I neared I felt the presence of another chakra. I ran into a clearing and my gaze fell on Tsukiko. It then drifted over to the other person. I recognized him immediately and my eyes widened. I shot over to Tsukiko's side, and grabbed her before she pounced again. She panicked at first but when she saw it was me, she calmed down and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was startled by the act but mimicked her affection.

"Tsukiko! Why didn't you retreat when you saw him?" I asked frantically, releasing her and standing in front of her protectively. "That's Orochimaru!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! But what do we do now?" Tsukiko apologised, clinging to my clothing. I asked myself the same question. Orochimaru chuckled in a twisted manner. I looked fiercely at him and put my hand near my kunai holster.

"Ku ku ku…look what we have here." He snickered. "Kamiko Suzuki, was it? Ah, what an interesting specimen."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm just some stupid experiment, you sick bastard. Now what the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"Aw, aren't you pleased to see me?" Oro-pedo smirked, drawing out the S's, much like a snake.

"Ch. Who would be? You're a freak."

Orochimaru just chuckled again and began walking towards us both. In a flash there was a kunai in my hand and I was in a fighting stance. Yet, Orochimaru continued towards us. I threw the kunai at him, aiming for his forehead, but he caught it and grinned eerily.

"Maybe we should settle this," A sharp pain was felt in my shoulder and I gasped, realising that Orochimaru had thrown the kunai back and I hadn't even noticed. "The old fashioned way."

Orochimaru cackled like a crazy witch and slithered at me at high speed. I dodged, as did Tsukiko, pulling the kunai out my shoulder to use.

"Fuck." I cussed. "Formation J, Tsuki!"

Tsukiko nodded and I ran at Orochimaru, swinging a punch at his ugly face. Left fist, right fist, left, left fist again and right. Oro-pedo dodged each attack easily. I jumped away and formed the hand signs for a clone. Ram, Snake, Tiger. My clone kept him occupied and I formed more hand signs.

"Suzuki Style: Happy, Calm, Mix! Mix Style: Wind Trap!" The jutsu engulfed Orochimaru, thankfully and I sighed in relief as Orochimaru just stood there, confused as to why he couldn't move. "Jeez, effort."

I rolled my eyes and took out my mini scythe.

"Ninpō: Tenkai." My scythe grew to its normal size and I threw it over to Tsukiko, who was standing behind Orochimaru now. I walked up to the frozen snake-man and positioned myself in front of him, grabbing his wrists. "Looks like it's game over for you."

I snickered and nodded at Tsukiko. Tsukiko pulled her arm back with my scythe in hand, and launched it forward again. The point on the end of my scythe pierced through Orochimaru's and my own middle. I felt blood dribble down my chin and I laughed when Orochimaru's blood trickled down his chin too.

"W-What?" Orochimaru coughed.

"It's called immortality, bitch." I explained with a sneer. "Like I said, this is the end for you."

"Hehe! Jo style: Nightmare!" Tsukiko's ultimate jutsu commenced. Since I was in the pathway of the jutsu, it would also trap me in the jutsu, but no harm would come to me, so I got to watch what horror Tsukiko would create inside of Orochimaru's mind.

I watched as Tsukiko's cute demeanour vanished and was replaced with one of pure, menacing evil. The whole of her right eye, pupil, iris and sclera, became a blood red. She laughed quietly and wickedly to herself. I watched as the scenery around us changed.

_-In the nightmare-_

_The sky became grey and rain poured from the heavens. Orochimaru and I stood in the centre of a dead field, littered with rotting human flesh and blood. The smell of death lingered in the air. Tsukiko controlled the dream so that I moved away from Orochimaru, and became invisible to him. Tsukiko's bittersweet voice ripped through the empty silence. _

"_Now…hmm…what shall I do with this one?" Tsukiko's voice echoed. Orochimaru tensed, completely confused as to what was happening. "I think I know just the thing. Kamiko, dear? I shall be using you for this one. I'm sure you'll thoroughly enjoy his pain." _

_I nodded certain that despite Tsukiko's terrifying character, I would not be harmed. The scenery changed again, showing a dark room with Orochimaru chained down on a hard block of splintering wood. _

"_It seems, after searching your mind, that you enjoy 'experimenting'. Wrongly. Abusively. Vulgarly. Perhaps I should give you a taste of your own medicine, as they say." Tsukiko spoke with a precariously soft voice. _

_Tsukiko controlled the dream so that I would enter, equipped with medical scalpels, syringes, different fluids and needles. I watched as emotionlessly as Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror. _

"_Meddling with a person's body is not nice; however, you are an exception." Tsukiko made me say. I walked up to Orochimaru and smiled unpleasantly. I took a large scalpel and ran it down Orochimaru's bare chest, cutting him open completely. I watched as the blood flowed out over his pale skin. _

'_**Wow. This is fun!'** I thought, mentally laughing. _

_Then, I started jabbing needles into his body randomly. In all the most painful places possible, like in his elbow and knee joint, knuckles and under all his fingernails and toenails. I grinned, satisfied with his aggrieved expression. _

"_Won't you scream for me?" I said, like an innocent doll, hiding her true devilish persona. It surprised me at how this once cocky, paedophilic snake unexpectedly became weak and frightened resembling that of a child. "Scream for me? Will you?"_

_I reached for a syringe and an unknown fluid. I injected it into his body, via the inside of his elbow. _

"_How does that feel?" I asked. "Does it hurt badly? It should hurt badly." I gazed at him as his chest rose and fell faster, his pupils becoming wide with fear, and his body quivering. He began shaking violently, as if to break out and escape the horror. I tipped my head sideways and looked blankly at him. I picked up another, larger scalpel and spun it between my fingers. _

"_Are you trying to get away? I wonder if it would be harder without hands and feet...? Would that make you scream? Would it?" A smirk spread across my face like the Cheshire Cat and I lifted the scalpel to his wrist. He stared down at it, and then looked at me with begging eyes. I pressed down on his wrist with the scalpel drawing blood. Slowly, I began sawing off his wrist. His eyes bulged at all the pain he was going through. _

'_**Tsukiko mentioned that this was a taste of his own medicine. That means he's done exactly what I'm doing before. That bastard. I'm so glad I get to do this to this scum.'**_

_I cut through the last piece of skin connecting his hand to his wrist and lifted it over his face, letting the blood drip onto his cheek. _

"_Ah, how interesting. Will you scream now?" I enquired, poking the hand which was having a spasm. I looked down at Orochimaru's disturbed face, bored. "No? Maybe I'll just keep cutting bits off until you do." _

_And I did just that, cutting away parts of his body bit by bit, sawing roughly. Orochimaru whimpered pathetically when I cut off the second ear. It was amazing to think that sweet little Tsukiko could think of such terrifying things. _

"_Oh, do you want me to stop?" I noted his whimper. _

'_**Mental note: NEVER get on Tsukiko's bad side. Heh. Tsukiko is really incredible though, this is just a genjutsu, yet it's so realistic.'** _

_Orochimaru nodded slowly, in unbelievable pain._

"_Then scream for me." With that, my hand shot into his body, headed straight for his heart. I curled a fist around it tightly, feeling it pulsate quickly. I squeezed hard as I tore it leisurely from his body. His voice choked it his throat as he tried to yell. "SCREAM." _

_The genjutsu ended with a bloodcurdling scream of complete and utter panicked fear and the low chuckle of Tsukiko. _

_-Nightmare end-_

I opened my eyes to see that things were back to normal. I glanced at Orochimaru's glazed over eyes. Heh. I pulled myself off of my scythe that was still embedded in my torso. I went behind Orochimaru and removed my scythe from him also and his knees buckled, causing him to fall to the ground.

I then walked over to Tsukiko who was in a trance as she normally was after that jutsu – the weakness of her genjutsu.

"Ninpō: Shurinku." I said, making my scythe small once more. I put it away and then lifted Tsukiko onto my back. I looked back at Orochimaru, who was fading into dark unconsciousness on the floor. "I told you that it was the end for you. You stupid fool."

"Fascinating…" he whispered. Unbelievable. His last words were still focused on his sick hobby. I rolled my eyes and turned to go, leaving him there to die on the forest floor.

I took about four steps before something else happened. I turned around to see another man speed at me. Before I could do anything to stop him, he'd placed a paralysing tag on me. I glared forcefully at the silver-haired man. I realised that I was only able to move my facial muscles.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at him. "Release me, you bastard!"

"I cannot do that. You've injured my master and he has taken a great interest in the two of you as I have." The man pushed his round glasses up further on his nose. "And my name is Kabuto, if you must know."

I continued glaring at the man as he walked close to me. He got right up in my face and placed two chakra-glowing fingers hovering just in front of my forehead.

"Sleep tight, Kamiko Suzuki." His fingers jabbed into my forehead and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

My vision faded in slowly and I looked around. The room was dark and appeared to be a jail cell of sorts.

'_Where am I? Where's Kamiko-nee!' _I panicked and searched frantically for my big sister figure. My eyes fell upon her sleeping form and I quickly crawled over to her. There was a tag on her chest with the kanji for 'paralyse' written on it so I pulled off and threw it away somewhere. I watched worriedly as her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Tsukiko?"

"Kamiko-nee!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "W-What happened?"

"I'm not sure Tsuki, but I know that we're somewhere very close to Orochimaru." Kamiko answered, keeping her voice steady despite the fear in her eyes.

"B-But how?" I asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't know, Tsukiko." Kamiko said, eyes looking down. I became aware that I was still clutching onto her, which she had snapped at me earlier because of it. I let go unwillingly and stared at her sadly. Kamiko looked up at me and then embraced me firmly.

"I'm sorry." She cried. Kamiko. Crying. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm sorry, Tsukiko. For everything. What I said to you earlier, I didn't mean it. I was wrong. You're fine just the way you are. I'm so sorry Tsukiko. If I'd held my tongue, we wouldn't be in the situation we're in now. And you're probably scared way worse than I am right now, so I'm sorry, I really am. I…I…"

I brought my arms up slowly and clasped my arms around Kamiko securely, returning her hug. I felt the tears spill from my eyes as well.

"It's okay, Kamiko. It's alright." I sobbed. "I'm sorry too. For running off again. I…I am scared, Kamiko. …I'm frightened just like you. So it's okay."

I clutched on to Kamiko like she was my last lifeline, which she probably was. And I was hers.

We stayed like that for hours, crying softly and hugging, unsure why the sudden wave of terror had overcome us. We were in the grasp of Orochimaru, and with our strength gone, we were helpless. Who knows what Orochimaru would want us for, what he'll do to us. The thing that scares me most is that I know that Orochimaru is definitely not dead as we'd planned, indicating just how powerful he was. We were careless, and now we were paying for it.

"I'm scared…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooo sorryyyy! It's on another cliffhanger(ish) again! I feel bad because I haven't updated in forever and when I do, I just HAD to end it on a cliffie. X_X Anywayzel, I do have a reason for this being so late though. For a third time, my laptop crashed and this time, it couldn't be repaired! On the bright side - I got a new laptop in return. However, for some annoying reason, all of my files had been recovered...except for this one. So, I had to write it all over again, boo hoo. So, I am very sorry, dear readers.<br>**

**Anywhozal, good news guys! I actually have a plot for this now! I admit, I was just writing random drabbles for the past 9 chapters, that have absolutely no connection to the plot. Hehe. I will warn you though, the plot is going to be a little... cliché, shall we say. You know, in the whole 'bad guy wants world dominance' way. And, because I lack originality, the way that this is done may resemble Madara's plan. A little. But I swear, I came to notice this AFTER I thought about the plot in detail. I promise!**

**Another thing is that I'll be able to write a sequel too, after I finish this! It might be really cliché too, but when you put the prequel and sequel together, I'm hoping that it becomes original in it's own way! And it will. Because I'm awesome like that. **

**A few of you may know this already, but the four girls are based off some of my friends, believe it or not. ¬.¬  
>Anywhozal, I'm telling you this because the other day, we were role-playing as my oc's and we were talking about how Ayame and Dei were always so loud together when they were alone...in their room...together...-hint hint- -wink- And Tsuki went on to say how what Ayame and Dei were doing always sounded 'fun' and she wanted to join in next time. XD We told her that she couldn't play with them because they were playing 'Monopoly' and she could only play it when she was older. With Tobi. :P It was super cutefunny! XP So now, Monopoly (which I do not own, by the way) = sex! XD But I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now :P**

** Question of the Chapter Time! **

**What's been your favourite moment(s) in this fanfiction so far? How come? ^_^**

**I think mine's got to be all the Itachi x Chiyoko stuff. Just 'cause it's cute. Oh and the trip to the hot springs! You can probably guess why for that one! XD**

**Anywayzel, that's it from me! Sorry for the big-ass author's note! XD I hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter of Akatsuki's New Girls! Thank you all so much for reading! :D **

**Lot's of love, HyugaPanda! xxx εїз**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey...It's been a while...sorry... Anywhozal, here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I own the OC's and plot. εїз **

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I glanced around at the other members worriedly. It had been at least an hour now and Tsukiko and Kamiko still hadn't returned. I looked up at Itachi who was hugging my waist protectively.

"It's been ages, where could they have got to?" I asked to no-one in particular. Ayame shrugged and frowned.

"Maybe we should go look for them, I mean, Hidan's starting to freak out." Ayame said, gesturing to the pacing Hidan.

"They're not in the base, that's for fuckin' sure!" Hidan said, having learnt Kamiko's chakra signature like knowing the back of his hand. I grimaced worriedly at Ayame.

"Tobi thinks we should go get Tsukiko-chan and Kamiko-chan…" Tobi said. "Tobi has a bad feeling."

"Yeah, un. Come on, hm." Deidara stood up.

"Wait, Deidara. We can't all go waltzing off as we please, we have to ask Leader-sama first, brat." Sasori reasoned, grabbing his arm. I nodded, and offered to go and request to leave the base to search for Kamiko and Tsukiko. I left the room quickly.

When I reached Pain's office, I knocked on the door and waited. I heard him call 'enter', so I turned the door handle and went in. Bowing politely, I spoke in a respective tone:

"Pain-sama, as you know, Tsukiko ran off and Kamiko went after her, but it seems they haven't returned, nor are close by. Would it be possible if some of us may go to look for them?"

"Yes. Three of you may go, though. I need most of the members present in the base unfortunately. Oh, and tell Kakuzu that we've received intel that Shotaro Tenshin is already dead and has been collected for." Pain sighed, frustrated.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I bowed again and left. I hurried back to the others.

_'Shotaro Tenshin. After bringing him back up, I remember that that's where the girls are. In Otogakure. If so, that isn't going to be good with Ayame, I don't think.'_ I thought, biting my lip.

I jogged back into the living room.

"Okay, three of us can go. Aya…I don't know whether you'll want to go though…" I said, trailing off.

"No, it's fine, I'll go." Ayame hid a shudder and wrapped her arms around herself unintentionally. I nodded, smiling a comforting smile at her.

"Who else wants to go? I'd like to." I said, looking at the group members. Kakuzu stood.

"I'll go." He said.

"What? I have to go!" Hidan argued, shouting.

"No, Hidan. I don't need you risking anyone being hurt in a blind rage. That's why I'm going." Kakuzu said firmly. Hidan opened his mouth to argue again, but Kisame cut him off.

"I agree, you don't want to hurt any of them. Plus, you can trust Kakuzu, right?" Kisame nodded.

"I won't! I have to go!" Hidan snarled, almost leaping out of the room. If it weren't for Itachi, Hidan would be half-way there already. Itachi caught Hidan in a genjutsu, and nodded at me, Ayame and Kakuzu to go.

"Kisame, help me secure Hidan." Itachi said, still focusing on keeping Hidan in the jutsu. I hopped over to Itachi and kissed his cheek before running out the door with Kakuzu and Ayame.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

I sighed and frowned as we ventured closer to my former village. From the corner of my eye, I could see Chiyoko look over at me.

"Aya? You okay?" She said.

"I'm fine. Just worried I guess." I answered, shrugging.

"You were originally from the sound, I believe, Ayame?" Kakuzu asked with a hint of curiosity and concern hidden in his voice. I looked at him and nodded. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, what makes you so nervous?"

I bit my lip at the question. After a moments silence, I released the breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding in and began the story of my past.

"Ah. Okay, well…"

_*Flashback: A look into Ayame's Past*_

_It was horrible._

_'One day I was sitting at home, enjoying the company of my family, the next day I was…here. I don't know where here is and I'm scared.'_

_I sat hugging my knees to my chest with tears continuously streaming down my face. I remember the screams of agony and desperation from my mother, father, sisters, aunt and grandparents as they fell to the cold floor, dead. I remember being pressed up against the wall in fear as he made his way towards me. I remember how he grabbed me by my t-shirt and slung me over his shoulder whispering to me what was happening._

_'I don't understand. I'm 5. I don't get it! Why? Why me?'_

_I heard a noise, then the clattering of feet coming down the hallway. The door of the prison cell squeaked open and chains jangled as they hit the ground. Shaking, I slowly lifted my head to see who it was, or what._

_"Hello, little Ayame. Orochimaru-sama will see you now." The person was a young man, who wore circular specs and had light grey hair._

_"O-Orochimaru?" I croaked, staring wide-eyed at the man as he pulled me by my wrist._

_"Of course, Orochimaru-sama wants to…run some tests on you…" He said, smiling. I was too young to realise that his smile was a fake; a sadistic smirk. I followed him through a maze of halls and eventually came to a room of which was filled with medical equipment._

_There was another man. He had pale skin, long, dark hair and snake-like eyes. He smiled wickedly and motioned the man holding my wrist to bring me to him and then to leave. I stood, quivering, looking up at the snake-man. He picked me up roughly and placed me on a table, strapping me on with belts to hold me immobile._

_"Ayame Otake, was it?" He chuckled. "It's been quite a while since I've had a **good,** **live** specimen."_

_And then, it began._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs as he cut me open, examining me. I shed more tears every time a blade pierced my skin, and shrieked louder whenever something was prodded into me. I remember bawling and screeching until my eyes were dry and my throat sore._

_It happened everyday. Same time, same room. I'd be sent back to my cell after, where I would lie motionless on the ground, hating being alive. I remember how I would wish for a saviour, an escape, anything to get me away from him. From Orochimaru._

_But I had nothing. No home. No family. No hope._

_I thought I'd die. I wanted to die. I lost weight; so much that I was literally skin and bones. I became covered in scars, also having some that were yet to heal, only to be reopened. I was in an unbelievable amount of pain._

_*Flashback: Over*_

I sighed, feeling slightly guilty that I had left some information out of my story. Chiyoko squeezed my hand as I finished my tale. I didn't realise she had been holding it.

"Ayame…you…you've never told any of us that before…why didn't you?" Chiyoko frowned.

"I never thought it was important seeing as how we've all moved on." I answered, shrugging. "Anywayzel, this isn't really what we should be focusing on right now. Our objective is finding Kamiko and Tsukiko."

Chiyoko nodded and we quickened our pace. After about 5 minutes, Kakuzu cleared his throat as if to say something. I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. As it turns out, Kakuzu didn't say anything, but gave me a comforting smile, referring to the Orochimaru thing, that told me 'everything-will-be-okay'. Because it was so unexpected and unlike him, my mind went blank for a second, but then I grinned happily. My spirits lifted and I felt confident for our entrance into Otogakure.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

My heart sank after hearing Ayame's story. I couldn't believe that that is what she'd been through, and then she had never told us.

_'Come to think of it, I haven't actually told the others my past story either…'_ I thought.

_*Flashback: A look into Chiyoko's Past*_

_I snuck around the Hokage tower, even though I should've been in bed at home. I was bored and I couldn't sleep – why not go and explore? I crept quietly up to the Hokage's office and concealed my chakra. I wondered if there was anything interesting going on at this time of night. I pressed my ear to the door and listened in._

_I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but I was 5 so I couldn't care less._

_"What do we do then? We can't just take away her powers; it would be wrong." I heard the mumbled voice of the 3rd Hokage._

_"Despite that being true, Hiruzen, something must be done for the safety of the village." Another voice, female, said. I frowned at the thought of someone's powers being taken away from them unfairly._

_"Yes. Koharu is right. Perhaps we could just seal away her kekkai genkai?" This time, it was another male._

_"And take away her ability of becoming the best she could be, Homura? No. I won't allow it. She's a good girl."_

_I smiled at the Hokage defending the girl and continued listening._

_"Of course she's a good girl now, she's 5!" The male, Homura countered._

_'**Just like me!' **I thought._

_"How do you know that she'll grow up to be good in the future, Hiruzen?" Koharu questioned. "Her past, living as an animal, could influence her to be that evil creature."_

_"Have you not done your research, Koharu? Didn't you know that that 'evil creature' actually represents teamwork, patience, unity through uniqueness, curiosity, attitude, failure, communication, perseverance, strategy, play, death and survival, and change? Many of those are qualities that a good ninja needs. Being influenced by her past living with wolves isn't a bad thing."_

_"She is a human. Not a wolf. We cannot trust her abilities, Hiruzen. For the good of the village, we have to seal away her 'Ruby Style'. Soon." Homura said. I thought it was suspicious that this girl was the same age as me, also lived with wolves as I used to and possessed the same 'style' as me. I was very tired by now, however, I persisted listening._

_"She's just a little girl. If we-" Hiruzen started._

_"Enough. Come Tuesday, Chiyoko's 'Ruby Style' will be sealed away until the whole village has completely gained her trust and she has proven herself to be loyal to Konoha." Koharu cut the Hokage off. I fell backwards, not believing what I'd just heard. I stood abruptly and quickly exited the building._

_"It's Saturday." I said to myself as I entered my apartment looking at the clock on my wall. It had just ticked to 12:02am. I kicked a bin in anger. "I have 3 days to get out of the village or they'll stop my jutsu."_

_I sat down on my bed and frowned for the gazillionth time._

_"Okay. Plan of action: I'll pack my things and hide the suitcase under my bed. Then, I'll go and say my 'goodbyes' before I leave the village." I said to myself, sighing. I prepared for bed and lay down under the covers._

_When Monday night came, I grabbed the few things I had in one small bag and left my apartment empty. I ran through the streets, taking the back ways where no-one would see me. I eventually came to the village gates where I stopped to look at the village one last time._

_After leaving the village, I travelled a bit, going from place to place and training to become a great ninja. Along the way I experienced some…traumatic events, like drunks picking fights with me and perverts trying to 'get with me'. Because of my age, there were people who would come up to me and ask me 'where are your parents?' and I would explain to them that I was alone, causing them to think that I needed to go to the local orphanage. That was a bother. There were also people who looked down upon me occasionally, just because I was new in their village and I was young. It had been two years of this until I met Kamiko and Ayame, and I continued travelling, but now with two friends, two sisters._

_*Flashback: Over*_

"Chi? Chiyoko?" I was broken from my thoughts as Ayame waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"We need you to search the area. We're just inside the borders of Oto now." Kakuzu informed me. I nodded and performed my jutsu to check for a trace of Tsukiko or Kamiko. Ruby-coloured sparkles scattered before pointing in one direction.

"That way." I said, following the ruby trail. Ayame and Kakuzu followed also. As we ran, I noticed that a few trees had been damaged. I recognised it as a sign of a fight, so I summoned Daiki.

"Chiyoko, how's it going, girl?" Daiki greeted as he appeared and ran with us.

"Hey, Daiki. Can you check the area? Kamiko and Tsukiko are missing." I told him.

"Tsukiko again?" Daiki frowned as he sniffed the air.

"Mm. By the way, Daiki, how's Kameko? I haven't seen her in a while." I asked, referring to another wolf summon.

"Um, eheh…she's good." Daiki said, blushing as best as a wolf could. "She hasn't been summoned recently because of the pups…hehe."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Since when did Kameko have kids, Daiki?" Ayame asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Well, ya know…it's…they're only a few weeks old so far." Daiki spluttered in embarrassment.

"Aw, good for you, Daiki! I hope you two are doing well then!" I giggled.

"Yeah, thanks, Chi, Ay. Actually, we were going to ask if you might want to name one of them Chi, since you've been so good to us and all. Maybe you can visit-" Daiki stopped speaking suddenly, and sniffed the air again.

"What is it, Dai?" Ayame asked, worriedly.

"Kamiko's blood…" Daiki said. I sighed, knowing how reckless Kamiko could be. "…and Tsukiko's blood."

"Shit. Not good." I cussed, speeding up. "If Tsukiko's spilt some blood, then something is definitely wrong."

"Chi, there's also the scent of someone else. Two people actually…I can't identify them though. I can tell that they're both very powerful though." Daiki notified me.

I looked over to Ayame with an anxious expression, and then flashed Kakuzu the same look.

_'What have they gotten themselves into?'_

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

"Oi!" I yelled, rattling the bars to the cell. "Fuck's sake. OI!"

I kicked the bars and began pacing in irritation. I had long since gotten over my fear of being here. Tsukiko was slowly getting to my point as well.

"Kamiko-nee. You're getting blood everywhere." Tsukiko said, watching me. "If you lose too much, you'll become weak. This prison cell is already draining our chakra as it is."

"I know." I sighed, crouching down next to her. "But how hard is it to get a fucking medic or a medic kit! Jeez."

I sat down and lent back on the wall, closing my eyes and trying to relish the pain coming from my stomach area. Tsukiko and I sat in silence for a while, listening to the quiet sounds in the darkness.

"I feel weak." I said, opening my eyes. I turned my head to look at Tsukiko. "I'm sorry for being so useless right now."

"Shut up, Kamiko-nee." She said, rolling her eyes. I scoffed, stood back up and walked over to the bars again. I shook the bars forcefully and yelled at whoever would hear once again.

"Come on! I just want a medic kit! Or a medic! Hey!" I leant against the door and groaned. Then, footsteps tapped in a distant hall, making there way towards the cell. I could tell that the person coming had a torch, because there was a faint flickering that was increasingly getting brighter. I stepped back from the door and waited for the person to come into view. When they did, I growled angrily at him. "You!"

"Yes, yes. Be quiet, Kamiko." Kabuto sneered at me. I scowled at him.

"Fix up Tsukiko." I told him, turning my back to him, in a defiant tone. I heard the bars clang open and then squeak shut. I leant on the wall facing Kabuto and a reluctant Tsukiko and folded my arms across my chest. "What are we here for then?"

Kabuto didn't look up from focusing on healing Tsukiko.

"Why do you think? You were powerful enough to injure Orochimaru as bad as you did."

"What?" I snapped. "He isn't dead?"

"No. He is severely injured though. You can have points for that." Kabuto mocked. I glared at him.

"He wants us for our abilities…right?" Tsukiko asked, her voice shaking. Kabuto looked from me to Tsukiko and smirked. I glared at him.

"Oh, so he does. Well, good luck with that." I spat. "Like I would ever stoop so low as to let him."

"Ah, but you will. Lord Orochimaru isn't stupid, Kamiko-chan. He does have a plan." Kabuto said. I scoffed in disgust. I watched as Kabuto finished healing Tsukiko up, and then walked over to where I was standing. "I need to heal you now, Kamiko."

I opened my mouth to object, but Tsukiko cut me off.

"Let him, Kamiko-nee." She said. I looked into her eyes and sighed when I saw the fear and concern. I mumbled a 'fine' and let Kabuto go to work on my injuries.

"What does Orochimaru plan to do then?" I asked.

"You'll know eventually." Kabuto said. I scrunched up my nose, exasperated. I let the silence overcome the room, tired of the useless talk.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

We stopped just a few metres in front of one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"You sure they're in there, Dai?" I asked the nin-wolf beside me. He nodded. I cussed and bit my lip in worry. "What's the plan, Kakuzu?"

"We'll sneak in and try not to engage in a battle. Our main concern is the girls. We need to move with absolute stealth. Get in, get out." Kakuzu informed us. Ayame and I nodded. Concealing our chakra, we grew closer to the hideout and looked for an entrance.

"This way!" Daiki whispered, pushing open a secret passage-way with his paw. We followed the wolf through the door quickly and quietly.

"Careful, there might be traps." Ayame warned us. I nodded and performed another jutsu, similar to the one I had previously used on our way here.

"Ruby Style: Search." I spoke softly. Red sparkles spread out and gathered in places where traps could be activated. Kakuzu, Daiki, Ayame and I made our way through the halls with delicate covertness, managing to avoid setting off the traps. Daiki told us which way to go, then Ayame and I would follow after Kakuzu; a formation that just came naturally, I suppose.

We were almost there, we were so close, but then a door opened, revealing a man of Ayame's and my age.

"Fuck." Ayame cursed as the man turned to look at us. I recognised him and racked my brains for his name.

"Akatsuki." He stared at us, a cold look in his eyes, the same gaze Itachi used to have.

'Wait a minute. Itachi. Oh! Then this is!'

"Sasuke." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously wondering how I knew his name.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said drearily, yet placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Before we had time to answer, Kamiko's voice was heard through the hideout.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Kamiko!" I gasped, about to run to her. Sasuke blocked my way with a streak of lightning. Chidori, if I recall correctly. Ayame zapped his jutsu with her own though, cancelling it for a second so she could leap past and get to Kamiko.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Kamiko's face twisted into an expression of outrage.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"What?" I said at the same time.

"You heard. I said: 'I figured you were smarter. I thought you would have found out about Ayame's betrayal towards you by now'." Kabuto repeated. My jaw dropped open.

"B-Betrayal? Ayame-nee? No…no way…" I said in disbelief.

"She's been working for you all this time. She's the one that gave you the information about us. She's the reason we're here. Isn't that right?" Kamiko said, calculating it all.

"T-That's not true!" I turned my head to look at the doorway. Ayame stood there, completely shocked, but guilty-looking.

"But it is!" Kamiko yelled at her, making her step back. "You lied to us. To me! I thought we were friends! But you…all this time…"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and my heart sink.

"Kamiko, I-" Ayame tried.

"No, Ayame. No. Why would you? Why deceive us? I thought…Don't you love us? Deidara…Chiyoko…Tsukiko…me! Was it all just an act? Was it?" Kamiko spoke to Ayame in the harshest tone I'd heard from her.

"Please, Kamiko! It's not like that!" Ayame pleaded.

"Bullshit! I don't want to hear that crap!" Kamiko's eyes bore into Ayame's. I tried to walk over to Kamiko, but I was frozen with grief. More silent tears poured from my eyes.

Then, Kabuto stood.

"My. What fun all this has been." Kabuto smirked, walking toward Ayame. "I'm glad you've come back, Ayame. Orochimaru will be pleased to see three out of four captured."

Realising Kabuto's intentions to imprison Ayame as well, I shot forward, my arms restraining Kabuto from advancing further.

"Go, Ayame! Get out! Please!" I yelled at Ayame, surprising her, Kabuto and Kamiko. She opened her mouth to speak, but since I was already struggling to hold Kabuto, I interrupted her quickly. I screamed through hysterical tears: "GO!"

I cried loudly as she left swiftly. Kabuto finally escaped from my grip, slapping me back into Kamiko, before running after Ayame. Kamiko held me tightly and let me soak her shirt with my crying. I tried to block out the sounds of a fight and wrapped my arms around Kamiko.

"Tsukiko…why did you tell Ayame-" I looked up, straight into Kamiko's eyes firmly.

"Ayame-nee isn't like that. Ayame-nee is good. She wouldn't. She'd never..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, what a fun chapter.<strong>

**How is everyone? Do tell, do tell. I apologise for the lateness of this...I uh...got lost on the path of life...? :) Yes, well...ahem.**

**Thankies to Kaori for an idea in this! Much love for you, girl! ;) **

** I haven't much to say today, but yeah. XD On to the question of the chapter!  
><strong>

**Who is your most favourite person in the world? Why? It can be a fictional character if you like! **

**My most favourite person is my older brother! He's like my best friend because we're very alike and we get along well! He can be a bit dorky sometimes, but then again, so can I! Anywayzel, love you bro! **

**Thanks, my amazing readers, regulars and newcomers, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter! XD**

** Lots of love, HyugaPanda! εїз **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo! Chapter 12 is here, finally! XD Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. εїз**

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

I couldn't believe it. After all this time we've been together, I had no idea that we were being betrayed and lied to. I punched the brick wall for the millionth time.

"Agh! Why? Ayame…and we never even suspected it!" I growled at the wall.

"Nee-chan…if you do that any more you're gonna break your fist…" Tsukiko said from her spot in the corner. I turned and looked at her sympathetically. Wiping the blood from my knuckles, I walked over and crouched down next to her.

"I just don't understand it Tsukiko…" I told her.

"I know. I don't get it either, Kamiko-nee, but Ayame is good. She wouldn't want to harm us. You know that, right?" Tsuki smiled faintly.

"Of course, but still…" I frowned. "I didn't…listen to her…maybe I'm wrong… But what if…gah!"

"Maybe she was forced to do it." Tsukiko thought aloud.

"That is possible. We have to ask her. We need the truth."

Tsukiko stood up and began pacing. I looked at her in confusion as she was obviously trying to think really hard about something. I waited for her to speak.

"I think we ought to work on some new formations, ne, Kam?" Tsuki asked me.

"Eh?"

"You know, add another to the list: Formation L?"

"Oh. But this room is chakra draining…isn't it?" I pointed out.

"Yes. But I've known how to break it all along. I didn't tell you because I thought you would try to make a hasty escape." Tsukiko grinned. My jaw dropped open.

"You mean that we could've gotten out of here ages ago?! Tsuki!" I complained, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Okay, so what have you got in mind?"

"Well…you may not like it, but we need to get out at some point." I nodded, urging her to go on. "Okies then. We need to…"

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

I felt so bad. After so many years, they found out. I never considered the possibility of it happening.

"Ayame? Are you okay?" Someone next to me asked. I wasn't actually listening, but I still answered.

"They…found out." I whispered.

"Found out? What?"

"I'm a…a…a traitor. I've betrayed…" My eyes widened slightly at what I just said.

"What?" I realised it was Chiyoko talking to me. I looked at her, a guilty expression adorning my face. "What do you mean that you're a 'traitor', Ayame?"

I stared into Chiyoko's eyes and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"A traitor, Ayame?" Kakuzu joining in with the conversation. His voice was lacking any emotion.

"I'm a traitor! A traitor! I've been deceiving you and Kamiko and Tsukiko have found out now, but I can explain! I was forced! He told me that if I didn't give him regular information on us, he would murder us all! I was scared! I still am! I just didn't want anyone to get hurt; I didn't know what I was doing! Please, please, please! Don't hate me! I promise you, I didn't…I just…" The tears were streaming down my face now, and I was on my knees, unable to stand any more.

I felt a presence come down to my level and put their hands on my shoulders.

"Ayame…calm down. Explain it to us." Chiyoko said to me in a friendly, but serene, voice. I showed her my wrist; it had a thin, silver bangle on it. "Wh…What's that?"

"Orochimaru." I said, using my other arm to wipe my eyes. "He threatened me."

_(Flashback – a month after joining Akatsuki)_

_I woke with a sudden start. I stared at a spot on the ceiling for a while, trying sense anything that was unnatural. I sat up and looked around cautiously, as if there were a ghost in the room or something. My cobalt eyes scanned my room, making sure to check places where someone could easily hide. My glance lingered in the corners of the room longer than anywhere else. I had the strangest feeling that there was definitely someone else in this room. I got out of bed and grabbed a kunai, yielding a defensive position. I circled around once more, just checking again.  
><em>

_I sighed and nodded, thinking I was just being paranoid. I turned around to get back into bed, but stopped in my doing so. _

"_Ayame~…my, you've gotten big…" _

_My breath hitched in my throat. My eyes widened. _

"_What. Are you. Doing. Here?" I growled through clenched teeth. I glared at the person- no, monster, sitting casually on my bed. _

"_Aw, dear Ayame-chaaan~. That is no way to speak~ to me~." He said._

"_Orochimaru! I'll repeat myself: What are you doing here?!" I snarled. Orochimaru stood up, taking his time as he did. He then took a few steps closer to me. I continued glaring at the pale-faced man._

"_I'll be blunt then~. I have something you need to do for me~, Ayame~." _

"_Why should I **ever** want to help **you** out?" I hissed bitterly. _

"_Oh, but you have to. See, there are so many things I could do to your friends, if you don't." Orochimaru threatened, licking his lips evilly. My eyes widened briefly as I realised what I was up against. _

'_**Shit.'** I thought. **'I…I'm going to have to do what he wants, otherwise the others will get hurt.'**_

"_Fine. What is it?" I tightened my hold on the kunai in my grasp. _

"_Give me your wrist." _

_I obeyed, thrusting my left wrist towards him. He grabbed my forearm and then slipped a silver bangle onto my wrist. I stared at it. _

"_That is both a symbol~ of you belonging to me and what you will use~ to contact me…" Orochimaru released his hold on my arm. "At the end of each week, you will update me on yours, Tsukiko's, Kamiko's and Chiyoko's progress~. I want to know everything. Especially the girls' abilities~. If you fail me, and fail to comply with this…contract, shall we say, then I will take each of you by force and possibly kill some of you. And you mustn't say~ anything about this contract to anyone. Understand, Ayame~?" _

_I nodded. _

"_Good~." Orochimaru began to leave. "Oh, one more~ thing. That bracelet…be careful with it…it can cause…pain~. Ku ku ku~." _

_My wrist began to sting and burn as Orochimaru left. When he was gone completely, my legs collapsed and I fell to the floor, clutching my wrist. A few tears trickled from my eyes. _

'_**Oh, damn it. Damn it! What have I done?'**_

_(Flashback – Over)_

Chiyoko unexpectedly hugged me.

"Ayame, it's okay. You were trying to protect us. I understand." She assured me.

"But…I lied. And Kamiko hates me now…I didn't get to explain it to her though." I sighed and stood up, wiping my eyes again.

"As long as you didn't give any information out on the Akatsuki then you should be fine. Was it just you, Chiyoko, Tsukiko and Kamiko that you gave information about?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded.

"Mm, I tried to keep it as brief as I could though." I said truthfully.

"Alright. Well, we had better head back to the base, and tell the others of the situation." Chiyoko told us, jumping to a tree branch. Kakuzu and I nodded, following her.

Chiyoko's P.O.V.

I admit…it made me feel slightly uneasy knowing that a total creeper knew things about me now. I don't blame Ayame for it, but I'm still disturbed. It worries me even more that it's Orochimaru we're up against. What could he possibly want with us?

'_But, I guess it isn't the first time the pedo has taken an interest.'_ I thought, allowing old memories to be resurrected from the depths of my mind.

_(Flashback – A look into Chiyoko's Past…Again.)_

_After I left the Hidden Leaf, I found a small town in which I decided I would live in as a normal girl. Of course, I would train in secret though. I did this so as to not draw attention to myself. Heh, for a 5 year old, almost 6, I was smart. _

_Anywayzel, I went out to the woods located at the bottom of a hill, one night, to practise. I stood in the middle of a clearing that had 6 obvious trees surrounding it. I had put targets on the 6 trees and I was planning to hit them all in the middle at once with my jutsu. It was both chakra control and target practice I was training to perfect. _

"_Baconina-Ruby Style: Ruby Kunai Sense." I said, forming 6 kunai, three in each hand. I stayed still trying to pinpoint the targets, without looking at them. Then, I release and threw the kunai in the 6 directions. _

_I walked around the trees, dispelling each kunai as I went. I was a bit disappointed to find that one kunai didn't actually imbed itself in the target, and another kunai was off target. I sighed and pouted. _

"_Well, well, well…what an unusual ability you have there…Chiyoko…" _

_I gasped and turned to look at the person who spoke to me._

"_How do you know my name?!" I asked, pointing at the man. He moved closer to me, so I took a defensive stance. _

"_Calm, Chiyoko. I am just a shadow-clone, as of present." He chuckled. "I have a proposition for you, Chiyoko… I can offer you power, Chiyoko, amazing power. All I want in return is the offering of your body to be my next vessel…"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. I walked closer to him cautiously._

"_That…seems to be an interesting proposal. I think that I might…definitely…NOT take you up on it. I'm not stupid. It's like asking a non-ninja to fight 50 high-level ninja with their bare hands!" I scoffed, implanting a kunai in the clone's stomach, causing him to dissipate. _

_(Flashback – Over)_

I sighed and slowed a down as the base came into view. Oh jeez…the others are not going to react well.

"Kakuzu…will you explain the situation…and protect us from Hidan…" I asked the man next to me as we entered the base. Kakuzu grunted something along the lines of 'sure'. "Oh, Ayame…I think you had better explain your situation to Pain-sama too…so he can do something about it, yeah?"

"But-!" Ayame tried to oppose, but I gave her a concrete look of authority. "…Okay."

I smiled reassuringly at her.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I looked at Kamiko's doubtful expression hopefully.

"I…don't like the idea…it seems wrong…" She said, frowning.

"I know, Kamiko-nee, that you don't like it, but we have to get out of here at some point, and I can't think of any other way that would be successful." I told her. Kamiko didn't say anything but thought for a while.

"Fine, okay. I'll do it." Kamiko nodded. I grinned and checked that the chakra draining jutsu had been dispelled.

"Right, okay. Whenever you're ready, Onee-chan." I said, handing her one of my katanas. She took it and replaced her hesitant expression with one of determination. She drew her arm back and plunged the sword through her stomach, ripping upwards also. She grinned darkly.

"Formation L: Commence." She whispered.

"KAMIKO!" I shrieked, playing my bit in the plan. I ran to the cell bars. "Kabuto-san! Quick, come here!"

Kamiko fell over, pretending to be fading into unconsciousness. I yelled for Kabuto again. Kamiko did a hand sign in preparation for her upcoming jutsu. I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kabuto! Come faster!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" I heard Kabuto mumble. When he finally got to our cell he looked at Kamiko and sighed, opening the door and coming in.

"She just stabbed herself!" I explained, teary-eyed.

"She'll be fine." Kabuto told me, kneeling beside Kamiko. He placed a hand on her shoulder. About 10 seconds passed until Kabuto stood up and turned to face me. I looked at Kabuto's face and his angry expression.

'_Oh no, did it work?'_ I thought, worrying. I looked at Kamiko, then at Kabuto again. Then, Kabuto's expression changed…and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Aha! I guess mission accomplished then!" I laughed, grinning at Kabuto's stupid expression. Kamiko was in semi-full control of him and she'd decided to make him pull a face. Kabuto's tongue was sticking out to the side, his eyes we're squinting happily and he had two thumbs up. "Well done, Kamiko-nee! Okay, now to get out of here."

Kamiko made Kabuto nod and pick herself up. We made our way out the door and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kamiko's P.O.V.<p>

As I was controlling Kabuto through his emotions, I was not able to move my body, nor could I speak. I could see, hear and think though. It's like Kabuto was now a robot and I was controlling him with my mind.

'_Ehh, this feels wrong.'_ I mentally frowned.

"I guess you still have got a ways to go if you want to perfect that jutsu, Kam-nee-chan!" Tsukiko smiled at me in Kabuto's body. I nodded Kabuto's head.

'_Not that I want to do that, Kiko, heh.' _

"Hehe! Okay, so, I think it's this way." Tsukiko said, putting her finger on her chin. "Ah, yeah! We weren't that far away from the exit, it seems! Give me your body Nee-chan, then go and lock Kabuto up somewhere, okay?"

I nodded, and handed my body over to Tsukiko. I glared at her when she complained that I was heavy. Tsukiko ran off down the hall and out the exit. I watched her all the way before turning around and finding somewhere to imprison Kabuto. As quiet as I could manage, I casually strode deep into the base, trying to avoid anyone that I might find. Eventually, I came to Orochimaru's experimentation cells. I scowled and grabbed the keys that hung on a rusty nail in the wall. Unlocking one door, I walked in, and was about to lock Kabuto's body to the chains inside the chakra draining cell, but then I noticed that this cell was already occupied.

I shuffled over to the person. There was something familiar about them. Their face had been covered with a bag, to block out the light. Their clothes were all dirty and tattered. I took another step closer to the person, noticing that it was actually a man. His body proportions suggested that he wasn't much older than I was; he was probably about 19, maybe 20. I reached forwards and pulled the bag off his head.

My eyes widened and I took a step backwards, completely taken aback.

'_What!?'_

_(Flashback – More into Kamiko's Past)_

_A 4 year old me ran over to my favourite person in the whole world._

"_Onii-tan!" Onii-tan chuckled as I launched myself at into his arms. "Ne? Onii-tan? How come you get red eyes and I only have brown eyes?" _

"_Ah, Kamiko, that's because we're only half-siblings!" Onii-tan said, ruffling my hair. I pouted and shook my hair like a dog._

"_What are half-siblings?" I asked._

"_Half-siblings, Kamiko, it means that in our case, we have the same daddy, but our mommies are different." _

_My mouth formed an 'O' shape and I grinned. I tugged on Onii-tan's shirt to get him to sit down with me. _

"_Onii-tan," I smiled, picking a daisy and putting it in his dark brunette hair. "You're my most favourite person in the whole world ever!" _

_Onii-tan accepted the flower happily. Then, he picked another daisy and put it in my hair as if to tell me the same thing without words. _

"_What makes me your favourite person, Kamiko?" He asked. _

"_Ummmm…Well, Onii-tan is amazing! You're strong, and pretty, and brave, and you have that…um, that…Shh…Sharinegun?" I beamed. "Am I your favourite person ever, Nii-tan?"_

"_Sharingan, Kamiko." Nii-tan chuckled. "And yes. You are my favourite person ever too." _

"_Yay!" I giggled, tackling Onii-tan in a hug. He returned my hug with a huge smile._

"_Masaro-kun! Kamiko-chan! Come and do your rituals!" Our uncle called. _

"_Okay, coming!" Masaro-nii shouted back. Grabbing my hand he pulled me up and we ran back towards the house. _

_(Flashback – Over)_

'_Ma…Masaro?'_ I stared at my unconscious half-brother with dazed expression. Then, I was overwhelmed with anger. _'You bastards!'_

I released Masaro from the chains, getting him onto my back. I ran out of the cell and down the halls, to where Tsukiko and my body were.

Running outside, I saw Tsukiko leaning my body down against a rock. She looked up and saw me in Kabuto's body running towards her, and at first she panicked, probably thinking it was Kabuto, but when I gave her a signal, she calmed and ran over to me. Without any further communication, I handed her Masaro and ran back into the hideout.

Again, I travelled all throughout the base as fast as possible back to the room where I'd found Masaro.

'_Damn it! I can feel my hold on Kabuto slipping! I need to calm down. I can be angry later.'_ I told myself, grabbing the keys I dropped on the floor. I also pulled off a rusty metal pipe from the ceiling. I ran into the cell and locked Kabuto's body in, then chained Kabuto's left wrist to the jail cell wall. Afterwards, I threw the keys out of the cell, as far away from the cell as possible. Just as an extra precaution, I took the corroded pipe and pierced through Kabuto's shoulder, pinning him to the old bricks, knowing full well that the damage done to Kabuto's body would also be inflicted upon my own. Lastly, I released the jutsu, enabling me to return back to my body.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko's P.O.V.<p>

I placed the man that Kabuto…er…Kamiko-nee gave me next to Kamiko's body.

"I wonder who it is? Maybe Kamiko-nee knows this person…maybe he's her- ah! Kamiko-nee?" I pondered aloud until I noticed the blood soaking through nee-chan's clothes on her shoulder. I knelt down next to her, just as she came to. "Kamiko-nee-chan?"

"Ugh! Ouch…Tsukiko! I'm back-uh! Masaro!" Kamiko's tone changed three times one after the other. I watched in confusion as she jumped over to the man, frantically checking him over. "Tsukiko, can you check him over, please?"

I was baffled, but did so, nonetheless. While I did, Kamiko summoned her Phoenix summon, Riku. She scribbled down a quick message and sent it to someone. I guessed it was to the Akatsuki.

"Um, Kamiko-nee? He's fine, but who is he? And your shoulder…" I said after finishing my medical check up on him.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get moving." Kamiko said, standing up. "As for my shoulder, I'll manage for now. Anywayzel, come on."

I nodded and helped Kamiko lift the man up onto her back. We started running back to the base as fast as we could with an extra load.

"We need to be quick, Tsuki, because Kabuto will know what happened." Kamiko told me, sounding somewhat tired.

"I know, it sucks that you can't control everything on a person all at the same time!" I pouted. "Oh, and don't overexert yourself, nee-chan!"

Kamiko chuckled and gave me a half-nod. She adjusted the man on her back just before we took off into the higher tree levels. I looked at the man's unconscious form. If you looked beyond his fairly pained expression, there was a sense of familiarity in his face. I squinted harder to try and figure it out.

"What is it, Tsuki?"

"Oh!" I turned my attention to Kamiko who looked at me, then focused her attention back to watching where she was going. "Hmm…Kam-nee?"

"Mm?"

"Do I know that person? He seems..." I trailed off.

"Like me? Heheh. Yeah, he should do. His name's Masaro. I've not told you about him, I don't think."

"Ooh." I bobbed my head and looked at Masaro once more. I shrugged and looked ahead so I wouldn't run into anything. But alas, my silence wouldn't last for long. "Nee-chan? What happens if _they_ catch up to us?"

Kamiko didn't say anything. Her expression darkened and she turned her head away from me.

'_What's she thinking?'_ I thought, worriedly. Then, her head flicked back around and her face had been contorted into a forced smile.

"I guess we'd be screwed then! Ahaha!" She laughed. I felt compelled to laugh with her. It was an awkward laugh that lead us into silence again.

* * *

><p>Ayame's P.O.V.<p>

I took a deep breath and knocked on Pain-sama's door.

"Come in." His deep voice echoed from inside the room. I opened the door, stepped in, and then closed it again. I couldn't get the guilty look off of my face. "Ah, Ayame. What is it?"

"We're back from searching for Kamiko and Tsukiko. It didn't go well. They're at Orochimaru's base. They're trapped. We tried getting them out…but it failed."

Pain sighed.

"Okay. I'll sort something out in a minute, but for now, just hang tight. Dismissed."

I made to leave but stopped as I knew I had something else to tell Pain. I turned around, making Pain look up from his work. I looked at me inquisitively.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you, Leader-sama. It regards Orochimaru. I'm not sure what to do and I thought you might be able to help me. Also, please hear me out before you jump to conclusions, because with I haven't told him anything that could be harmful to the Akatsuki and their plans." I explained. Pain took everything in and nodded slowly. I took that as a signal to begin the story. "Okay, so this happened a few weeks after we joined Akatsuki. I woke up one night and found out that Orochimaru was in my room. I have no idea how he got in, nor how he knew where I was. He told me that if I don't give him information on myself, Kamiko, Chiyoko and Tsukiko, involving our progress in our abilities, that he would hurt the others, probably meaning he'd kill them. Being as it was ridiculously early in the morning and I'd only had 2 hours sleep so far, all logic escaped me and I just went along with it. He put this bracelet on me, which is how I was communicating with him. I've tried to get it off before, but whenever I do, a jolt of electricity shoots through me painfully."

Pain-sama listened fixedly to everything I just said. He nodded as he examined the bracelet. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Right. I doubt there's much we can do now about what you've told Orochimaru, since I'd rather not engage in battle with him. However, we can stop him from coming back, so I'll organise with the other members a rota of sorts to guard you and the other girls. And the bracelet, I'll get it off now." Pain told me, also offering a hand to me so he could do as he said and get the bracelet off.

I smiled, reassured, and gave him my wrist. He looked at it, and then, with a single finger, snapped it with a small chakra burst. It fell to the floor with a small clatter. I bent down and picked it up, staring at it.

"Woah." I said, impressed. "I didn't think you were that awesome, Pain-sama."

Pain rolled his eyes and shooed me away.

"Thank you, Leader-sama." I called as I skipped out the door. I smiled, happy that the stupid bracelet was gone now. My face fell though, when I realised that Kamiko probably still hates me.

I sighed and went to meet up with the others in the living room. I bit my lip as I walked closer to the living room. As I did get closer, I heard the rising volume. Then someone yelled something and a crash went off as something broke. I widened my eyes and opened the door.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly. I looked around the room and saw that Kakuzu and Kisame were trying to restrain Hidan and everyone else had worried looks on their faces. Tobi was standing to the side looking very much upset from what I could tell.

"You! It's you fault that Kamiko isn't back!" Hidan growled at me as I walked into the room. The guilty look on my face returned. And that really set Hidan off. "You bitch!"

Before I knew what was happening, Hidan had escaped Kisame and Kakuzu's hold, launched himself at me, and his hands were tightly grasping my neck. The sudden impact knocked me over and I fell to the floor backwards, bringing Hidan with me.

"Hidan! Get off!" I gasped for air. Hidan drew one hand back in a punch and kept one hand firmly on my neck.

Everyone started to come to their senses after their previous state of shock. Deidara was first to react. He jumped forward, pushing Hidan off me and punching Hidan in the face. Then, Deidara and Hidan got into a fight. I coughed, getting my breath back.

"Guys, stop it!" Chiyoko yelled, as Kisame leapt forward to separate my blonde and the Jashinist.

"You bastard, un! How dare you!" Deidara swung at Hidan.

"Fuck you! The little bitch deserved it!" Hidan blocked. Kisame grabbed Deidara and pulled him away from Hidan, but Hidan pounced at Deidara, grabbing his hair.

"Ahh!" Deidara hissed.

I'd been watching in horror for a while now. Shaking my head from side to side, I ran forward to try and help separate the two, but instead got an elbow in the face from Hidan. I heard a sickening crack and fell back onto my butt. The blood poured from my now broken nose and upon seeing this sent Deidara into rage further. Chiyoko ran over to aid me.

"Brat, calm down!" Sasori-Danna yelled to Deidara as he restrained him with his chakra strings.

"Hidan, stop it!" Kisame shouted, getting Hidan in a head lock. Both boys continued thrashing around. That is, until the door slammed open, making everyone's head snap towards the door.

"Deidara! Hidan! Both of you will stop this at once!" Konan stalked in, fuming. "Fighting will not help either of you, or the situation!"

Dei and Hidan stopped struggling and stared at Konan. She was pissed.

"Okay. Have you both calmed down now?" Konan asked them with a tone that said 'do-as-I-say-or-I-will-shove-a-fucking-knife-up-your-arses'. Deidara nodded and Hidan shrugged Kisame off to cross his arms and look away defiantly. "Good. Right. I have just received information from Kamiko."

Everyone looked at Konan abruptly.

"Was it Riku?" Chiyoko asked. Konan nodded and continued speaking.

"They've escaped the base, and they're on their way back. She said to send assistance, so I'm going to tell Pain-sama now and he'll decide who's going. Until then, stay in the base."

Chiyoko sighed in relief. Then she looked at me.

"Let me fix your nose now, okay Aya?" She said.

"Sure." I said, sounding like I had a blocked nose. Chiyoko set to work on stopping the blood flow and cleaning up the blood. Then she cracked my nose back into place, causing me to yelp. Finally she healed it into place. "Thanks."

I looked over to Hidan who was sitting down on the couch, the anticipation killing him. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hidan? I'm sorry about Kamiko. It probably was my fault that we couldn't bring her back…but it's okay now, because she's coming now, right?" I apologised to Hidan. Hidan didn't look at me, and didn't seem to be listening.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have attacked you." Hidan said through gritted teeth. I guess that's an apology too? I smiled and patted Hidan's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Chiyoko's P.O.V.<p>

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. Itachi squeezed my hand and I leant my head against his shoulder. We were all anxious and we knew it would take Tsukiko and Kamiko at least a few days to get back.

'_This is kind of weird though…' _I thought. _'The Akatsuki, a bunch of S-class ninja, caring for another member? Haha. It makes you wonder though, what they were like before we came. I doubt that they would care as much as they appear to now.'_

"Ah, why don't we do something? Just sitting here building up stress isn't going to help anyone. And I'm pretty sure Kamiko and Tsukiko wouldn't want us to be worrying this much. Mm, Kamiko would hate it, that's for sure." I said, hopeful that someone wouldn't go off on a rant at me for saying that.

"I agree with Chiyoko. She's got a point." Kisame said, backing me up. I smiled at my shark-man.

"The question is though, what should we do?" Ayame frowned.

"Ugh…" I sweat-dropped. "Anyone got any ideas?"

We all sat in silence again, thinking.

"Tobi knows! Tobi has an idea!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What've you got in mind, Tobi?" Sasori sighed.

"Tobi wonders what everyone would want to be if they weren't a ninja!"

I grinned, mentally praising Tobi. It was an awesome question, to be honest.

"Hmm, I think I'd probably want to be a…beautician!" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, I mean, the fabulous work you did on Itachi, remember?" Ayame laughed, causing Itachi to glare slightly. "Oh yeah, what happened after that, because Itachi carried you away, didn't he?"

I turned a bright crimson colour and Itachi smirked almost unnoticeably.

"Ah, not important, so Kisame, what about you?" I said, quickly tossing the unwanted attention to Kisame. Kisame chuckled deeply.

"Uhm, either a builder of sorts or…" Kisame trailed off, considering other options.

"A circus freak, hm?" Deidara said, grinning.

"Dei! That's mean." Ayame scolded. Kisame pouted and shot a look at Deidara. I giggled.

"Idiot…" Kisame mumbled. "Itachi, your turn."

"A ninja." Itachi said, monotonously.

"Itachi, you're a ninja now! What else would you be?" Ayame whined.

"Hn."

"Weasel-kuuun! Answer the question properly!" I joined in with Ayame's complaining. Itachi frowned at me for using 'weasel'. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"A teacher, then." Itachi said, causing myself and Ayame to 'aw'. I kissed Itachi's cheek. He leant down and returned the favour. He stopped by my ear to whisper something before he straightened up again. "Don't think you've gotten away with calling me that. Chi-yo-ko."

I blushed furiously.

"Tobi." Itachi sighed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tobi wants to be a candy shop owner!" Tobi announced excitedly. "Sempai!"

"I'd be a firework artist, un!" Deidara smirked proudly. Sasori scoffed. "What, Danna, hm? What would _you_ be then, yeah?"

"I would do something that wasn't pointless, brat. I'd be an artist that creates proper art. Like painting or sculptures that don't explode." Sasori retorted smugly.

"I can picture you as an actor though, Danna." Ayame said, causing Hidan to snicker.

"What? Like Pinocchio?" Hidan laughed. It earned him a 'bonk' on the head. Hidan scowled and answered next. "Probably a Jashinist priest or something. Kakuzu."

"A priest, Hidan?" Kakuzu sneered, amused. "I can't imagine it. I'd probably be a doctor. They earn lots of money. Ayame?"

"I'd work with 'Kuzu as a nurse! And last but not least, Zetsu-san!" Ayame smiled.

"I think that's obvious enough. **We'd be a gardener. **What are you talking about? We'd be a florist. **What? That's stupid! **So are you!" We laughed as the Zetsu argued with himself about what he'd do.

When the door opened and Konan walked in, everyone went quiet and waited for her to tell us the plan.

"Okay, Pain's decided that it would be best if Zetsu went on to meeting them first, and tells them to stop as we're coming to get them. As to who's going, that would be me and Deidara. If we travel by air it would be faster. Everyone else stay put. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Chiyoko, if you don't mind, prepare the medical room so we can give them a check up when they get back." Konan ordered. Hidan looked grumpy about the decision, and Tobi seemed to be sulking, but they both did as they were told. I nodded and stood, making my way to the medic room with Sasori and Kakuzu.

'_Bring them back safely, Deidara, Konan.'_ I thought, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I have no excuses. -Hangs head in shame.- Hehehe.<br>Anywhozal, this chapter was kinda crap...I'll make it better in chapter 13! **

**Oh yeah, Masaro won't be in this for long. I just...wanted him in there. :3 **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Love you all! X3 **

**Well, stay tuned... **

**~HyugaPanda εїз**


End file.
